Shift
by starglow71
Summary: AU.Wincest!Sam and Dean are twins and Shifters taken in by the Winchesters, Mary and John, and then by Bobby after their parents die. Sam gets kidnapped by the crazed madman that killed their birth parents. Will Bobby and Dean be able to save Sam in time?
1. Painful Beginnings

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Supernatural or the characters but I have managed to make them into something they hunt but in a good way.**

**Warning:** **This is based in an alternate universe where the boys are shapeshifter twins that were adopted by John and Mary after their real parents, close friends of the hunters who were killed by Gordon. They are later adopted by Bobby after the Winchesters are killed on a hunt. He does know they are shifters and has raised them as Hunters, like their adopted parents had been doing while teaching them to be good shifters and how to hide what they are from others.**

No, the other hunters don't know they are shifters and they are good at acting human but are fully shapeshifters not human genetically but raised to behave as human by their parents. No, there will be no Lucifer, Michael, or vessel, or leviathan plots in this storyline just the boys hunting as Hunters and shifters.

Yes, there will be Wincest but I will keep it brief and romantic as possible. This isn't that kind of story.

**Plot:** There is a new addition or two coming to the Winchesters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John and Mary were hunting a shifter in Lagado, Kansas. It had gotten away twice now and they were on its trail again. A trail that led to the home of a married couple Sandra and Jacob Wilkonson. They had just had two twin boys a few weeks ago. Unfortunately all the people killed by the shifter were people who had worked with the small family at the hospital during the wife's labor and a few days of recovery afterward. The doctor had killed his wife, as the shifter. The nurse had killed her husband, as the shifter of course. Both had time cards to prove they weren't there and there were many witnesses that saw them at work at the time of the murders. There were also yards of video tapes and witnesses that agreed it was them at the scene, right when the murder were occurring. The police were confused and annoyed by this little paradox. The Hunter couple saw it for what it really was.

Eventually they had found the connection to the couple and watched them through binoculars. Nothing seemed off about it but they couldn't shake the feeling there was one. They noticed a figure watch them from across the street, behind a wall of bushes with a good view of the house. As car headlights hit its face as they drove by, they saw its eyes flare white and knew it. It approached the house carefully, going for the nursery windows. The couple pulled their guns loaded with silver and began to follow it silently. When it had managed to cut the glass out and try to climb in, they held it at gunpoint and told it to step away from the room. The thing leered at them evilly.

The couple swept into the room at the sound of glass smashing over the baby monitors, which they used to keep track of the babies and make sure they were safe without being in the same room as them. they saw the hunters facing down their trespasser and froze in fear. The hunters were here, and hunters killed them.

"Grab the kids and get out of there!" Mary shouted, spurring them to do as she said. About that time, another car drove by with its high beams and they saw the couple's eyes flare. They grabbed the kids and ran out, terrified now. They shot into it and it fells to the ground, dead. Now they had to meet the others and see what was going on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're shifters, you're right." The man sighed and looked to the woman, they were sad. "But we didn't kill anyone, we were targeted by it. It's been chasing us for a hundred miles so far. We will have to move again."

"So it wasn't you killing those people?" The hunter couple had caught onto this fact earlier. They had been packing when the thing had broken into the nursery.

"No, we weren't. We've been here living a normal life and the thing is making us move again." The shifter man said, "We can't afford to right now, to be honest." The baby stuff and their nursery had taken them months to buy.

Both were sad and waiting for their decisions

"You don't have to now. The cops had nothing to begin with." Mary knew the problem at hand with them before coming in for their hunt.

They gave the couple their number and said to call them if they needed anything. The couple in turn said they would. A friendship was forming here, they could feel. It felt nice, they hadn't made many friends over the years and the Winchesters seemed like a good match for them.

They began to peruse properties in Lawrence, Kansas. They would have to move soon. They may have to save their money up to do it and take a small apartment there until they could afford a rental house but it would be worth it. It was better for them now. They had to move anyway and this time they would be moving closer to a place where they had friends, it was a good change from what they were used to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's…nice." Mary said gulping, okay, nice might have be being too polite. It was tiny rat trap. There was a little room off the side, the bedroom supposedly. The kitchen and a living room formed the second room and were joined, and that was it. So not a good place for the babies to grow up in.

"It will only be temporary." Sandra said softly and smiled tentatively, knowing what her friend was thinking. "We should have a house soon. We just need to save our money up to get one. Jake's job let him transfer here and gave him a hefty raise to sweeten the deal. Since we were going anyway, it seemed like a nice bonus."

"How soon until you get one?" Mary had an idea.

"In a month or two. One of his bosses here knows someone who is going to let us rent with the option to buy but it won't be ready for a month or two. He guaranteed us the house; we just have to save up enough for the down payment. This place is low rent enough to let us do that." Sandra pleaded, hoping her friend wouldn't complain too much. Sure the place was small and cramped but it's cheap and that's what mattered.

"No, you won't. You can come stay with us. We have a spare room or two." She eyed the babies and looked like she wanted to cry, "You see, we wanted children, no, we still want children. It's me you see. I have been injured so much from hunting. Hunters get hurt a lot. We get hit in a lot of places, even in our lower parts. I had surgery a few years back, one of many actually, but this one was different." Mary wiped her tears away hastily and looked away, focusing on a spot on the floor for a moment. "He said I was damaged…down there. Too many hits to the stomach and the nether regions. I had to have surgery to repair me but it would take my uterus and my ability to have my own. "

Sandra came to her side and touched her shoulder. Mary fell into her and began to cry. "Please stay with us! Just until you get your house, that's all I ask. Let me spend time with them, please! Let me give you a better place to go than this rat trap. It's only for a couple months and you don't have to pay anything. You can save up every penny you earn that way. I could use the company, John too. Please say yes, Sandra, please?" Mary cried softly some more, "I need this." Her eyes were soft with tears and need. She needed them to stay, needed time with those kids, with her friends.

"Okay, we'll stay." Sandra sighed smiling, Mary's face lit up with joy. "Just until we can get the house."

"Fine with me." Mary said, "But I get babysitting rights whenever you need one, and they come over on weekends to visit, you, too." Sandra smiled and nodded.

"Thank you!" Mary hugged her hard and smiled widely, "Thank you so much!" They hurried out, carrying the baby carriers with them. Mary shut the door behind them and headed toward her car.

"Um, I have to find a way to tell Jake about us staying with you guys." Sandra said nibbling her lip, she was pretty sure that Jake wouldn't mind if they did, John either. Those two were attached at the hip lately so that part would work out.

"I don't think they will mind too much. I'm sure John had already moved your stuff into the garage by now and returned the U-Haul. He wasn't keen on you taking this place to begin with. Jake probably knows all about it by now." Mary laughed and Sandra joined her laughing, too.

They decided to pick up supper from a restaurant and save the boys the trouble of waiting for them to cook the dinner for the man. The two women picked up some wine too. This was a celebration and they wanted to celebrate it.

They were glad their friends had decided to stay; Mary just hoped they would be happy here.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mary and John helped them move into the house exactly one month later. They didn't have much in the way of furniture but once the Winchesters cleaned out there attic, they were able to give them a house full of stuff. It was a nice house and Mary made sure the guys brought all of the nursery furniture they had been using up so that the women could set it up for them. Their old stuff wasn't nearly nice enough and they had talked them into getting rid of it early on. They had them take their baby stuff they had saved for their own kids…if they could have had one that was.

Mary and John pulled away, subdued and sad, already missing the little family that had stayed with them. They felt like family to them and like they belonged there, not in this monster of a house.

"I miss them already." Mary said looking down at her hands, tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Me too." John took her hand and squeezed it gently. Mary looked up at him and gave him a tentative smile.

It had meant a lot to her, to them, having them there. They could keep them safe there. Here they were vulnerable to attack, or that is what the Winchesters told themselves. Neither acknowledging the truth.

The truth being they would really miss those babies more. They were so wonderful to have around, almost like having their own finally. It hurt to see them leave. It left two baby shaped holes behind in their hearts and their homes. Shapes nothing would ever fill, hunting had made sure of that.

Mary began to cry softly into her pillow that night and John rolled over to pull her to him. Mary put her face into his shoulder and cried as if her heart were breaking and in a way it was. John held her and soothed, unmindful of the tears streaming down his own face.

The place felt wrong now. Something gone that somehow belonged there. It felt too quiet and empty.

Strangely enough, the Wilkonson's were feeling the same way across town. They missed their friends and wished they had stayed. They made a promise to visit them soon, and make sure they had weekly visits with the boys. They also had called up Bobby about setting up the legal papers giving the Winchesters officially the boys Godparents, in case anything happened to them. The Winchesters had introduced them months before on a trip they had made together. The old man had liked the boys instantly and took care of them every chance he got. Mary had said if they needed something like this, to call the man, he was connected that way.

Bobby was glad to help and said he would do it. He wished them luck and hung up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They died soon after.

They had felt someone watching them and they tried to be careful. They tried to protect their children. They tried to protect their friends. They tried to protect their family.

They failed and succeeded at the same time. A sad testament to how short life can be and how tragic it can end.

It was the black man again, the one that always seemed to find them. This time he had gotten too close to miss them and they had to do something, something for their boys. They made a plan and hated the way it would end. It would end with them dead but the kids alive. Mary would take them in. They just had to keep the hunters from catching on to what they had in mind.

They made plans to celebrate their anniversary and asked Mary to watch the kids for them. There was no anniversary, it was months away. They dressed up and put on their happy faces, while inside they were crying, already leaving their friends and their children behind, preparing for their deaths and hoping the others did not catch on and interfere. They held each other and cried their last tears, gave their kids one last hug and kiss. They dressed them and packed their diaper bags, leaving a note inside one of them, a note for their friends.

They carried the kids to the car and buckled the seats in…one last time. They took them to their friends. They watched their friends take in the kids and smile with love at them, loving them like only real parents could. They hugged their friends goodbye…one last time. Then set out to die. They went to the place all the way across town, the small Italian place, even though the place they liked best was a block from their house. They chatted and walked along arm in arm, taking their time when all they wanted to do was run and hide, they couldn't do that or the black man would know about their kids and kill them too. They didn't act suspicious when he came up behind them and took them hostage with a gun to their heads.

The couple looked into the man's eyes and saw their deaths. They closed their eyes and waited for it to come; their last thoughts were of their sons and how much they would miss them.

Gordon put the bullets between their eyes and into their hearts, never knowing their most precious secret. The secret they had died to keep from him.

A secret that if he had known it, it would have cost their sons their lives. Their deaths were a small price to pay for their safety.

Besides, know the Winchesters, if Gordon showed up, he wouldn't make it past the front door before dying in a puddle of his own blood. They would kill him before he got near those babies. They were the perfect protectors for their shapeshifter sons. They were glad they had included the shapeshifting manual in Sam's diaper bag, the family would need it.

They bled out on the cold and wet ground. They weren't found until the next morning and by then, it was over.

The news said it was a mugging gone bad but John knew the signs, so did Mary. A hunter had done this and now the babies were orphans. They weren't human and they needed to hide them from the others. The Winchesters decided to retire right then and dedicate themselves to taking care of and protecting the boys at all costs.

They called up Bobby to get help falsifying the adoption papers for the boys. They were theirs now and no one would lay a finger on them. John would kill them first.

They missed their friends but swore to take care of the twins. It was what they had died for after all.

They found the note and the journal that day and read them. The couple had known the hunter was after them and had lured him away before he could find out about the boys. It had been their final sacrifice.

The Winchester cried for them and mourned for them, but most of all, they swore to be there for their sons and get the bastard that had killed their friends in cold blood. That guy would pay and it would hurt, John vowed this.

And John being the good man he was…he always kept his vows.

Mary handed him Dean to feed and he took the bottle to do it. Mary took Sam and fed him. They sat on the porch and watched their new sons drink from their bottles and let the love for them fill them up once more. They were theirs and that was all that mattered. They couldn't have loved their own children more even if they had given birth to them themselves.

This was their family now. Anyone who threatened it would die painfully.

The boys were all that mattered now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the boys were 6, they began to shift. They mostly liked to take images that reflect those they liked most. Dean liked to shift into superheroes on television, superman, batman, flash, you name it , he became it. He even took on his father's shape once or twice, mostly to attend parent teacher conferences for him or to attend the IED planning sessions at his school. He could download memories but just enough to make sure he could be that person but not become them for real. He healed faster than humans but the more critical injuries would take longer to heal, a day or two more most of the time. He could be anybody. He had enhanced strength, about two times as strong as a human and he was faster than one too. His change was pulled into himself and he did not shed like some of the ones they had chased down before.

Sam preferred to become people like Stephen Hawking, Bill Nye the science guy, and others like that. He often turned into his favorite authors by just using their pictures on the inside cover to change by. He was often made to be his Mom by Dean. Dean didn't like to turn into girls; it went against his 'macho' code. So when a situation called for Mary, Sam had to be her, and, boy, did Dean tease him mercilessly over that every time. His other abilities were like Dean's but different in what they became.

They were trained to be hunters by their parents, and were doing well with the weapons training. The hand to hand was fun too. Dean's favorite sparring partner was Sam and vice versa. They were close now and even finished the other's sentences, felt their pain sometimes. Dean got appendicitis and Sam had to be given a pain shot too. Sam fell out of a tree and broke his arm. Dean could be found holding his arm crying in pain; the same arm Sam had hurt moments before. It was the little things that pulled them together and made them a good team. It was as simple as Sam's world revolved around his older brother and, Dean, well his world revolved around taking care of Sammy. John and Mary were second to them most of the time. They didn't mind, second was a wonderful place to be for those kids.

They depended on Mary and John for all their needs, their hugs and kisses, to tuck them in and tell them stories (although if Sam didn't like the way his parents told the story, he would crawl in with Dean and have him retell it the way that he knew Sam really like it, complete with laser beams and cannons, and often sea monkeys and unicorns playing starring roles). Dean never complained when Sam had nightmares or was scared of thunderstorms, and ran to his bed and clung to him for protection. John and Mary knew their son's fears but knew he would never come into their bed for comfort; no that was Dean's job, Dean's place.

One could say that the first time they found Sam cuddled into his brother after the first storm, they knew this. By the second or third, they saw how far down the parenting chain they really were. Eventually, they just accepted the fact that Sam would always need Dean more, more than anyone else. Dean would always need Sam more, so much more than anyone else on Earth. It hurt to acknowledge this but neither Sam nor Dean ever showed that they loved their parents any less, if anything they made sure they knew how much they loved them and needed them. John and Mary loved them for this and cherished them all the more for it.

It all changed with the boys turning 10 years old and a hunt gone wrong. A hunt they had promised never to do again.

A friend called in a favor. A witch was killing couples and they were needed to be that couple.

They didn't want to go but they had to. They were sure they could handle a little hunt like this one; it was one they had done before. They would be back with their boys in no time.

They were wrong.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked up to Bobby's porch and held onto the boys, relishing them in their arms, hugging their legs tightly. They begged them not to go but they had to.

"Uncle Bobby!" They cried happily and ran to the man, hugging him at the same time, making him pick them up. They laughed as the man tickled their cheeks with his scruffy beard and that made him do it more. He carried them inside and sent them off to play upstairs in the room he kept their toys in for when they visited, which was frequently. Bobby knew losing their friends, the boys' parents had hurt the couple and they had done their best to raise those boys as their own. They had drawn up papers making him their Godfather and began steps to include the clause in their wills that Bobby got the boys if anything happened to them. He would love them and protect them like they had.

They intended to live a long time and see those boys graduate, get married, have real lives outside of hunting. The hunting training was so they could protect themselves and defend each other if it came down to it. A hunter had killed their parents; they couldn't risk them meeting the same fate. They would make them ready for the other hunters out there that would hurt them if they knew what they really were.

They made sure Bobby had to Shapeshifter manual and could refer to it, if their sons ran into issues with their shifting abilities. It had been 4 years since they had first shifted and they had really good control over their abilities by now, John could proudly say. They acted and seemed perfect normal, so human it was scary, but the truth was that they weren't and that truth was what they had to know how to fight.

"Thanks for keeping them for us. It's safer for them here." John said, wishing they could just go home but knowing he couldn't.

"No problem, they are always welcome here. Truth be told, I've been missing them something fierce." Bobby said, listening to them argue upstairs over who was cooler, Mister Potato Head or Batman (the one with the little utility belt full of tiny gadgets). The other listened as well and smiled fondly up to where their children were playing.

"I vote for Batman." Bobby smiled. He liked that utility belt the hero wore. It was like a portable hunter's chest that he carried with him.

"Us too." The Winchesters chuckled and then got serious again. "We won't be gone long, a few days at most. Rufus is waiting for us, we show up, the witch shows up and Rufus ganks her. Pretty simple really."

"Sounds like." Bobby said serious, he had a bad feeling about this, a really bad one. "Want me to call them down to say Bye?"

"Yes, please." Mary said and Bobby called them down. Both boys ran down to the adults and eyed them expectantly.

Mary held out her arms and held both boys. She hugged them hard and kissed them on the cheeks. John held out his and they ran to him, kissing his cheek. He hugged and kissed them back.

"Now be good for Uncle Bobby, boys." John said sternly as two pairs of serious eyes looked up into his. "We'll be back in a few days." The boys ran to the couple and hugged them again, hanging on this time.

The parents managed to free themselves from their kids and said, "We'll be back, I promise. We love you, boys. You are our hearts. We'll come back for you. Just be nice and obey your Uncle Bobby. Promise me, boys." John said sternly and saw they were nodding in reply.

"We'll be good." Sam said, soberly, an almost adult look of understanding on his little face. The others saw grown up Sam shining out of it then, and realized how devastatingly handsome and good he would be when he grew up.

"Yes, We'll be good." Said Dean, flashing them his 'I am awesome' smile and it's second cousin, the 'I'm the greatest, worship me' eyebrow curve. They saw him in that look as the man he would become, devilishly handsome and charming as all get out. They pitied any girl who fell under that look; the poor things weren't going to stand a chance of resisting him. They also saw the good man he would become, so strong and resilient.

"Okay, well we'd better hit the road. Rufus wants us to hit town by tonight, that is the best time to catch the witch." They looked at their kids who ran to hug them one last time, Dean hanging on a little longer to whisper in his Dad's ear, "Be careful, Dad, I love you."

"We love you boys, too. We'll see you soon." They waved as they headed out the door and shut if behind them. Dean heard the Impala roar out of the yard and went watch them go. He felt a hand in his and knew it was Sam's. They watched the taillights fade and turn out of their sight. They sat down and stared in the direction their folks had left in, already missing them but knowing they would be back making it easier.

"Will they be okay, Dean?" Sam asked, leaning into his brother's shoulder, holding his hand tightly. The touch comforting him like nothing else ever could.

"Sure, Sammy, they'll be fine. It's just a witch is all. Besides, Rufus, the other guy, will be there watching over them. He'll back them up. It's a simple bait and trap thing. Don't worry, Sammy, they'll be okay." Dean reassured his brother and he felt Sam relax against him, the worry fading like it had never even been there.

Sam smiled at his brother and kissed his cheek, "Thanks, Dean. Sorry I was such a baby just now." He looked down, secretly still worrying about his folks but feeling a little better thanks to what his brother had said.

"Nah, Sammy, you weren't being any such thing. You were just worried about Mom and Dad. That is not girly. That is a man thing. You're going to be such a good man someday." Dean promised, and meant it. If it was being a baby to want to take care of those you love; it was the best thing in the world to do.

"You're going to be a good man someday, too. Dean." Sam said, hero worship shining from his face for the brother he sat beside. His belief in Dean written plainly there.

Dean saw the look and suddenly believed it too. If Sammy said it was true, it was true. Sam felt the same, if Dean said it was true, it was true. No if and or buts about it.

"Supper time, boys, go wash your hands and get in here!" Bobby called out and they went in to do it.

The small group ate happily together, laughing and smiling, secure they would be with their folks soon.

The next day, Bobby got the call he had hoped to never get. The witch had killed the Winchesters before Rufus could gank her. There were three of them, not one. One had stabbed John first and the other had held Mary while they did it. They had cut her throat after that, letting both their bloods comingle in the goblet. Rufus finally managed to kill the head witch but had broken into the room to find the Winchesters dead on the ground and the witch offering up their blood to her demon master like it was a precious offering. He shot his clip into her and watched her fall to the ground dead.

He stared at the couple in the corner. He took their dead bodies to his truck and laid them down carefully then covered them with a tarp. He called Bobby from the road. Bobby fought his tears but called the boys down to tell them the news, their parents were not coming back for them. They were being brought back to burn like all hunters do in the end. The boys' eyes got wide and they began to cry, wail as only kids can. They held onto him for dear life and he pulled them close. They made their way out to the yard and set up the pyres, a big one made for two. They helped Bobby carry out the salt and oil.

Dean stood staring at the waiting pyre and a hard look filled his feature, masking his pain, pushing it down. Sam turned to him and hugged him, crying softly. Dean's arms held him and let him cry, soothing him with soft words and gentle touches. Sam hugged him harder. Dean was all that was left of their family now, besides Uncle Bobby. Dean's face softened and looked down at his brother, his pain and loss filling his green eyes. A tear escaped but he let Sam see his pain, his loss, letting him know he wasn't alone in this, Dean felt the same way. It didn't take away their pain, this shared knowledge but it enabled them to function once Rufus and Bobby took the bodies of their parents, salted them and poured oil on them, wrapping them in bandages until they were full covered from head to toe, now resembling the mummies they had seen at the museum a long time ago.

Except these weren't some unknown Egyptian dude, this was their parents, their parents who would never come back to them ever again. They would never hug them or kiss them, they would never say 'We love you boys' or 'Eat your vegetables, Dean.' when Dean refused to touch them, merely pushing them around his plate.

They were alone now. Just Sam and Dean Winchester. It hurt and felt wrong. They watched their folks burn to ash and didn't cry, but the tears still fell silently down their faces. Their expressions were somber and lost. The fire reflected orange and yellow in their eyes, giving them an unholy light, flaring the way shifter eyes do when light hits them. Thank goodness Rufus had left after setting the people to burn or he would have seen the flaring eyes and knew what they were. Bobby watched it though and sighed, flare or not, those eyes were full of pain and loss. He wanted to help them through it. Take care of them like he had promised their parents, protecting them from those that would want to hurt them for just being what they were and not human enough for them.

He would teach them to fit in and hide. It was their best defense right now. He would also keep working on developing their abilities, since that was the only to keep them from losing control of them later. He went to stand behind them and put a hand on each of their small shoulders and pull them back a little to himself. They leaned into him but held each other, the only thing keeping them from falling apart at the moment.

Bobby collected their ashes into one urn and took them to a cemetery there in Lawrence where he buried the urn in a deep hole in their burial plots. The stone had both their names on it and the years they had lived. It said, "Good Friends, Good Parents, You Will Be Missed", and Bobby had meant every word as he had ordered the tombstone. They would be missed and he would take care of the boys, raise them the way their parents wanted him to, and maybe they would love him like them someday, if not, he was fine with being 'Uncle Bobby'.

The boys needed him. He would be there for them. It was the least he could do for them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the years, the boys learned to call him 'Dad' and loved him like their own father. They remembered John of course but knew their real father would never hold it against them if they loved Bobby that way too. They grew closer to each other, strengthening the strange bond they seemed to already have, the unnatural attachment to each other but always willing to make friends or love others anyone, inviting them in to their lives.

They knew what they really were and who their real parents had been. They knew they had died protecting them from a crazy hunter and they loved the people they couldn't remember for that, they had loved them and that was all they cared about.

Dean became stocky and heavily muscled but not overly so. His skin was tan from working on the Impala and playing outdoor sports at school. He played them all and excelled at them. His face filled out and his green eyes were now more pronounced, his lips poutier, his cheekbones deeper, His body was short but filled out, in good shape. His hair was spiky and short. His temper however was short and explosive, especially when someone picked on his brother, his geekier brother.

Sam got taller and leaner. His body was muscular but the muscles were more stretched out, flatter. His arms were toned rather than heavily muscled like his brother's. His face was longer, his jaw squarer. His cheekbones were high rather than deep. His eyes were green blue hazel. His hair was longer, feathered and styled, slightly emo in appearance. His smile was sexy and slow, revealing white teeth and dimples that drove girls wild every time he did smile. Dean had a similar smile but his was poutier whereas Sam's was more wicked and alluring, begging for wickedness. His temper was slow and his fuse was long, unless you were saying something offensive about his brother. That would make him pound you into the concrete if you did so. Dean did the same if someone said something offensive about Sam or threatened him, either one would put the offender in a world of hurt. Sam preferred to quietly pass his time in the library or working on extra credit. No one made too much fun of him for it, they were too scared to try.

Both boys were excellent fighters with perfected Hunter skills, since Bobby had been taking them hunting every summer between classes to show them the ropes. Both boys took to hunting like ducks to water. Their shifting powers coming in handy on more than one case and had saved Bobby's life more times than he cared to keep count of.

Graduation came and went for the boys. Bobby proudly shared the camera with his new wife, Ellen, and her daughter, Jo. Jo had graduated last year but she was just as proud of her step brothers as she could be. They looked so handsome in their robes and caps with the tassels. They grinned up to their family and their sunglasses hid their eye flares since so many were taking pictures that it was required. The school had raised a fuss at first, saying no sunglasses but Bobby had pointed out that wearing sunglasses to their Graduation ceremony was not forbidden and let them try to find it. They couldn't and grudgingly agreed to let the boys wear them on the excuse the lights hurt their eyes. It had saved all but the family from noticing the telltale shifter signs, the eyes, the eyes that flared on camera or in ultra -bright light.

Ellen ran a roadhouse in the next town, Harvelle's Roadhouse, although she preferred to call it a 'saloon'. She ran it daily and returned to the yard to them. She was a good mom and had raised them from when they were 12 years old. She had known Bobby years before but had never approached the man about being interested. Bobby took to visiting her place until she agreed to go out with him. They were married several months later, Ellen's and Bobby's second one. Jo was a good sister, and was a good influence on them, training with them, hunting with them, and accepting their true identities as shifters not human. That part didn't matter, they were her brothers and she would take care of them, it was never a question of her betraying their secret which she would never do, she would cut out her own tongue first, with a rusty knife at that. She was their age and it was nice to spend time with her. They did the brother things, following her on dates, stalking her boyfriends to make sure they aren't cheating on her, and all the things brothers do.

They still were closer to each other than anyone else but now more people shared that space, even if they would always take second place to each brother's devotion to the other. Their bond was different and confusing. It was best not to question it to hard, it was just the way they were. They had girlfriends at school of course, both of them being the 'good-looking twins' there after they had filled out and then Sam was Valedictorian so they each had their own ways of being themselves. One was more brute strength with a lot of brain behind those green eyes while the other was more quiet and sensitive, giving off a quiet confidence that impressed all those around him. He was eager to learn where Dean was bored easily in class, often sneaking out to peek in at Sam in his classes, just because he could.

They rotated around each other and nothing could stop it, so they stopped trying. They were shifters and twins, both things carried a world of weird with them. This was just a by-product of that. Bobby would have disagreed. To him, it was just a Sam and Dean thing, just another thing that made them different, made them special. They fought side by side, their motions in perfect sync. They were fluid and smooth, each one's moves flowing into the others. Their skills were spooky. They were in sync with each other at all times. Two sides of the same coin, yin to the others yang, and that was just the way they were.

They chose not to go to college but go into hunting instead and helping their father with his research and putting together case files for others. He was the information hub for most hunters, the one who could find anything out if given the time. He was the one others called when they needed more information on a bad thing. He had knack for it and was the best at it. Harvelle's was the sister hub. Hunters went there to hang out and talk shop, knowing it was a safe haven for them. Ash helped Bobby with research sometimes, helping him find out more about the more obscure and technological end of it.

They were 19 now and had become hunters in their own rights.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Then one day the safety factor failed. A hunter sensed they were different and was drawn to them. It turned out to be an ironic meeting. The hunter that had sensed them was also the one who killed their birth parents and would have killed them if the Winchesters hadn't taken them in, if their parents had not sacrificed themselves to protect them. That hunter was Gordon Walker, and he had a nose for the Supernatural. He was also crazy and had a 'If you're not human or I don't think you're human, You have to die' kind of guys. A whole new bucket of crazy they had never met before.

It all began with picking up some files from their Mom that Dad had asked Ash to look up for him.

The Boys had walked into Ellen's to pick up some research files for Bobby and were looking for Ellen when she shouted for them to come over to her, "Sam, Dean, over here!" She smiled at them affectionately. A black man approached them as they sat down and said with a wide over-exuberant smile, "Dean and Sam Singer? Bobby Singer's sons?"

"Yeah, why you asking?" Dean said, instantly on guard. He didn't trust others much. The he edged closer to his brother.

"Gordon Walker, an old friend of John Winchester, your father I believe." Gordon smiled widely and neither boy believed it was real in the least.

"I'm Dean, he's Sam." Dean said briskly, just waiting for the files so they could leave already. This guy made him twitchy.

"Here, these should work." Ellen said and handed them the files. Her eyes flicked knowingly at Gordon then to the door, warning them to leave, something about Gordon was making her want to get him away from the boys. They trusted her and left but resolved to tell their Dad about the man. He might know what his deal was.

Gordon watched them leave with a familiar gut feeling in his gut, something that said something supernatural around but that made no sense but he turned to get another beer anyway. He'd wait to see what this was about, his gut was never wrong.

Gordon smiled to himself. He would be seeing them later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She was right, that guy is trouble. Heard he was the one that killed your real parents years ago. Good people they were. Stay away from him. He had the nose for the supernatural, mostly goes by his gut." Bobby said worried now, "and you two? You are as supernatural as they get. You hide it well but a guy like that will find you. That nose for the supernatural is a scary gift, all the best ones had it, Mary, John, Me, Ellen, and Gordon to name a few. It's what made them such effective hunters."

"Don't worry, Dad. We'll stay away from him." Dean promised and Sam nodded in agreement. That had always been their way, one would often speak for them both, it was like they had their own wavelength or something. It was spooky to see in action, like now. It was even worse when they finished each other's sentences, that was just plain eerie.

A few days later, Sam never came back from visiting the Sheriff. He was going to help paint her house for her and wanted to see when she needed him to come over. Gordon took Sam out with tranquilizer dart and drug the unconscious young man with him into an alley. He drove off speeding away. A witness saw it and reported it. The Sheriff called Bobby with the news and description of the guy who took him. Bobby now knew exactly who had taken his son. He also knew who he worked with more than anyone else, Erick Leckmann.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam woke up bound and gagged to a chair and looking up into the face of the black man that had talked to them before. The same man they had been warned to stay away from.

The man that had murdered their birth parents in cold blood.

The man began to talk and talk and talk, ranting at him and taunting him, a cruel sadistic tone creeping into his voice with every word, an evil pleasantness behind each one. This man was pure Evil, Sam could feel it and was afraid.

"They hid you well, your parents, the Winchesters, even Singer…but I found out about you eventually, took some digging. You were taken in by the Winchesters the day the shifters died. They practically let me kill them; that should have been a clue. I missed that one but realized it this week. They died to keep you two a secret from me; otherwise I would have hunted you down too. Don't usually miss stuff like that, my bad. I will be remedying that right now." Gordon said to Sam, who was in front of him. He watched the monitors for the cameras to keep track of when his prey is finally here.

He tested all kinds of things on Sam: Holy Water, Salt, iron, then silver which caused Sam to scream as he jabs it into his arm a little.

Bobby drove to Ellen's and went in shotgun ready to shoot. "I'm Bobby Singer, this is my son Dean. Gordon had taken my son, Sam." Bobby stated, searching the crowd for the man he was looking for. All the hunters looked at him, one of their own was in danger, and then he continued, "One man knows exactly where he has taken him. I just want Erick Leckmann."

Ellen and Jo came to stand by her family, glaring around, searching for him as well. Her family was in danger and, like Bobby, she was pissed!

A running sound hit their ears and they looked to see a slightly built hunter running for the back room. Two hunters grabbed him and carried him by his arms up to Bobby, the man was clearly terrified.

"Where's Gordon?" Bobby demanded, handing his gun to Dean because he would be less likely to give in to his urge to shoot the man that way. On the other hand, one of the others listening in might do it for him. He was okay with that. He pulled out his knife instead and turned it in his hand contemplating how best to use it to find his son on the man in front of him. Bobby was shaking with rage by now.

"I don't know!" Erick whined and no one believed him. He was a very bad liar.

"You don't tell me, I will gut you…slowly and painfully, Erick, and them," he looked at the others, who also had knives out. "They'll let me."

The man's eyes roved wildly at all the angry hunters surrounding them and gulped in terror. He looked at Bobby and said softly, "The abandoned house at the end of Bradberg Road." He eyed the still approaching knife fearfully.

"Is he still alive?" Bobby asked edging the knife to the man's stomach, lifting his shirt as he spoke. The man nearly passed out from terror until Dean punched him in the jaw, waking him out of it rudely. "If not, you are dead. Whatever happens to him I will make sure happens to you, but ten times worse. I can get creative when the mood hits, and when it comes to this, I feel really creative, if ya get my meaning."

The man nodded in terror, he got his meaning loud and clear. "Last I heard, yes, he was. He's bait for him." He looked at Dean who looked at Bobby and then back at the man, getting angrier by the second. The bastard was after him! No one got away with using his brother as bait. Then again, it gave him a plan and he was sure it would work. He just wanted to gut this guy first before they left. "He wants to take them both out at the same time. Two birds, one stone kind of thing." They went to gut him themselves until Ellen put a hand on their shoulders and stopped them. They turned to look at her, mad she had stopped them.

"We got him. Go save Sam." Ellen said grimly, eying the terrified man with hatred. The group of hunters around them split in half and some went to stand by the man and half went to stand by Bobby.

"It's a trap." Said the sandy haired hunter by Dean's side.

"I know." Bobby said grimly.

"Well, let's not keep the man waiting." Dean said with his lips curved into a small cruel smile.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Shift for me, Sam, and this all stops. I'll let you die easy. Come on, Sam, it's a win/win for us, well for me, but a little for you. Shift for me, Sam." Gordon said as he leaned into Sam's face, holding up the silver knife so the light hit it and reflected onto Sam's face. Sam's eyes watched the knife then returned to Gordon, afraid but resolute in his resolve not to give into Gordon's demands. He would not give in! "One less evil thing to worry about walking the Earth, what with you two gone?"

"No, I'm not!" Sam shouted angrily, he wasn't evil but Gordon was.

"Yes, you are." Gordon said calmly and coldly. Cutting Sam on the arm with it. Sam had to grit his teeth and push his mouth into a line to fight the pain it caused. Gordon eyed him appreciatively, admiring his control.

"So are you!" Sam growled as his arm burn from the silver knife cut.

"Nah, now we both know that's not true." Gordon said cutting him again and Sam didn't make a sound, not giving him the satisfaction.

Sam glared at him and chuckled coldly, obviously not knowing any such thing. "One difference between us though." He said with an evil joy creeping into his voice.

"What's that, Sam?" Gordon asked, deciding to wait before cutting him again.

"You're going to die and I'm not." Sam said and watched Gordon approach him again. He drove the knife into Sam's shoulder a little and twisted it, making Sam have to grit his teeth harder to bite back a shout of pain.

"Shift and I'll stop." Gordon said, not removing the knife but driving it deeper, not all the way in yet, and twisting it again. Sam let out a shout of pain that time and Gordon smiled widely at it. He was enjoying Sam's pain.

"I'm not going to do any such thing so you should just kill me now!" Sam shouted angrily but flinched when the knife was pushed deeper again and twisted hard back and forth both directions.

"Not yet, I'm missing the matching set." Gordon said stopping the twisting but leaving the knife in to burn Sam as it touched his flesh.

"What?" Sam said with horror in his eyes as he realized what Gordon was waiting for.

"Your brother. You're both evil freaks." Gordon said pushing as he pushed the knife in a little more; Sam's head fell back in agony as it shot through his shoulder again, like a hot fire poker being slowly driven into him at a slow pace, utter agony driving a cry of pain from him again. "He'll come to save you." Gordon chuckled good-naturedly, clearly not the sanest apple in the barrel, in Sam's opinion.

"I'm going to kill you if you touch him!" Sam growled, struggling with his bonds, and finding no give there. He glared at the man again while trying to get his long fingers onto the knot to untie it without the man noticing.

"Not likely." Gordon said happily as he drove the knife in all the way and then gave it a hard turn to tear more at the healing flesh that had begun to wrap around it. Sam screamed this time, and again when Gordon did it again, laughing a little at the man's pain. He stopped for a second, and left Sam gasping in agony as the pain in his shoulder and arm increased exponentially from what it had been before.

He turned to see Dean approaching the back door, gun drawn, looking around for threats. Gordon laughed again, "Oh, look, he's right there. Let's welcome him." Gordon pulled out his own gun and went to stand by the door. Dean was almost there and Sam struggled, despite his pain, to get free. There was the sounds of the door being kicked open and a big fight taking place. Dean came running up to him and began to cut him loose, gun in one hand looking around in case Gordon came back in.

"No, Dean, get out of here! It's a trap." Sam said looking around in case Gordon was back.

"Got the memo already, big guy." Dean said smiling, his lip bleeding a little. A bruise was visible on his jaw, already yellowing. "What did he do to you?" Dean took off his shirt and pushed it to Sam's cuts and shoulder wound, wiping off the blood. The shoulder bled heavily as he pulled out the knife so he pressed the cloth into it hard to staunch it. He knew it should heal fast but with the silver sitting in there so long, it wouldn't heal as fast at all, it would be slow to close up.

Gordon stood there watching and came into the room. Dean stood and helped Sam up with him. He held his gun on the black man, not flinching, his green eyes shining with fury. Sam eyes were on him too and took the knife Dean had in his belt.

"We've been waiting for you." Gordon drawled, limping in and holding his side, Dean had hurt his ribs.

"Figured you were." Dean said smiling now, lowering his gun, "That's why I brought friends." He looked to the windows and Gordon saw what he had done. He had gotten the shed surrounded by hunters while he had distracted the maniac.

Gordon went to shoot them both, insanity filling his eyes as he realized the 'evil freaks' had gotten the drop on him and his mind broke under that knowledge. Two rounds took him in the heart and lower back as Bobby jumped out from behind a pillar and pumped two rounds from his shotgun into him. Gordon fell to the ground dead and Bobby went to his sons. Dean saw how Sam's shoulder was bleeding and put the cloth against it again. Sam crumpled under the pain it brought as it pushed against the already tender place and passed out from the blood loss.

"He's hurt badly, Dad. He's lost so much blood, too much!" Dean cried out and went to his knees to hold Sam's head, next to Bobby. The other hunters burst in and helped them get him to the car. They took him back to the roadhouse.

When they got there, the other man, Leckmann was gone and it was almost empty now. Ellen laid him out on a table and tended to his shoulder. The blood flow had slowed a little bit by then and not as heavy but she could tell he had lost a lot of blood. She had Jo go get a pack of Sam's blood type from the cooler she kept under the bar. She hooked him up to it with an IV pack she kept with the blood. They put a pillow under his head to make him as comfortable as they could until the blood pack was empty and had morphine shot to ease his pain. An hour later, they were able to stabilize Sam enough to get him into the car to leave for home. Ellen laid a soft kiss on his forehead and smoothed his hair with her hand.

"It's okay, Sam. The others don't know and won't ever. Gordon was crazy, we all knew that, it was why we left him alone. He had gotten psychotic over the years and no one would go near him for that reason. No one can fault Bobby for shooting him, he was saving you boys. Hell, they would have done it themselves if Bobby hadn't told them to stay out of it." Ellen said, looking at both of them now, "He killed your parents and Mary and John took you in. You ain't ever done anything to show me you are less than the good men you are, so that other part isn't important. Actions count, boys, remember that."

Ellen ran out with them, tossing Ash the keys and telling him to lock up for them. Jo ran beside her. Ash sat in a chair on the porch and gave them a two finger salute, holding up his drink with the same hand.

They drove home and Dean sat in the back keeping a close eye on his brother, who seemed to be getting groggy from the pain meds again. He put himself between Sam and the side of the car, as Sam succumbed to the drug's effects and went to sleep again, his unclothed chest rising and falling gently. His shirt had been the first victim to Ellen's ministrations, it was in the way of the wounds.

Dean soothed Sam with soft words and a hand on his head whenever he began to show signs of a nightmare or uneasy sleep. Bobby watched them in the rearview mirror and sighed happily. His boys were safe, their secret safe and no one knew they were anything but human, and he liked it that way, it was safer for them.

Ellen followed in her own car with Jo, worried about her sons. She knew Sam would recover soon enough but still worried. She couldn't help herself, it was just the way she was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gordon's body was never found. Hunters can hide evidence of their hunts. Gordon would never be found. They had disposed of the body when they broke into a mortuary and burned him to ash in the crematorium. From there, they tossed his ashes into a vat of holy water. The water ended up watering a tree in Pennsylvania several states away. Like I said, Hunters know how to hide evidence of their hunts.

Erick Leckmann shot himself and it was ruled a suicide by the coroner. All his friends they talked to were saying he had been severely depressed and acting strangely lately but had not expected this. The investigators believed them. The hunters had lied and done it well. It was what they did after all.

Both men had broken one of the sacred rules of hunting, 'Never Mess With Another Hunter's Family." Least of all, kidnapping and torturing them almost to death. Breaking it resulted in you being hunted down and killed on sight.

Gordon and Erick were now cautionary tales now for all hunters, ' You mess with hunter's families and this will happen to you.'

Gordon had been getting crazier over the years, the others had seen it and done nothing; this made them ashamed at what had happened to the Singers, they could have prevented this. By attacking Bobby's sons, Gordon had proved he was too insane to be allowed to live. Erick was killed on principle for helping him to do what he did, it made him as bad as Gordon, maybe worse in a way.

There is a saying, "For evil to flourish, all that is required is for good men to do nothing." Erick had done nothing, and, for that, had to pay. They would have killed Gordon themselves for it anyway.

An obituary was posted in the local paper: (it was in really small print and barely acknowledged by everyone who saw it)

"Erick Leckmann, Age 33, died Tuesday from self-inflict injuries. He leaves no family behind. His services will be held at Mortman's Mortuary and Funeral Home, (fittingly enough, it was the same mortuary they had burned Gordon at!) at 3pm on Thursday. No burial service or reception will be held."

His body was buried in an empty plot and given no headstone. He was forgotten from that moment afterward.

Strangely enough, no one showed for the service but did show up for the body, glaring at it in revulsion, puzzling the mortuary workers in the process.

Surprise, Surprise.

Ellen threw a party afterward celebrating the event, singing ensued, not all on-key of course.

The boys were safe now and all was well for them to continue hunting again.

The other hunters clapped Dean on the back and Bobby, too. They were careful with Sam but shook his hand. They were glad they were okay and would be working with them soon again.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

This is an alternate storyline where the boys are twins and shifters. Their birth parents were shifters and friends of the Winchesters, hunters by trade. Once the birth parents were killed, they went to live with John and Mary. Then later to live with the Singers.

There are no vessels, Lucifer, Michael, or Angels in this storyline. The apocalypse storyline will not play into this. There will be no Gabriel, God, or Castiel coming into it either, if anyone wonders.

This is all about the boys as shifters and as Bobby's adopted sons.

Please review if you liked it, let me know what you think.


	2. Poltergeist Hunt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters but I have managed to make them into something they hunt but in a good way.**

_(This is part of an arc about a living doll that is killing people so each chapter will continue from the end of the one before it.)_

**Warning: This is based in an alternate universe where the boys are shapeshifter twins that were adopted by John and Mary after their real parents, close friends of the hunters who were killed by Gordon. They are later adopted by Bobby after the Winchesters are killed on a hunt. He does know they are shifters and has raised them as Hunters, like their adopted parents had been doing while teaching them to be good shifters and how to hide what they are from others. **

**No, the other hunters don't know they are shifters and they are good at acting human but are fully shapeshifters not human genetically but raised to behave as human by their parents. No, there will be no Lucifer, Michael, or vessel, or leviathan plots in this storyline just the boys hunting as Hunters and shifters. **

**Yes, there will be Wincest but I will keep it brief and romantic as possible. This isn't that kind of story.**

**Plot:** They are hunting a poltergeist and Dean just has to annoy his brother.

**Preview of next chapter**: Boys find their lives changing even more and they adapt to it in true Winchester fashion.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Sammy, take left and duck. That son of a bitch is here somewhere." Dean said pulling the salt gun.

"Why are we doing this again, humor me, please?" Sam said, eyes searching for the spirit. His shifter senses screamed that it was here…and close. He could smell the ectoplasm like whiskey and smoke in the bars Dean made them frequent for these cases.

"You know why. Lee Parker asked Bobby for a favor and he sent us." Dean said, seeing the spirit and flicking his eyes over to it. Sam got the message and moved closer to the opposite wall, to get behind it.

"Why didn't he finish the hunt then? It isn't like we don't have enough problems keeping up with the damn monster marathon that has been going on lately. Remember those things, with the eyes and the weird teeth from before, Eve's creations?" Sam smirked, clearly picking on him again. Eyes followed the thing as it flitted from shadow to shadow. Their eyes catching each movement easily but pretending not to see it. The spirit was messing with them and they knew it. They also hated it.

"The Jefferson Starships?" Dean said smiling, eyes catching it moving to another corner, closer to where his brother was standing, doing a fine job of being 'bait'. It was his turn for it anyway.

"Stupid name." Sam said roughly, his disdain for the name that Dean chose for the monster in the tone.

"My discovery, my name." Dean said bickering covered their concern for each other like it always had.

"Still stupid." Sam said, his eyes slipping to where it slowly flitted closer to the brothers as they stalked it.

"Tough, Bro, you name the next one." Dean said gasping; the thing was closer to Sam now.

"So, what happened to Lee again?" Sam asked nervously, he had seen how close it was.

"The thing threw him from the third story window and he nearly broke his back. Doctors say he will be okay if he takes it easy." Dean said, eyes behind Sam, signaling it was time to spring the trap.

"Poor guy." Sam said sympathetically.

With practiced ease, Sam reached a hand out to his brother, who pulled him beside him, Sam already pulling out the iron wrench from his waistband. Dean followed suit. The ghost lunged at them, furious at being denied its prize. The ghost was suddenly stuck and unable to move. It looked around in confusion and rage.

"Sorry, Dude, _that_ is a Samarian Ghost Trap. It will hold you still while we find your remains and take care of them." Dean grinned evilly at the murderous specter. "We won't be long." He winked and Sam snickered at the joke.

"You shouldn't taunt the things you hunt, Dean." Sam warned, that spirit was _furious_!

"I don't see why not." Dean grinned, and searched the bedroom drawers for a photo album then the closet. He pulled out the large red book and found it. He held the piece of hair proudly.

"It's tacky, Dean, and it just pisses them off enough so that if they get out of the traps or whatever, that they will come try to kill us, just like every time you do it." Sam said cringing, it was one of Dean's favorite activities, pissing off the supernatural to the point it tried to kill them.

"Now, Sammy, how many times have I _ever_ done that to you?" Dean's smirk widened. He knew Sam had kept count.

"11 so far; that ghost makes 12." Sam sighed, "Burn the thing already, I'm tired and need to clean up." Sam said reaching to pull it out of Dean's hand, deciding he would do it if Dean kept stalling.

"That hurts, Sam, it wounds me." He lit the hair with his lighter and it went up fast, taking the spirit with it. "You know I would never let anyone or anything hurt you, you know that."

"I'll remind you of that the next time you do it." Sam sighed long-sufferingly. There would be a next time. It was what Dean loved to do.

"Nag, nag, nag." Dean said as they walked to the Impala.

"Yeah, right, like you don't nag me to be your damn wing man at every bar! Like you don't play on the whole sexy twin thing to get the bimbo into bed." Sam said and laughed. He really didn't mind that part. He was just needling his brother now.

"Isn't my fault chicks dig the twins' thing. It would work better if you would take them up on the offer and not act all awkward." Dean advised. Sam was uncomfortable when women tried to come on to him and he had to fight the urge to say 'Christo!' at them. It was actually funny to watch which was probably why Dean did it to him so much. Yes, Dean liked to torture his brother that way. It was one of his favorite torture methods actually.

Yes, Sammy had trust issues. Dean had to admit he did too.

All hunters had trust issues. It came with the job description, right up there with the nightmares and guilt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anita, this is my twin brother, Sam. Anita, Sam." Sam took her hand and shook it, sighing. Yes, Dean was trying to set him up with women again. At least this one looked a little smart. In fact, she reminded him of the school librarian, a lot. Sam got semi-hard at the thought. Dean noticed and chuckled.

Sam had a thing for librarians, teacher, business professionals. Dean knew this and had picked her for that reason. If it wore glasses, had a bun or something like that, was pretty, and dressed like his third grade teacher, Sam went for it. However, Dean preferred the ones that had trouble with big words and definitely wouldn't know what half the words out of either brother's mouth actually meant.

Yes, Sam and Dean had high IQ's and had graduated from Stanford, Sam was valedictorian. Dean said it was because he was such a kiss up but secretly he knew Sam had earned that honor. He had loved school. Sam thought the same about Dean, not that anyone could ever beat it out of him. Dean wouldn't have ever let him live down that sissy type of comment.

Sam sighed and moved closer to her, giving up. At least this one looked his type, Dean usually introduced him to the stupidest females on the planet. Most were drunk and too flirty, they got touchy and Sam hated that. If Dean had taken the time to search himself, he would have realized he was the same way.

"Oh, my. Twins, huh? Bet you do everything together, don't you, handsome?" The woman purred, playing with his pectoral muscles that peeked out from the top of his shirt. They were both bigger built than most humans, which made sense because they weren't really human to begin with. Sam cringed at her insinuation. The gross factor increasing steadily as she eyed them both; clearly expecting them to be just _that _twisted.

Sam threw Dean a look that said 'Where do you find these women? Do they follow you back from the gutter or what?' Dean's mind loved the gutter. Sam suspected his brother was buying a condo there and moving in soon.

"Why don't you come back with us and find out? I'm bringing your friend along so it could be fun." Dean winked at Sam. 'Fun' meaning a foursome which he so was not doing. Sam moved back from her and looked at Dean.

"I have to go. I have a big lecture to prepare for tomorrow." Sam lied easily, they were pretending to be a College professors' TA's tonight. The girls were coeds at a dorm near the college.

"Oh, you're a TA here?" the girl leaned closer and Sam backed up some more, trying not to be too obvious about it.

"Yes." Sam said smiling. It was a good cover story for being here.

"Wow, a smart man. I love smart men. I like to…" She then began to whisper in his ear exactly what she liked to do with smart men. Sam had to admit, she was good with her words. "Wanna let me show you?" Her hand edged to his leg and Sam moved his leg away a little, reflecting that she was definitely the touching type. He hated touching types. They were creepy.

Sam made up his mind this was not going to happen right then and there.

"So, Dean, what do you teach?" The other girl purred, biting his ear. Dean let her and enjoyed it. Sam rolled his eyes and Dean shrugged, 'Such a man-whore' rang out from that look and Dean knew it too well.

"Physics." Dean said returning the favor, turning his date on more.

Sam's date kept trying to grab at him but he kept out of reach. He wasn't interested now. She was still a bimbo, just a smarter version of one.

"I like knowing how things work, know what I mean?" Dean said grinning and leaning into her neck, "I would love to see how you work, baby." The woman moaned a little and took his hand to pull him to the door, ready for Dean to plunder, another woman to fall for that charm he just oozed without really trying.

"Coming, Sammy?" He said looking back at Sam, who did not look like he going to. Dean groaned internally as he watched the other woman pawing Sam and Sam backing up. He reflected that she had seemed so smart and his type before but now she was just…not.

"No, I have some stuff to do. I will see you in the morning." Sam said waving him off. Dean looked thoughtful now and let go of the woman he was with, going over to Sam. He looked at the ladies and asked them to wait by the door while they talked.

"What is it, Sam? I'm so sorry. She seemed like your type." Dean said apologetically, grabby chicks were such turn offs, even he had to admit it was true.

"She was. I'm just not interested right now. I'm tired from the hunt, that's all." Sam said, smiling a little now. Dean knew how to talk to him, not many did. He was good at Sam-speak.

"Where you going to be?" Dean asked. They only had one room. He wanted to know where to find Sam when he was done debauching himself.

"Here." Sam said softly, waving Dean off. "It's only midnight, plenty of time until close. Not even you need that much time."

"Don't leave, Sam. I mean it." Dean made him promise to not leave the bar. It was a new town and they only had each other for back up at the moment. They had to be careful.

"I won't. I was just going to call Dad and Lee about the case wrapping up anyway." Sam said pulling out his phone and opening it.

Dean headed back to the waiting women. The one with glasses was disappointed but more than willing to join Dean in a threesome, Sam could tell already and chuckled. He headed out the door, eyes on Sam, letting him silently know to be careful. Sam nodded and the man left pulling the women behind him. The women laughing now, pigeons ready for plucking.

Sam called Lee first and let him know the ghost was taken care of and the man said to tell Bobby thanks for the help. They promised they would. He then called their father and told him how the hunt had went.

"Where's your brother, Sam?" Bobby asked already suspecting where.

"Off with the bimbos of the day. I'm waiting here while he uses the room." Sam admitted. He actually liked the solitary thing sometimes, like now. It relaxed him.

"Sam, why don't you let him set you up with one? It's not like you're proposing to them or something." Bobby said sadly, Sam was the shy one. He liked better women than Dean who, in turn, preferred the easy to get women over the ones that actually had half a brain. He had bimbo radar and damned if that thing pinged regularly. Sam liked a smart woman but didn't expect a proposal either, just someone with some substance to her.

"I was fine with the one he picked this time until she suggested we 'did everything together' and kept touching me. Turns me off when someone does that." Sam explained. He really had liked her until she had said that. "I don't respond to that stuff." Sam sounded defeated now. "I'm never going to find anyone I like." His voice was softer now, almost crying. He was lonely.

"Yes, you will." Came a gravelly voice behind him, taking the phone from him with long tanned fingers. Dean had come back. "Don't let me hear you say that again, Bro." Sam smiled happily at his brother now.

He ruffled Sam's hair and gave him a light nudge to the shoulder, "They weren't worth the trip there, Sam. I didn't like that 'everything' remark either. You'd think that in a college town they would find better material than that."

Sam knew what he was really saying. The woman had gone too far with that remark. It had bugged Sam, so in turn, it bugged Dean. It was their way. Sam was fluent in Dean-speak, too. "I'll find you a better one on the next hunt." Dean sat beside him and, when the waitress came, he gave her a big smile and ordered shots, six of them. Three for Sam, Three for him.

"Hey, Dad." Dean said nibbling on a pretzel from the counter.

"Dean. Heard the hunt went good." Bobby said grinning, understanding what Dean was really saying, too. See, he understood Dean-speak too.

"Yeah, that trap that Sam thought up worked perfectly." He grinned proudly at Sam, who had researched and came up with the Samarian Ghost Trap idea. The lore supported it and Sam just figured out how to draw one out from the vague descriptions of it in the texts. Dean had helped figure out the symbol positioning and layout.

"You two heading home soon?" Bobby asked. Ellen was missing them.

"Yeah, tomorrow morning." Dean answered, smiling now.

Bobby sighed as he read the article and what information he had on his recent case file. It was in their area where they were now and did need urgent attention. It was even their kind of case. Damn, he was going to have to give it to them when all he really wanted was to have them home with him! The boys had been catching case after case, each weirder than the last lately. They hadn't been home since they had left last month. They missed their sons and the holidays were coming up. He hated this part of hunting.

There was some whole weird monster marathon kicking in. Every hunter was busy, and Bobby, Ellen, and Jo were being run ragged trying to keep up with the requests from hunters everywhere for research and assistance on their cases. "Maybe you better hold off on that. Got a case where you are right now that could use your attention. It's a pretty gruesome one, boys."

"Sure, Dad. Got one of those feelings again?" Sam said worried, this case had Dad wigged and that wasn't a good sign.

"Yeah, got four dead college students and some really confusing clues. It's making my Hunter's radar scream bloody murder right now." Bobby said irritably. This was one _really_ weird case, one his sons were good at solving. It _was_ their kind of case, to be honest.

"Email us the file and we'll get started on it right away." Dean said, taking the phone while Sam took notes on what he had just heard from their dad. "Don't forget the confusing clue part, bro. That is important." He teased the grumpy man.

"I know, Dean, not a rookie at this job, you know." Sam grumbled, and smiled at his brother, who was smirking at him now, clearly picking on him now. "Jerk."

"We'll let you know what we find." Dean promised and Bobby nodded at the phone. His sons were efficient little buggers.

"Watch each other's backs closely this time. It could come back and bite you in the ass really damn quick if you're not careful. Go pear-shaped real fast, if you get my drift." Bobby said worried now. Both boys reflected they hated it when cases went pear-shaped. It meant someone would try to kill them…again. It was a favorite activity of the Supernatural baddies they hunted. One that annoyed the crap out of the Shifter brothers.

"We will, Dad." Dean promised.

"Keep in touch, boys. Call me if you need backup. I'll come help." Bobby offered, showing his concern for them. "Love you, boys."

"Love you, too, Dad." Both boys said into the phone, making their Dad smile into his whiskey. He loved them, too. "We'll be in touch after we look at the file. Let you know our next move."

"Okay, you boys stay safe. Get home alive and in one piece or Ellen will kill me. We miss you." Bobby said smiling. Dean had come back because he knew his brother wouldn't ask him to stay there with him and hang out. Sam was too proud to say that. He would just let Dean go off with the women rather than admitting anything. Besides, he was worried about Sam and, when he worried about Sam, he got like this.

Bobby was worried about him, too.

They hung up and smiled down at the shots lining the table. Sam took the first one and slung it back, throat burning from the whiskey pouring down his throat, then waited for Dean to do it, too. They did this with all the shots and then headed home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys took a nap then downloaded the file, printing it out on their portable printer they kept with them. Well, Sam kept with them. Dean would have forgotten the thing at the first motel if he had his way. The file was vague and had barely anything to it. It was thin, really thin. Thin files were notoriously difficult to work. It meant there wasn't much information on it. These types of files were the bane of their existence and the ones they usually got stuck with.

Most of the time, they had to work them without backup, too. Which is why they probably got stuck with the cases to begin with. That's not to say they didn't get to work with other hunter's sometimes. Most hunters liked working with the boys because they were good at their jobs.

Unfortunately, being Shifters was harder to hide when working with others which explains why they usually worked them alone, or with their family as backup. They had a secret to hide, one that would get them hunted by their own friends, if they knew it.

They really hated _thin_ files.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Pleasant Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters but I have managed to make them into something they hunt but in a good way.**

_(This is part of an arc about a living doll that is killing people so each chapter will continue from the end of the one before it.)_

**Warning: This is based in an alternate universe where the boys are shapeshifter twins that were adopted by John and Mary after their real parents, close friends of the hunters who were killed by Gordon. They are later adopted by Bobby after the Winchesters are killed on a hunt. He does know they are shifters and has raised them as Hunters, like their adopted parents had been doing while teaching them to be good shifters and how to hide what they are from others. **

**No, the other hunters don't know they are shifters and they are good at acting human but are fully shapeshifters not human genetically but raised to behave as human by their parents. No, there will be no Lucifer, Michael, or vessel, or leviathan plots in this storyline just the boys hunting as Hunters and shifters. **

**Yes, there will be Wincest but I will keep it brief and romantic as possible. This isn't that kind of story.**

**Plot:** The boys are hunting a creature killing on a campus and Sammy finally meets a nice girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi." The brunette said coming up to the table, shyly. She had her hair pulled back in a French braid and wore gold rimmed glasses. She was at least 22, from what they could tell. She seemed nice. "I'm Tina. Tina Walker."

"Dean Singer." Dean said pushing Sam more in front of him, "This is my brother, Sam." Sam smiled embarrassed. Sam thought she was cute so he didn't mind his brother pushing him at the girl, this time at least.

"You are the new teacher's assistants for Professor Thomas Cedricson. I am in his class." Tina's eyes met Sam's and she smiled sweetly at him. Her eyes slid away shyly. "I noticed you, Sam."

"You did?" Sam gulped, he wasn't used to this kind of attention. Most girls weren't nearly this nice to him and she hadn't even made the 'twin' comment yet, a point in her favor.

"Yeah. I was surprised to see you here. You don't seem the type." Tina said smiling softly, trying to keep eye contact; she liked this guy. She hadn't expected to meet someone here. Her roommate had dragged her here, saying "I'm gonna get you a life if it kills you."

She hadn't expected to meet the taller man here.

"So, what are you doing here, Tina?" Dean said scooching over and making Sam have to slide closer to her, whether he liked it or not. This girl was definitely his type; Dean wouldn't let his repressed brother pass on this girl!

"My friend dragged me here." Tina's eyes went to the big busted blonde that had managed to get herself sandwiched between two frat boys at the bar. Tina just knew she was going to try to set her up with one and she so didn't want that. "Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure." Sam was curious, she looked unhappily at the bar and her friend now. He saw the guys talking to her friend and figured out why. He knew the feeling.

"Can you pretend to be interested in me and hang out with me so she won't try to set me up with one of those Neanderthals? I would appreciate it. Trust me, you won't have to play the role long. I'm sure she will be leaving with one of them shortly; it's what she does, a _lot_. She's a great friend but a little oversexed to be honest. Please, Sam?" Tina begged desperately, her friend was pointing her way now, and they were looking at her appreciatively. Tina paled, ugh!

"He'd love to." Dean said smugly, and Sam blushed but took her hand, letting her pull him to the bar. He slid an arm around her shoulder to get the message to the others she wasn't available anymore. He felt the tension slide out of her shoulders, and smiled widely, dimples flaring briefly. Tina saw it and was taken by surprise with the urge to kiss him. That was a new urge and she blushed looking away in embarrassment, hoping that maybe he hadn't seen her look.

He had seen it.

As they walked to the bar area, Tina said, "Thank you for doing this, Sam. I know you aren't interested in me so I appreciate the help."

"But I am interested in you, Tina. So it's not really a problem, you don't have to thank me." Sam admitted, he did like this one. She really was what she appeared to be, nice and smart.

"Oh, you are?" Tina said and smiled wider, meeting his eyes now, smiling softer now. "Well, that's different then. Want a drink?"

"Sure, whatever you're having." Sam nodded and they sat at a couple free seats.

"What will you have?" The bartender asked.

"Two beers please." Tina ordered. She didn't drink the hard stuff so beer was as strong as she got and one was her limit.

They got their beers and found a table to talk alone together. Her roommate left with both men on her arm.

"There she goes." Tina chuckled, Sam saw she had a pretty smile, he liked it. "Glad I got cab fare."

"We'll run you home. You don't have to take a cab. If you don't mind, that is. "Sam offered, he wanted her to stay. He wanted to spend time with her. He had finally found someone to like.

"Okay, I don't mind at all." Tina smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Sam."

Sam blushed again, she was perfect.

They talked for hours about her and Sam lost track of the time. Dean picked up a girl and told Sam he'd be back , that happy-go-lucky grin on his face. He was clearly going back to their room with his newest bimbo and was glad Sam had met someone he liked.

"We'll be here. Hey, Dean, can we run her home later?" Sam asked smiling, knowing Dean would agree to it.

"Sure thing, Sammy. Be back later, don't leave." Dean threw him the look he always did. The 'stay here and don't go anywhere, you're my only backup here, man' look.

"I won't. I'll just be here with Tina." Sam said and Dean took off to the car, leaving them alone. The music started and Sam asked, "You wanna dance?" He looked at the dance floor. It was a slow song, he could dance to that music pretty well. He wasn't so good at the faster stuff.

"Sure." She let Sam lead her to the dance floor and hold her fairly closely, keeping a decent distance between them. She pushed in closer, liking the contact better that way. She could feel his muscular body beneath the loose clothing and marveled at how sculpted that body felt, so many muscles. She bet he had a terrific body under those clothes. She shook her head in embarrassment now; she was thinking bad thoughts. She had just met the guy. Hard to believe she had just met the guy and was already wondering what he looked like without a shirt, bad Tina! So unlike herself.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sam noticed her eyeing him appreciatively and looking away in embarrassment. He felt good now, she liked his body. It was a start, a really good one.

Not many women took the time to appreciate him like that. Well, not the nice girls at least. It was all the slutty ones ever noticed. Ironically if you pulled out his mind, they could have cared less, all they wanted was a hot body to have sex with. Sam hated those types of girls. No appreciation for a good form, none at all. Like his. He had a brain, too, you know.

"Nothing." She muttered. Man, she was being all kinds of stupid here. What was wrong with her? She finds a great guy and all she can think of is how hot his body must be under his clothes. Wow, she was her roommate now, ugh. She had to stop that thinking.

"Didn't seem like nothing." Sam pushed. She was cute when she was shy.

"Well…" Tina bit her lip and admitted, not looking at him. "I was actually thinking you probably had a great body under those clothes, it felt like it anyway." She chuckled quietly, "I am not trying to pick you for sex, Sam. You did ask what I was thinking. I don't normally act this way, honest."

She kept her eyes from him. This was embarrassing enough. Sam laughed, a deep throated sexy laugh that made her catch her breath and look up at him from the sound of it, smiling a little now in return. At least she hadn't offended him. That was good.

"I appreciate the compliment, Tina. I don't mind." Sam said kissing her cheek, "I haven't been appreciated that way for a while now, it is very flattering for you to see me that way, it really is. It felt nice for once."

"Good, I thought that might offend you or give you the wrong idea." Tina said a little more confident now. He was making her feel more comfortable and at ease now. It felt nice, too.

"So what are you studying, Tina, what's your major?" Sam asked and she smiled up at him.

"I'm a physics Grad student. One more year to go." Tina said proudly and Sam smiled, she was so smart, too.

"Congratulations, Tina. Bet your folks are proud." Sam said.

"Yeah, they are. I already got an offer from college to teach it." Tina said happily.

"Going to do it?" Sam asked.

"Not sure. I kind of wanted to work at NASA or someplace like that." Tina admitted. She was flattered but it wasn't what she ultimately wanted to do with her life.

"That would be good field for you. I'd hold out if I were you." Sam advised, she shouldn't settle for teaching when she wasn't wanting to do it. She still had choices, she was young enough. Smart enough, too.

"I probably will." She hadn't wanted to admit it to her folks or her teachers but that was what she had been thinking lately. He must have read her mind.

"Good for you." Sam encouraged.

"Thank, Sam." Tina said smiling, her eyes seeing Dean entering the bar now. "Think your ride is back."

Sam turned to see Dean, feeling disappointed. She would want to go now, he was sure of it.

Dean waved them over and they came, both looking a little droopy. They expected him to want to go now and didn't want to go yet. Dean shrugged and had them sit down.

"We can stay a while." Dean said smiling, throwing his brother a wink. 'I got this, bro.' written in that look.

"So, what did you major in, Sam?" Tina asked, all eyes for Sam now, not ignoring Dean but her eyes were being drawn to him instinctively. Dean didn't mind, he saw how her attention was making his brother feel and he wanted him to feel that way. So he let them be. Sam was happy and she seemed nice. He had gotten laid and now he wanted to drink some more. It was a good night to be had for all.

"Biotechnology." Sam lied, it had been Criminal Law but since he was TA'ing for Physics professor, Biotechnology seemed a better choice.

"And you, Dean?" She asked and Dean smiled, lie ready, "BioChem." He said smoothly.

"Good fields." She nodded in approval. No wonder the Prof chose them to be TA's, they were well suited to his teaching criteria.

"Yes, they are." Sam's eyes looked into hers, making her insides feel all fluttery.

She leaned in and kissed him before she lost her nerve…again. He saw her pulling away and pulled her back, kissing her a little firmer now, not pressuring her, letting her lead the kiss. Soon enough she pulled away and looked shy again. Wow, that man could kiss. It gave her ideas she so _shouldn't_ listen to so she decided they should probably head home. Her hormones finished that sentence with "to his room to finish what those sexy lips had started" while her common sense said "before I do something stupid and scare him off."

"I should go home now." Her eyes spoke of her true wants but they both knew it wasn't a good idea so they did the opposite of what they wanted. They decided to take her home.

When they got to her apartment building, Sam walked her to the door, suddenly nervous.

"It was nice meeting you, Sam. Guess I'll see you tomorrow." She felt shy now too. Boy, was she being schizo tonight, Tina reflected in embarrassment.

"Yes, I'll be there." Sam nodded, moving closer, not feeling so shy now. He wanted to kiss her one last time. A hand went to her face, stroking her jawline and up to her cheek. He took his time, making sure she was open to his kiss.

Her eyes closed and met his lips halfway and they kissed deeper than before but kept it closed mouth, sort of. Her hands slid to his chest and neck, pulling him in closer, liking that hard body against her. She let go and he moved away. Both smiled widely now.

"Would you be interested in lunch with me tomorrow?" Sam asked, wanting to spend time with her while they were here.

"I'd like that. How about after class we do that?" Tina suggested, eyes bright, smile still wide.

"Perfect. See you then, Tina. I had a good time tonight." Sam said stepping down the steps to go.

"Me too. See you tomorrow." Tina said, taking the knob to open the door to the building.

"Bye." Sam said walking away now and heading to the car.

"Bye." Tina whispered and smiled more, closing the door behind her and heading to her apartment. She heard no noise. Sheila must have went to their place for the night. She dressed for bed and went to sleep smiling, thinking of Sam. So hot, so smart…so nice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

As they drove to the house, Dean couldn't resist teasing his brother just a little bit. The guy was smiling way too much not to.

"So, why didn't you invite her back to the room, Sammy? She seemed interested enough." Dean was only teasing, although she had seemed very interest but Sammy wasn't like that so he knew it wouldn't have happened anyway. Sammy wouldn't let it.

Sam rolled his eyes and shrugged, he had been tempted but no, he wouldn't do that. Dean knew that and Dean was teasing him. She couldn't blame him, Sam felt so good right now that annoyance was beyond him right now, the happy feeling too strong. "Nah, got a date for lunch with her tomorrow, though."

Dean smiled happily at him now. "Good for you, Sammy! I knew you had it in you. After class, I assume?" Dean knew the class got out at noon.

"Yeah. You don't mind eating alone tomorrow afternoon, do you?" Sam realized that Dean only had lunch with him lately.

"Nah, I will get Thom to have lunch with me instead. I got to talk to him about some of the relatives and friends of the victims, gotta start that list so we can check it out. Don't need you for this part. I do need help interviewing witnesses though." Dean knew Sam would help with that.

"No problem, I can help with that. We'll split the list if it's too long a list. If it's short, we can work it as a team." Sam suggested. Already looking forward to his lunch with Tina.

"Good thinking, Sammy." Dean said. He grabbed the phone and dialed their Dad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Intelligent Conversations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters but I have managed to make them into something they hunt but in a good way.**

_(This is the beginning of an arc about a living doll that is killing people so each chapter will continue from the end of the one before it.)_

**Warning: This is based in an alternate universe where the boys are shapeshifter twins that were adopted by John and Mary after their real parents, close friends of the hunters who were killed by Gordon. They are later adopted by Bobby after the Winchesters are killed on a hunt. He does know they are shifters and has raised them as Hunters, like their adopted parents had been doing while teaching them to be good shifters and how to hide what they are from others. **

**No, the other hunters don't know they are shifters and they are good at acting human but are fully shapeshifters not human genetically but raised to behave as human by their parents. No, there will be no Lucifer, Michael, or vessel, or leviathan plots in this storyline just the boys hunting as Hunters and shifters. **

**Yes, there will be Wincest but I will keep it brief and romantic as possible. This isn't that kind of story.**

**Plot:** Dean has lunch with Thom and Sam has a lunch date with Tina. They gather information from both people about the case and the people they should talk to. Then the brothers go to interview the witnesses together as friends of the people or something like that.

**Preview of next chapter:** Boys visit family members and loved ones of victims. Dean gays up Sam and he retaliates.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean sat with Thom the next afternoon, their lunch going cold as they found themselves too busy to eat it. Thom was helping him come up with a list of people to interview and to try to establish a starting point for their investigation.

"Well, Victoria lived with her grandmother and took care of her. She did have a couple friends she had lunch with here every day after class." Thom answered when Dean asked him what he knew. "Tom Parkhurst lived with his life partner off campus somewhere, I have that address in my computer here. Juliet Winslet was a loner of sorts, she did hang out with a couple girls in class with her. I think she lived with her boyfriend, I saw a guy pick her up before from here. They seemed like a couple, you know? I have that address too. As far as the last victim, Lewis Crane, he was a single father of a grown daughter; he started school late in life, as they say. No family as far I could tell but he did have a friend over in admin, a woman. I think they were sleeping together or something. I got his address too. You want me to print out their files for you?"

"Yeah, I'm going to need those." Dean said chewing the burger and tossing it down in disgust, "This is not worthy of being called a burger, ugh!" He spat the bite into a napkin and made a mental note to get a better one really soon, damn that was nasty! "Hey, do you know if they had a favorite place to go or if they knew each other? That would give us a starting point. So far I can't find squat connecting them."

"Well, they did hang out sometime together at that bar off campus, the Dancing something. I saw them there a few times, they seemed pretty close. They had a study group every Tuesday and Thursday there in the bar. " Thom recalled they had been going there for a couple months, Lewis had mentioned it to him one time, wanted to put out a notice that others could join them there if they needed help with the class work or needed mentoring. He gave Dean the notice flyer that Lewis had given him. It seemed that it was just a paper with a date and times for the study group and what to bring if you were interested in joining. There was also numbers and all their names on it as well. Dean had a feeling it wasn't going to be much help but took it anyway. You never knew what would come in handy until it became that way, so he took it just to be on the safe side. "Such a shame, I really thought they were great kids too. Especially for Lewis's daughter, she's not taking his death well.

Dean reflected mentally that no one took the death of a loved one well. If they did, there was something wrong there. At least in his experience as a Hunter. If a loved one was taking a death real well, they either had a hand in it or just didn't give a damn about the person. Either way, the girl taking her father's death badly was a sign she was innocent of any wrongdoing there.

"You know anything they left out of the reports, anything?" Dean asked, the professor had found the last two bodies and had been a suspect for a while there until they were confronted with his alibi and had to find someone else to look at.

"Yeah, I did but I didn't tell them. They would have thought I was insane." Thom said, he had thought he was there for a bit, too. What he had seen had to have been a trick of light or something.

"What was it?" Dean asked, the man was observant and that made him a witness for them. Hopefully this would give them a clue to what had done it.

"Well, there were footprints in the blood, human sized but not human foot prints. They looked like, damn this sounds insane! Well, you ever seen porcelain dolls and the way their feet are painted and shaped like they are wearing heels or something?" Thom said hesitating, catching Dean's interested look. Great, now Dean thought he was insane, too.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Dean's curiosity was peaked here, this was a real clue! "Go on, Thom, I really don't think you're crazy. I think this will help, honest. I need to know everything."

"They were person sized foot prints in the blood but they looked just like that. And they got smaller as they walked away from the body, the footprints shrank! I followed them and they were really small at the end of the trail, like a doll's feet had made them. I also saw something freaky as I ran out of the door." Thom rubbed his forehead and smiled weakly. "I could have sworn I saw a doll in a lacy dress running down the alley as I was coming out. Damn, that sounds weird."

"We specialize in weird so you're in good company, Thom." Dean was excited now and wrote it down for later. "That will really help us. Can you do a search for Doll shops that may make those types of dolls here in town for me? We should check those out right away."

"So you think a doll did this? That isn't possible!" Thom said but was stopped short by the seriously worried look on Dean's face right now. "Is it?"

"It so is. I've seen some things you would never believe so trust me, it's possible. Could be a possessed doll doing it, honestly." Dean had flashes of Chucky and shivered. He had hated dolls since that movie. He wanted to shoot them every time he saw one since he was 13 years old. Those things seriously were creepy! So yeah, possessed dolls were a possibility. It was even in his parent's journals, it wouldn't be the first possessed doll the Hunters had run across. "Fits the evidence, too."

No trace, nothing found. No fingerprints found either. Nothing to lead to any suspects, just the footprints in blood.

A porcelain doll body wouldn't leave trace either. Now they just had to find it and ice the thing. Dean hoped they did it before anyone else died. They prayed they would find it before then. He considered calling their Dad but decided to interview the others first to have more to go on.

A possessed doll, damn! Sammy would have ammo for weeks after this case was done.

He knew Dean hated dolls and he knew why. He pictured the jerk slipping a Chucky doll in his bed one morning. Yeah, Sammy could be a sick little shit but he loved him. He would just slip a clown doll in Sam's when he least expected it, that would teach him. Yeah, Sammy hated clowns the way Dean hated dolls, porcelain ones especially. He considered using them for skeet practice every time he saw one.

Pull! Shoot! Booom! Yeah, he liked that thought. Maybe Sammy would let him do it to this one at least. Sammy was such a spoil sport about it usually. He was sure Sammy would make an exception this time, maybe even help. It would be a fun brother bonding moment.

Yeah, they had to stop this doll and first they had to find out where it was.

It was time to interview and for that he needed Sam. He smiled as he recalled where Sam was right now. He had finally met a girl that was just his type and Dean decided to let them have time alone right now. They could discuss this later. Maybe Sammy would get a date with her before they left, that would be nice. He hadn't been on a date in months. Yeah, Sammy was picky but he had great tastes in women. Dean knew his tastes were less than good but, damn, Sammy picked the best women!

A woman with a brain would be a nice change for himself. Dean reflected. He might look for one next time they hit a bar, he was curious if he would like it.

Maybe Sammy would be able to help him pick one out. Yeah, Dean knew his radar picked up bimbos but Sammy's picked up the smart ones. He was going to borrow Sammy's radar next time, see how it went. It had to be better than the women he had been picking up lately; damn, they just kept getting dumber, damned if they didn't. He'd pick up one, she'd be dumb but then the next one got dumber and then the next one did the same thing. He really had to work up to a better class of woman!

Someone like Tina maybe.

Speaking of which, Sam ought to be done with their lunch by now. Dean picked up his phone and called Sam to let him know he was on his way to pick him up right after Thom got him the information he had said he would. He just hoped they got this done before someone else died.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, yes, my partner here just loves dolls. He lines our bedroom with them! Yours are so fantastic! Wherever did you get them?" Dean teased and Sam fought the urge to kill him in front of Tom Parkhurst's grieving life partner. Yeah, not only was Dean making him seem like a freaky porcelain doll lover but he now apparently was gay; Dean's 'life partner' to be exact. Yeah, he was going to kick his ass later for this ruse, especially if he put that hand around his waist again and kissed his cheek in that 'adoring lover' way.

Sam, however, hid this and played his role. He cooed over the weird ass dolls and even managed to get the address of the doll maker who made them. The guy seemed genuinely broke up about the loss of his lover, so Dean managed to manipulate Sam into a 'shared gay love' hug which Sam didn't mind too much, since the guy just sobbed into his shoulder for the most part. Dean hated this part and, since they were posing as 'friends' of Thom's from the Gay Alliance where the man had volunteered often, they had to assume these roles but they didn't have to like it.

It would have been easier to play if they hadn't been brothers and twins. Ugh, it felt creepy but it got them in the door and got them the address of the doll maker they used.

Next came the grandmother, Dean again played his brother off as loving dolls but let him be a brother in this scenario, so Sam hadn't minded too much. They offered their condolences and her grandmother had a bunch of the creepy dolls. Yeah, Dean wasn't the only one who hated porcelain dolls, Sam did too. He had a different reason though, their eyes always seemed to follow him around the room when he was in the room with them, like now. Sam fought the urge to flee from their following eyes and cooed over the ones that most resembled the sketch that Thom had given them of the doll he had seen in the alley.

Of course, they got the doll maker's address and name. He did however have several vengeful plots against his brother going if he kept insisting that Sam really loved dolls. Gluing his hand to his dick while he slept was not off the table; sure , it was creepy, but no more so than pretending to be his own brother's 'life partner'! Dean would only find that still funny until Sam got pissed enough to plant one on him in a guy's presence and showed him how gay really looked when done right, not to mention if he did it to him in front of a woman, that would ruin _any_ chances Dean had of getting laid anytime soon by any of the women in that particular bar, and he may even toss in a few patented 'Jealous boyfriend' glares to drive his point home, so to speak.

Yeah, gaying it up for a mark with your own brother was right up there with the insinuation that he and Dean did 'everything together'. Yeah, both were creepy and equally disgusting to consider.

They made their way to the friend of the victims saying they were TA's for the professor and worried about them, and the few girls and guys caved fairly quickly and answered all their questions as much as they could but did mention the doll shop again, the same one that the other witnesses had given them the name of.

They had found their doll maker, now the question remained had they done the possession spell or had someone else. The Shifter brothers intended to find out real quick, the bitch had been killing someone every two days now and tomorrow was their deadline but first they had to call Dad and check in. Sam smirked as he watched Dean flirt with a couple very shapely coeds but decided against messing up his sex life tonight. He wanted to wait until Dean least expected it. Right now he did, but Sam was patient, he could wait for his revenge.

'Life partner' my ass, Sam growled, he was going to pay for that little act, he sure was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Sammy loves Dolls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters but I have managed to make them into something they hunt but in a good way.**

_(This is part of an arc about a living doll that is killing people so each chapter will continue from the end of the one before it.)_

**Warning: This is based in an alternate universe where the boys are shapeshifter twins that were adopted by John and Mary after their real parents, close friends of the hunters who were killed by Gordon. They are later adopted by Bobby after the Winchesters are killed on a hunt. He does know they are shifters and has raised them as Hunters, like their adopted parents had been doing while teaching them to be good shifters and how to hide what they are from others. **

**No, the other hunters don't know they are shifters and they are good at acting human but are fully shapeshifters not human genetically but raised to behave as human by their parents. No, there will be no Lucifer, Michael, or vessel, or leviathan plots in this storyline just the boys hunting as Hunters and shifters. **

**Yes, there will be Wincest but I will keep it brief and romantic as possible. This isn't that kind of story.**

**Plot:** The brothers call their Dad to discuss what they have so far. Sam exacts his revenge on Dean.

**Preview of next chapter**: Boys are visited with tragedy and Sam is heartbroken.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Dad. Got an update on the case." Sam said eyeing the new pack of super glue he had bought that day when Dean was busy picking up one of the cashiers in the store. He eyed it evilly and smirked.

"Yeah, how's it going?" Bobby said, they sure did work quick.

"We got a doll shop all the victims recently bought dolls from. It's called Havier's Unique Doll Creations and it's pretty popular apparently. Or so we're told." Sam said holding up the glue thoughtfully and applying to the beer bottle Dean had left on the table now. Dean was out of the bathroom now, coming toward him. So Sam quickly capped it and pocketed it. Dean picked up the beer bottle and drank a long drink. Sam just smiled into the phone. "Apparently other 'doll lovers' like myself shop there a lot."

"Oh, he's doing that again, eh?" Bobby chuckled as he heard Dean swear loudly and he figured Sam had retaliated for 'effeminating' him again.

"You son of a bitch, you glued my bottle to my hand! I am going to kick your ass, Sammy!" Dean lunged at Sam who easily stepped to the side and Dean almost fell on his ass. Now he was trying to pry his hand from the bottle with his knife and swearing to pay him back. Sam just hummed happily as he talked to his father.

"Yeah, but he should stop that soon or I will teach him the true meaning of 'gaying' someone up. I am not afraid to play 'jealous boyfriend' if he keeps it up. Really I'm not." Sam said offering him the solvent and Dean took it scowling. He used it to soften the glue so he could get the bottle off easily now.

"Don't even think it, Sammy. I don't do gay." Dean vowed but saw his brother's point, it was offensive but then it was so fun to do, Dean couldn't resist it.

"Yeah, and for once you can be the one that loves dolls and is quite possibly the gayest man on the planet. Try it and you'll hate it, too. You grabbed my ass! That was so wrong!" Sam said annoyed again, he knew Dean didn't do two things: gay or effeminate. Unfortunately, that meant that Sam got those parts and, damn it, he was getting really tired of it.

"Dean, did you have to grab his ass?" Bobby said sighing, rubbing his temple. Dean was tormenting his brother again so ergo Sam punished him. It was their favorite activity.

"I had to sell it. What straight guy really loves dolls that damn much? So I had no choice." Dean said and laughed at Sam's bitchface. "Seriously?"

"You could avoid the touching thing more. It's just creepy when you do that." Sam complained and Dean shrugged, yeah, touching him that way was creepy, he could avoid that more from now. "I don't mind the gaying up thing as much as I used to but I hate the touchy parts. You're my brother, trust me, that's just another level of wrong, even for you. Can you find another way to get info without it, seriously? If not, I got plenty of super glue left." He eyed Dean with an evil glint in his eye, "It's your dick next, bro. Trust me. I will go there."

"What the hell would you be using super glue on my dick for…oh, I get it." He eyed Sam in annoyed disbelief, "You wouldn't!"

"Watch me." He said this eying the super glue on Dean's hand, "You have to sleep sometime, Dean, and I am nothing if not patient."

Sam had a point, he was definitely one of the most patient men Dean knew. Maybe the touching thing could be negotiated here. He didn't want his hand glued to his dick in his sleep, and Sam was just pissed enough to do it, too. Plus the 'jealous boyfriend' routine would ruin any chance of him getting laid, and Dean really looked forward to getting laid sometime soon.

Dean decided to try to behave, as much as he could.

"Sorry, I'll try to not do that anymore." At least until he found the guy's supply of super glue, then he'd reconsider the behaving strategy.

"Good, now that we've decided to forego creepy touching, I think we will hit the doll shop as soon as it opens tomorrow morning." Sam said smiling now and Dean sulked. Sam didn't have to be so smug about it. "I guess I can play gay one more time, if you keep it non-touchy, I suppose…" He nudged Dean and Dean gave him a smile.

"Thanks, Sammy. I'll skip the touching this time. I might have to do a hand hold though but that's it, promise." Dean smiled now, ruffling his brother's hair. Their brotherly peace established once again.

"I can live with that." Sam agreed and smiled, "How about getting a beer?" He grabbed the keys and shook them, smiling widely. "I'll even let you use the room for a bit, if you get lucky."

Dean grabbed the keys and his jacked, smiling widely now.

"Sorry, Dad. We have to go now but we'll call you after we visit the doll shop tomorrow, promise." Dean said and they were out the door. Sam locked the door and Dean waited for him, then they headed to the car together.

"Sure thing, be careful. Call if you need help." Bobby smiled now, they had made up, per usual. They could never stay mad at each other, never could. They just knew how to talk to each other.

"We will." Dean reassured his Dad and hung up.

Then they headed to the nearby bar for a few drinks and a bimbo for Dean. Sam just wanted to spend time with Dean but he'd rather be damned than admit that out loud. So maybe he could have Tina come by and drink with him instead, that way they could talk some more.

He called and she agreed to meet him there in a couple hours, she was in a study group right now but she could come by then. He agreed to meet her there and hung up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. The Things He'll Miss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters but I have managed to make them into something they hunt but in a good way.**

**Warning: This is based in an alternate universe where the boys are shapeshifter twins that were adopted by John and Mary after their real parents, close friends of the hunters who were killed by Gordon. They are later adopted by Bobby after the Winchesters are killed on a hunt. He does know they are shifters and has raised them as Hunters, like their adopted parents had been doing while teaching them to be good shifters and how to hide what they are from others. **

**No, the other hunters don't know they are shifters and they are good at acting human but are fully shapeshifters not human genetically but raised to behave as human by their parents. No, there will be no Lucifer, Michael, or vessel, or leviathan plots in this storyline just the boys hunting as Hunters and shifters. **

**Yes, there will be Wincest but I will keep it brief and romantic as possible. This isn't that kind of story.**

**Plot:** Sam made a date with Tina. Doll kills her as boys wait for her inside the bar. Boys go out and witness the killing, full doll body and all. Sam is heartbroken. He feels like if he hadn't made the date, she wouldn't have been there to be killed. Dean comforts Sam and helps him handle his guilt and loss, he had found a girl he liked and she was killed. Brothers witness the doll turning from full sized to doll sized as it runs from the scene, Dean chases it but is forced to give up chase.

**Preview of next chapter****:** Sam is hurting and Dean tries to fix him, maybe Bobby and them show up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It all ended in pain. Why did it have to end in pain?

Dean thought this as he fought to pull Sam away from the dead girl and pull the phone out of his hand before he dialed 911. He sadly failed on both accounts.

It was just a night out, blowing off steam. Sam had offered him the room and Dean picked up a girl to debauch himself with. Sam hadn't minded, he had set up that drink date in the car so he was eager to see Tina anyway.

Now Tina lay bleeding in the alley and Dean was chasing a damn doll person! Son of a bitch! This broke pattern, this broke pattern big time!

He whispered to Sam that he would be waiting inside for him and Sam nodded, sobbing helplessly, blood all over him, and Dean wanted to stay but knew it wouldn't do any good. So he waited in the bar for the cops to question him and so he could get his brother home.

It all had started so well, too.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean had got to the Dancing Star soon after and ordered whiskey. Sam was nervous and needed to loosen up so Dean figured one small drink would do just that. Dean watched Sammy watch the door every two seconds, once it got close to when his date was going to show up. The girl nibbled Dean's ear but he barely felt it, he was keeping an eye out for Sam who was getting anxious now. A few minutes later of making out with the girl, and Sam's date was still not here. Now Dean's Hunter senses were screaming something was wrong. She had liked him too much to blow Sam off this way, something was wrong with her.

He pushed the girl away and didn't bother making an excuse as to why. He stalked over to Sam and the girl hollered that's what she got for trying to pick up a fag! Dean ignored her but Sam flipped her off for him as they headed out the door, already dialing Tina's number.

That's when they saw it.

A human sized doll, completely naked of course, porcelain glinting in the street lamps, was leaning over a girl that resembled Tina. They ran over and the Doll looked up briefly, eyes glowing bright red, blood red and smiled evilly, then ran back down the alley, moving so human-like for a damn doll, shrinking as she ran, and Dean pursued her close at her heels. Her porcelain shoes, or were they feet?, clacked noisily on the blacktop and she laughed coldly as Sam gave a keening cry and Dean stopped running, knowing they would find the doll soon enough. Sam was in trouble here and he had to go to him.

Fuck the Pull and shoot, Dean was all for just blowing the bitch to pieces, then crushing her to dust, and salting and burning the shit! He ran back to Sam who hugged the lifeless and bleeding body of the girl to him, sobbing loudly, unmindful of the pool of blood he was sitting in. Dean could tell Sam would blame himself for this, it was a given. Sam had asked her out for a drink and then she had been murdered, ergo it was his fault. Not true but Sam wasn't being logical right now. He was breaking and breaking does not mean sane. Hell, those two states of mind weren't even compatible at the moment.

"They coming?" Dean said softly when he figured out Sam was not budging, but took his weapons from him so the cops wouldn't see them and blame Sam for it.

"Yes, they're on their way." Sam cried and Dean gave him a hug.

"I'll be inside waiting for you. Don't leave, Sammy, don't leave without me. Even if they take you in for questioning, get me so I can come with you. Don't go alone!" Dean made him promised and Sam nodded in reluctant agreement, not in any shape to argue right now.

The cops showed up and took their statements. Several witnesses, including the girl he had let go of to go to Sam agreed they had been inside when the killing had taken place, so they were excused, but their finding of the body was documented. All the cops looked at Sam with sympathy and patted his crying shoulder a few times, telling him to lean on Dean and it would get better. Sam just took off his bloody clothes right there and gave them to the cops, emptying the pockets for them into baggies. He kept his wallet and keys though. He smiled gratefully as the police handed him a hospital gown to cover himself and promised to give him the clothes back later if they could. Sam just shook his head and told them to toss them if they didn't need them, he didn't want them back.

He just wanted to go back to their room and cry, and deal with the fact that he had gotten the only girl he had really like in a long time killed. Dean helped Sam to the car and drove them to the room. He had to walk Sam to the room, since Sam had no urge to leave the car apparently. He shuffled along with Dean pulling him to the room, crying softly still.

He pulled Dean to the bed, falling over accidentally and broke, his heart breaking as he soaked Dean's shirt with his tears, and Dean let him, crying for Sam now too. Eventually he cried himself to sleep but before drifting off Sam made him promise to not call Dad. He could handle this, he just needed Dean to be patient with him and not call Dad in yet.

Dean reluctantly promised and sighed, tucking his hospital gown clad brother into bed, like he had when he was five. Sam was tossing and turning now, mumbling in his sleep. Dean bit his lip and thought about calling Dad but didn't. He was trying to keep his promise, if Sam started screaming or falling apart too much he would, promise or no promise. A hand snagged his and he turned to see hazel eyes staring into his, so full of pain. "Dean, please. Can you hold me? Please, platonic, I promise. I just need…can't be alone."

Dean nodded and lay on top of the covers essentially pinning Sam under them. Sam rolled over and leaned his forehead against his brother's chest, bowing his body into his, and cried. Then he was still and Dean held him, soothing away the pain when it wrinkled his brow, making it do that little squinchy thing he did when he was thinking hard or hurting. Dean only relaxed when it smoothed out. Sam held Dean's shirt wrapped tightly in his hand, not letting go. Dean was sure it had finger holes in the fabric from how hard Sam was holding it by now but he didn't care.

Sammy needed him and a shirt and some cuddling was a small price to pay to ease Sam's pain right now. He smoothed the hair from Sammy's forehead now, kissing him there lightly. "I'm here, Sammy, not alone, bro. Not leaving you."

It seemed to reach the guy as he smiled in his sleep at the words and the comforting. Then Dean got comfortable as one can get when pinned in place by his brother and slept too, keeping a hold of Sam as they both slept.

He hoped Sam would be more functional in the morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He wasn't, He pretended to be but Dean could tell he wasn't.

They dressed up and headed to the doll maker's shop and hoped this would pan out. Tina and the others were dead because some stupid person had letting go issues and had put a spirit into a damn doll! How sick did you have to be to do a thing like that?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They entered the shop and shivered, there were dolls everywhere and damned if Dean thought more than a few of their eyes were following them as they walked to counter. Damn Sam and his paranoid ass!

A man came from the back and smiled in welcome. They took a breathe and Dean spoke up before Sam could. "I'm Danny Stevens, this is my life partner, Sam. I heard from some friends of ours your dolls are the best made ones in town. I collect them, you see. I just love them!" Dean pulled a genuine enthusiastic smile out at this part and Sam took his hand, squeezing it, not as part of the act but in thanks for the gesture.

Sam knew Dean didn't like to play gay and actually hated it, yet here he was doing it and there was only one reason he would do it. He was doing it for Sam, to make him smile. Sam gave him the smile he had earned and leaned in, kissing his cheek softly, not loverly, but brotherly, and whispered, "Thanks, Dean."

The man was too distracted by grabbing a brochure for them to notice the exchange.

"Anything for you, Sammy. You can repay the favor by taking bait duty next hunt." Dean said and Sam nodded, smiling softly and letting him keep a hold of his hand. It was for the con but damned if it wasn't making him feel better. He knew brothers didn't hold hands like this but he was still in pain over Tina and crying a lot, having nightmares and not sleeping if he could get away with it which Dean managed to keep down to the bare minimum. Only Dean made the pain less with his banter and his knack for knowing how to fix Sam, it was either let go and fall apart or hold hands. It comforted him and he needed this. It was selfish and he knew that, but, damn it, it was Dean this way or Sam falling apart. Dean chose this way, he wouldn't let Sam fall apart. "Can we look around?" Dean asked and gave his most excited eyes and the man nodded, motioning to the walls.

"These are my best works, feel free to browse." The man said and then they turned to peruse the shelves.

Sam slipped a tentative arm around his brother's waist, suddenly afraid. These dolls, one of them had killed her, could kill Dean, could kill him. He was afraid and not feeling as strong as he was used to, and was incredibly freaked out still. Dean slid one around Sam's waist now, pulling him closer, too, and brushed a kiss across Sam's cheek, not part of the act, just a way to ease his brother's fear. He could feel it thrumming through his tense frame, making him shake slightly. "It's okay, Sammy. We're just looking around here. That doll won't get you, I promise." He'd smash that bitch before she even got close, even let her kill him as he killed her, if it kept Sam safe.

"Don't get you either, Dean. I'm falling apart here and, well, I sound girly here, but you are the only thing holding me together right now. Touching you and bickering, all the shit we do, it all makes me feel like I can handle this. You being here for me, like you always are, helps me believe that the pain somehow might get better... When I'm not close to you, I feel…so lost and cry like a bitch. Damn, I'm pathetic." Sam went to pull away but Dean only pulled him closer.

"Not going anywhere, Sam. You need this, you get it. I'd die for you, bro, so what's that compared to a little girly crap, too? I'll always do my best to make sure you get whatever you need, Sammy." Dean said and stopped, staring up and going pale. He smelled blood.

Sam froze and looked up too.

There were small bloody handprints on the side of it, like the kind we leave when we pull ourselves up window ledges, or shelves, to be more specific. Their eyes trailed along the shelf and looked at each doll, pretending to browse but really looking for more blood or clues to which doll was doing it. It was on this shelf and they shivered at that thought. The bitch that killed those people was right in front of them, not less than three feet away from them. They wanted to hold their guns right now, for comfort. Yeah, they thought, that's the word, _comfort_. Never mind the blood inside them urging them to just shoot all the dolls and find out that way!

The first one had blood between the heel and front part of the shoes, or were they feet? Really creepy either way. There was a small bit on the petticoat, too, also hand shaped.

They had found their doll.

Sam stared up into its face and then jumped, "Dean." He gasped and gripped him tighter, painfully now. Dean looked at him and followed his look. The doll was inclining its head at them and it's eyes definitely were looking at them. Sam didn't let up his hold but his other hand did edge toward the gun in the small of Dean's back. Dean did the same to the one against Sam's back.

"Sir? We were thinking this one. Is she for sale?" Dean said playing interested in dolls again, he doubted the guy was selling her. It did open a door for them and they needed that.

"Uh, no, she's my personal doll. I can make one like her for you, though. Would you like to see my workshop? I give tours if you are interested." The man said and they smiled. Well, there was the door they had created with their comments. Now they were going to walk through it.

"Really? I have never seen a workshop before!" Dean gushed, Sam rolled his eyes. Dean was really pulling out all the punches for this one! Sam held him still and Dean sighed. Sam wasn't going to let him go so he just went with it and walked Sam with him into the workshop. "You can let me go here if you want, I'm not going anywhere on you."

"No, that doll is out there and that guy is setting my radar off. If this shit hits the fan, you grab my gun and I'll grab yours. Our hands are right above them, so let's stay this way. We split and roll, shoot first and ask questions later. I'm not risking you on this one, Dean." Sam looked to see the man tightening a machine part and looked at his brother again, concern puckering his brow. "Doesn't this feel…hinky to you? It does to me, that guy don't feel right to me. I sense magic…power, weak and barely there, but definitely power." Sam said, eyes serious and glowing slightly. His powers lighting them up as they swept the room. He reached for Dean's gun now and separated. Dean pulled Sam's from his waist band and they swept in on the man, placing both guns to each side of his head. The man froze, eyes shifting between them.

"Warlock." Sam said realizing what he was feeling about the guy. "You're a fucking warlock." No wonder the doll was alive, this son of a bitch had done it.

"Please, I can explain, don't kill me!" The man pleaded, "I don't do that anymore…not since I made…her."

"Her?" Sam prompted and the man nodded.

"My mother." He explained, "I caught her soul as she passed and put it in the doll. I couldn't let her die like that, I just couldn't. I only kept a little magic for myself, just enough to keep me alive. Without it, I will die. I am over 700 years old. That little bit of magic is the only thing keeping me alive. How did you know?"

"Felt it." Sam shrugged and backed up, sitting down, gun still on him but not at his head. The guy seemed on the level but there was still a killer doll out there thanks to his efforts, so the gun stayed. Dean took a chair beside him and they eyed the outer part of the store at times, keeping an eye out in case the doll decided to pay them a visit too.

"Hunters." The warlock sighed and looked up them. "I hid, became human, stayed away from magic, to keep your kind away from us." He looked down and sighed again, "Just wanted to be normal, that's all. Why are you here talking to me? What did I do?" He looked up confused, clearly not knowing what his 'mother' was up to.

"You created a killer doll! It's been killing people for months now. How could you not know?" Dean spat, eyes on the front of the store now; she was out there. "She isn't your mother, she's something but not your damn mother!" He got in his face now, "You could have stopped this! If you just had taken the time to notice your doll going out at odd times, tried to follow her, see what she was up to, but, no, you did none of those things. Do you even care, did you even try!" He handed Sam his gun back and stalked out of the room, too pissed to face the warlock right now. Just stood there, leaning against the counter, eyeing the doll with hatred.

"I'm sorry, are you sure it's her? I can't believe…" the man cried now, "It can't be true."

Sam got in his face now, too. "It's true, it's all very fucking _true_! I watched her kill my date, the girl I liked, and she smiled at me, and then ran away, leaving my girl to bleed in my arms! So, yeah, we're really _sure_! There's blood on the shelf and on her, if you even tried to look!" Sam took a breath and tried to avoid crying, "That's not your mother in there. It's something _evil_ and it _will_ kill again."

The man sobbed now and Sam left him to see Dean.

Dean was standing in front of the doll in a staring contest, and wishing he knew how to kill it.

"I have to release the binding spell first, then her soul will be freed. Not sure how to kill it from there though. I do know that burning the bones won't work. I had to burn them to bind her soul to the doll in the first place, to make it accept the doll as its host." The warlock joined them and grabbed the doll, who looked at him as well, eyes full of hate, his own so full of pain. "Mom? Why? I can't…I mean you killed them all, I don't understand."

The doll just glared at him hatefully. He sighed and carried her to the workshop, using both hands to contain the now struggling doll, using his power to keep her from transforming to a bigger form, it hurt but he did it. He wouldn't let her kill anymore.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He used the work table, putting a petrification spell on her, making it so she couldn't move. Then he pulled his grimoire from under the table and opened it, reading the de-binding spell and watched the soul flow out, so dark and black, with so little light to it.

He thought for a second and turned to another page, pulling ingredients from secret compartments in the table, formerly his altar before he'd quit magic. He tossed them at the soul which flew at him mindlessly and then it surrounded him, killing him with its rage and power instantly. Then it stood over him and froze, the boys locked out by the warlock's power still, unable to move to help which they badly wanted to do.

It gave a cry and the darkness got less and the light part increased until there was just a spot of darkness left in all the light, smaller than a finger now.

It leaned over him and he whispered, "Should have let you go, my fault. So sorry." Blood crept out of his mouth now, "Forgive you, still my mom, love you." Then he died and the soul changed form into a woman of 50, looking human now and crying, shaking his dead form.

"No, no, not my son, not him." She wailed and held him to her chest, crying. She looked at them now, misery in her face, "I always had murderous urges, I just fought them most of my life. I met his father and the urges passed, for the most part, I stayed away from pets, I knew I would kill them if I had any. I never made friends and stayed away from people. I hid in a mountain cabin and saw no one but my son after my husband died, a car crash soon after he was born." She cried and sighed, "He's the only one I never felt the urges to kill, never felt anything but love for. With his father gone, he was all I had left, all I really loved still. He was my heart…and I killed him…I killed my son!" She went on, "My soul was split you see. One part pure killing urges the other light, full of goodness. When he captured my soul to put me in the doll, the good part was already in Heaven, except for a small piece still trapped by the dark part. When he put me into the doll, he got the dark part and the little light part but not the part that kept me from killing." She nearly screamed as she remember killing now and moaned, "I remember the killings now, I did those. I hate that I did them. I'm so sorry for everything!" She sobbed into her son's shirt now and then composed herself to a calm state, still hurting though. "Kill me, Hunters, kill me now." She eyed the doll on the table. "Break and burn the doll, salt and burn it. Then I will be free."

The boys did as she instructed, smashing it to little pieces with hammers and then coating it with oil and salt, she took the lighter and lit it.

"Leave, I'll do this part." She said turning to the doll, and her son's body, crying again, "I'm so sorry." She lay him on the worktable also now, "I killed my son. I killed so many people." She turned to them and said, "Thank you, Hunters."

"It's Dean actually, that's Sam." Dean said forgiving her already, she wasn't the one who had been killing. He couldn't hate her.

"Eleanor." She said then turned to the table again, "You should leave now."

They did it and watched the place burn, the soul encouraging the flames higher with her energy.

It was over and the doll was dead.

So was a mother and a son who had been dealt a really sucky hand and never stood a chance.

"I hate magic!" Dean said harshly and hugged Sam one more time, "You okay, Sammy?" Sam shook his head, he wasn't okay. He was falling apart and he felt bad for the family that had died in the fire. He missed Tina and the chance they had to be happy, felt bad for her family, for the families and loved ones of the others.

Sam just walked to the car and let Dean hug him. It hurt too much to think right now. He felt like crying again.

So, no, Sam was _not_ okay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Best Intentions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters but I have managed to make them into something they hunt but in a good way.**

_(This is part of an arc about a living doll that is killing people so each chapter will continue from the end of the one before it.)_

**Warning: This is based in an alternate universe where the boys are shapeshifter twins that were adopted by John and Mary after their real parents, close friends of the hunters who were killed by Gordon. They are later adopted by Bobby after the Winchesters are killed on a hunt. He does know they are shifters and has raised them as Hunters, like their adopted parents had been doing while teaching them to be good shifters and how to hide what they are from others. **

**No, the other hunters don't know they are shifters and they are good at acting human but are fully shapeshifters not human genetically but raised to behave as human by their parents. No, there will be no Lucifer, Michael, or vessel, or leviathan plots in this storyline just the boys hunting as Hunters and shifters. **

**Yes, there will be Wincest but I will keep it brief and romantic as possible. This isn't that kind of story.**

**Plot:** Dean tries to get through to Sam and calls Bobby to let him know what has happened. Bobby wants to help, Sam is hurting right now.

**Preview of next chapter**: Boys find their lives changing even more and they adapt to it in true Winchester fashion.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat at his laptop staring, not typing. Dean was trying to keep Sam busy but it wasn't working.

Sam had three modes now: sleeping, crying, staring, and also clinging, to Dean.

Usually in a certain order: staring, crying, clinging to Dean, and falling asleep into his shoulder.

Dean hadn't slept in three day. He hadn't drank in three days. He'd barely eaten in three days.

Sammy was breaking and so he was breaking, and damn if it felt like he wasn't shattering under the weight of Sam's pain at the same damn time as he was.

They had a psychic sort of connection, they always had. They felt each other's feelings and knew when the other was in trouble. They could even see out of each other's eyes at times as well as pick up on each other's thoughts.

Right now that connection was wide open between them and it was crushing them both beneath it. And Dean didn't know where he began and Sam ended anymore.

So, he betrayed his promise to Sammy.

He called their father.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dean, what's wrong? Is your brother hurt?" Bobby asked concerned, Dean was upset, extremely so. "Is it the case?"

"The case is over. The doll is dead, the warlock that made it is dead, too. I sent an email with all the details a few minutes ago. You can get the details from it." Dean said curtly but then apologized, "Sorry, I sounded nasty there. I would just rather not talk about the case anymore, if you don't mind, Dad."

"Agreed, no offense taken. I'll read it later." Bobby was even more concerned now. Dean wasn't usually so curt with him, something had went wrong, "What the hell is wrong, Dean?! Please tell me?!" He hollered upstairs, "Ellen, come here! It's the boys!"

Dean groaned, and cried a little, exhausted and tired of it all. "One of the victims was a girl Sammy liked; he blames himself for her dying. He's not listening to me but he seems to need me close right now." Dean cried some more, "We aren't sleeping, barely eating, and damn it, we're breaking together, Dad!" He cried into the phone, so tired and in so much pain, Sam's pain and his own. "We need you, Dad, all of you."

"Come home, Dean. We're here." Bobby pleaded then felt fear enter his heart at his son's next words.

"I can't. Sam's not in any shape to go anywhere. He's…well, breaking and it will only make it worse if I move him now." He sighed as Sam began to thrash around on the bed again, "Fuck! Dad, can you come to us?" Dean watched Sammy thrash hard, locked in a nightmare again. Sam fell to the floor and hit the corner of a table, and Dean said quickly, "Just come here! I have to go, Sammy's hurt now." Then he hung up and ran to help Sammy back to the bed and to check his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ellen, we have to go right now! Sam's hurt!" Bobby grabbed the keys to the truck and shouted, "Let's go! Screw the bags, just come down and we're leaving right the fuck now!"

All three of the others ran down, weapons bags over their shoulders, a Hunter always kept one packed , just in case. It sat by their beds and waited to be grabbed, even retired Hunters did it. It was a lifelong habit they never lost.

They quickly locked the door and windows, renewed the wards, and peeled out of the yard like a bat out of Hell. Their boys needed them, fuck the clothes!

They could be there in two hours.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean pulled Sam back up on the bed and cleaned the head wound, it was small and he stitched it up. Sam didn't even flinch, he just stared ahead, eyes staring into Dean's with muted pain.

"Sammy, can you hear me? Sammy!" Dean pleaded and Sam jerked a little, waking up out of his trance.

"I'm here…now." Sammy said leaning into him and breathing his scent. Dean made him feel strong but it ate at him, the losses, so much so that he hung his head in despair.

"Come on, talk to me." Dean pleaded. Sammy needed to talk to someone, even if it wasn't to him. The problem was, Sam wasn't talking to anyone right now; he was avoiding the topic.

"No. Stop asking, Dean." Sam didn't want to talk. Talking made it real, talking made it hurt more.

"Nope, Sammy, not going to. Talk to me, Sammy." Dean pushed, and Sam rolled his eyes in frustration, clearly Dean wasn't letting this go anytime soon. His eyes watched Sam now, begging him to talk to him. "Love you, Sammy, you're my little brother, let me help you? Please!"

"Gah! Stop hovering!" Sam moaned, Dean just smiled softly and held him again. Sam sighed long-sufferingly, but had to let him, it was the only way to make the pain fade right now. He needed this but he still didn't want it to talk about it.

"You need to talk to me, Sammy. Or someone else at least. I'd rather it was me, but that's your choice. Please, Sammy, you're not the only on hurting here! I'm breaking with you, damn it!" Dean said sadly, unable to fight it anymore. "Please Sammy!" Yeah, he was wheedling it out of Sammy. His motto in life where Sammy was concerned, if all else failed, wheedle wheedle wheedle, eventually Sammy would cave and tell him what was wrong. Sometimes after beating each other senseless but they would end up talking about it at least.

"Dean…" Sam sighed softly, caving per usual. Dean was being overprotective, hovering , and persistent. Needless to say, Sam knew he couldn't defeat all of them all at the same time…and Dean knew it!

'Finally!' Dean thought then groaned inwardly as knocking sounded at the door. Maybe he shouldn't have called Dad in quite yet, damn it! Sam was just finally talking to him about it!

"It's nine at night! It better not be a 'date' of yours, Dean!" Sam said moaning, then had a thought, 'Please let her be clothed, for the sake of all things pure, be clothed this time!' The last one had been naked and he had practically ran out of the room to save his sanity. He _knew _what they would be doing!

He peeped through the peephole and groaned, eying his annoying brother with a bitchface. He had drawn his gun to shoot if an enemy was at the door but now considered shooting Dean now instead. He however opened the door and turned to glare at Dean anyway. "Dad." He moaned, "You called Dad! I asked you specifically not to."

"Yeah, I pocket dialed him accidentally, sorry, I had to tell him after that." Dean lied but Sam rolled his eyes again. Sam didn't believe him. Dean shrugged and Sam nodded. It was so 'Dean' so why fight it? It wouldn't stop him from doing it, he knew better than to try by now.

"You're such a crappy liar, Dean." Sam said sitting down on the bed again, knowing Dean had to have been really worried to call Dad this way.

"Son, we got here as soon as we heard. You should have called us in sooner!" Bobby growled and softened instantly. Yeah, he knew why they hadn't. Sam had needed Dean more but Sam had known they would worry about him more if they knew. He didn't like to worry them, so he hadn't wanted to call them in.

"Sorry. It's just…" Sam felt it hit him again, and fought the pain, "Not talking about the case, Dad. I can't." Sam eyed his father with pleading eyes now, praying Bobby wouldn't make him either.

"Not the case, Sam, about you, what's bothering you? Talk to us, we love you, son!" Ellen pleaded and Sam reached out a hand and pulled Dean to his lap, surprising everyone.

"Need to touch him, it takes the pain away, hurts less with him here. Our connection, I feel it more this way. Don't leave, Dean, please?" He looked up into Dean's face and his brother nodded, putting one arm around his neck pulling him into his side and the other taking his hand firmly, Sammy cried now, sobbing again. "No going."

"Not moving, Sammy. Not budging. Just helping you. Like I said, whatever you need, bro. I will do it." Dean pressed a light kiss into his hair. "No, Dad, not together like that. He just needs…contact…for our connection to work better for him right now, he needs this." Dean's eyes pleaded for Bobby to understand and Bobby nodded.

"If he needs it, do it. I know you have a connection, a psychic one and touch always strengthens that. It's the same with Missouri's, touch makes it more powerful." Bobby understood that what others saw as too closeness was just their connection needing more once in a while, especially when one was hurting, even as children they had done this. It was a twin thing for them, and it was a Sam and Dean thing. He never questioned it; he just accepted it, like now. The others did, too.

They went to move away but a quiet voice stopped them.

"Stay." Sam whimpered and cried, "Need you, too." The others stayed and moved close again.

"Talk to us, Sammy. Please?" Dean pushed and Sam nodded, head still against Dean's chest.

"It hurts to talk about it. Hell, it hurts not to. Hurts no matter what." Sam began, and paused, breathing in his brother's scent and it calmed him. As shapeshifters, they used scent more and, well, Dean's was his scent of choice. "I invited her for a drink. Then she was killed for it." He cried softly now, starting to break again, the pain eating at him but Dean keeping it away enough so he could talk about it.

"The others I had not control over, but her, I could have saved her, Tina Walker." Sam cried some more then stopped. Dean removed his shirt, already damp with Sam's tears and handed it to him, Sam wiped his eyes with it, and kept it close to use again, leaning his head back into Dean's bare chest and not caring, not feeling safe unless touching him right now.

"The mom and her son, they were screwed from the start. It was hard to watch her kill him, then realize for herself what she had done. Then she destroyed herself and his body, and I can't help but feel like we could have done more." Sam admitted and the others nodded. A Hunter's thought. They all had one of their own. Every Hunter that was any good had that thought at some point. It kept them human and reminded them what they were fighting for. It sometimes gave them something to fight for even.

"Sammy, listen to me." Dean said pulling his tear-stained face up to look at him, "Did you make her say she'd come drink with you?" Sam didn't answer. "Answer me or nod, either works." Sam shook his head.

"Did you bring the doll and tell it to kill her?" Dean asked holding Sam's face looking up at him, keeping his attention now.

Sam shook his head.

"Did you make the warlock put his mother's soul into the doll?" Dean asked firmly.

Sam shook his head again.

"Did you tell it to lay in wait then attack her?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head, the pain lessening now.

"So how is it your fault, Sammy? Tell me, how is it your fault?" Dean asked softly, kissing his hair again, Sam breathing his scent in again, feeling it easing the knot that was surrounding his heart that had been there since…Sam thought about it…since Tina had died.

"If I…" Sam began, then thought, no, calling her had not made it his fault, she could have said no.

"Well, If we had realized…" Sam began again but stopped… there was no way they could have known the truth about the doll or that it would break pattern and kill one night early.

"But I…" Sam began and clamped his mouth shut as he realized he couldn't have done a damn thing to stop it and that nowhere in all the shit that they had just seen and been through, could he find where he was to blame for her death, or anyone else's.

Dean waited for Sam to finish realizing the truth of his words for himself. He watched the pain fade and light fill his eyes as he realized the truth. Their connection let him feel Sam's pain fade a little and Sam's heart lighten.

"It may not have been my fault and there may be no blame that I can find for myself, " Sam said firmly and the grief that the pain had hidden came forward, along with the memory of her face smiling at him, the way she had met him and the act that she had used to keep her roommate from setting her up with a 'neanderthal'. The feel of her lips on his and regrets that they had never had their date. They never got to make love, Sam knew they had both wanted to but would have waited to do it. Her voice saying that maybe after the drink they could get a bite to eat together, he had happily agreed to that. "I miss her, so damn much! I really liked her." He sobbed now, his grief coming out in waves of tears and pain, "It hurts so much! I miss her so fucking much!" He collapsed against Dean now and held his waist in a death grip, and wailed like his heart was breaking and would never stop doing it ever again.

Dean rocked them as best he could, He cried as well, breaking with his brother and in turn, feeling that joined breaking , fixing them at the same time, even as it shattered them, their pieces falling together and mixing, healing them, and separating each piece and putting the healed pieces back into the one they belonged to.

"Don't cry, Sammy, don't cry." He said, tears in his eyes. "It's over, bro. It's okay to miss her, it really is!"

Sam soon fell asleep, holding Dean and still not letting go, even in sleep. He had cried himself to sleep again and Dean let his brother pull him down to the bed, cuddle into his back, and fall into a sleep, finally free of most of the pain now but still grieving.

"He's been doing this for three days, Dad. I'm used to it. He cries, he…cuddles, and he sleeps. I don't mind. I think he'll finally be back to normal soon; he seems to have gotten most of it out now. You guys really helped me there. He needed us all there before he could break through it." Dean smiled gratefully, using his free hand to take Bobby's, Bobby hugging him and Dean smiled, "Thank you for coming, Dad. We really needed you guys, all of you!"

Bobby let go of Dean's hand and Ellen took it now, using her other hand to stroke some hair out of Sam's eyes at the same time, "We were glad to come, son. We wanted to be here for you."

Jo was next, "Love you, bro, Sam, too."

Ash followed suit with an awkward hug, trying not to disturb Sam. "We're here for you, both of you."

"Thanks, I mean that. We appreciate it. Don't leave, okay? Sam will want to see you in the morning." Dean yawned and rolled over, both brothers pulling the other firmly to each other, pressing into each other in a tight line. Dean's head settling into Sam's crook of his shoulder while Sam's settled into Dean's, their bodies and hands mirroring each other. "Love you guys."

"We love you both, too." They all said and smiled. Sure Dean had said they had needed their family to help Sam but they all knew the truth. The truth that was their sons; the truth that would always be pure Sam and Dean.

They had never needed them, for this or anything else; they had only needed each other and the closeness to connect them. Over and over, they had found that closeness and it connected them, throughout their lives so far and probably in the rest of it.

They knew the truth the boys would never know or admit if they did.

Sam would always need Dean more than anything or anyone in the world, and Dean? Well, he would always need Sam the same way. Only they could heal each other, could reach each other no matter what.

Everyone else was just on the outside looking in.

Both boy slept, wrapped against each other and not minding. There were no nightmares and there was less pain. Grief made Sam restless but Dean's strong arms and hands smoothed it from his mind with a kiss to his forehead and a brush of finger across his brow, and the whispered, "Shhh, it's okay, Sammy, I'm here, I'm here."

They were brothers and yes, they were often too close, closer than any brothers ever had been in the history of brothers, but it was their way and they had never cared what others thought about it. Even if they had known, which they didn't, they still would have told the person to fuck off and done it anyway.

Dean would be there for Sam however he needed him and Sam needed Dean all the time.

Sam would be there for Dean however he needed him and Dean needed Sam all the time, too.

It was that simple. There could never be Sam without Dean nor Dean without Sam.

The bad guys knew it, other hunters knew it, and most of all, their loved ones knew it.

And loved them anyway.

Damn they really loved those boys!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Sammy was indeed feeling better.

He woke up to find Dean in his arms and smiled, his brother was so relaxed now, finally. He hadn't seen him so relaxed in days. He just let him stay where he was. Dean eventually woke up and saw Sam awake watching him sleep. He smiled happily back up at him. A hand lay on his chest and Dean didn't care how it looked.

"You okay, Sammy?" He said softly and touched his face, so happy to see Sam smile again.

"Yes, thanks to you." Sam responded and smiled, not letting him go yet.

"Anything for you, Sam. Anything." Dean vowed again and Sam nodded, feeling the same way about Dean.

There was silence now as Sam tried to voice a thought.

"I want to attend the funeral, Dean." Sam said softly, "I know you didn't know her that well, but I want you to come with me. I…need you with me. I won't be able to handle it without you." He bit his lip and Dean made him stop, using a finger to pull the lip from under his teeth.

"I'll go, Sam. You know that." Dean said softly, "They'll come too." He eyed the others who nodded eagerly. They would happily go with Sam.

"I'd like that." Sam said and smiled, he hadn't even thought to include them in the decision, just Dean, but he did need them, too. So he smiled at them and nodded, knowing he needed Dean but wondering why he needed them less now.

He knew the answer.

Dean knew the answer.

The others probably did, too.

Animals mated for life. Imprinted. They found the one they belonged with and stayed theirs.

Dean was his life mate, their connection was divine.

"Dean, you're my life mate. Brother or not, I will always need you and love you, more than anyone else." Sam admitted, their closeness explained and accepted.

"Yeah, I know. You're mine, too." Dean admitted and smiled, "Women may come and go, men, too. I know you're bi, Sam, I've always known , don't worry, it don't bother me. Still your brother, too."

"You're still my brother, too." Sam said, happy to still have a brother, he needed his brother in his life, he balanced him out.

"I have a confession to make." Sam said after a while, the silence filling up with things needed to be said and he had to say them. "I feel alone, all the time. I'm so afraid that I will never find anyone to like or even love me. So afraid I'll die alone on some hunt, unloved and alone." He closed his eyes and tried to hide his face in the pillow. Dean wouldn't let him; he made him look at him again.

"Not going to happen. Even if I sleep around or marry someone, you, too. Even if you don't find anyone again. You have me. I'm your life mate. As shifters, that's what we do. We're not human, Sam, you know that. Humans form those relationships but we don't. We mate for life. We find our other halves and that's that." Dean kissed his cheek and smiled, wiping the tears away. "I will still flirt and sleep around. You will find someone, too. Someday soon you will but we will always be it for each other, brothers or whatever we are now." Dean said softly again, and sighed, "You're never alone, Sammy, ever." He pulled out of his arms a bit but kept the contact. "You will always have me. If you die, I'll be by your side dying with you. Always with you, always yours."

"But brother's too, right?" Sam wouldn't break that part, not even for the life mate issue.

"Still brothers." Dean reassured him.

Then there was silence again, but the gulf between them was gone. Neither felt it and rejoiced.

"We're never having what Ellen and the humans have, are we?" Sam said sadly, being shifters and not human had made it that way. He felt that hope die and mourned it.

"No. " Dean said sitting up more and Sam joined him, taking his hand and holding it, sharing their pain as the last hope at being anything other than shifters died. "We don't get that."

There was silence again. Then Bobby and Ellen spoke to them from the next bed.

"But you will have each other and that's a hell of a lot more than what most humans and shifters ever get in their lifetimes. That's what matters more." Bobby said and smiled, "You're not human, either of you. I knew that when I adopted you. Your true parents were life mates, too. We knew this may happen, saw it happening and let it. We even knew when it started clicking into place."

"Really?" Sam said, pulling Dean beside him again and kissing his cheek, liking him there. "When was that?"

"When you graduated." Ellen said and smiled, "You called us over to you when we arrived but, when Dean came in, you rushed to hug him. You also touched more after that, got a little too close each time. We figured you would figure it out soon enough. As long as you need us, we don't mind." She really didn't, at least they wouldn't be alone.

Shifters were always alone, they were weaker that way. They always died alone, too.

Her sons would not suffer that fate, she wouldn't let them.

"I still will be with others, Sammy, you know that, right?" Dean had to make sure Sam knew it didn't change that part. Sam smiled and kissed him on the mouth now, softly but with love

"Yeah, I know. I will do that, too." Sam smiled, feeling happier than he had in years. "You will be my mate, though, and my brother. I will love only you, until the end of time."

"My mate, my brother, and I will love you for all time too." Dean agreed and smiled, blushing.

Sam looked at him curiously.

"What about…um, sex?" Dean finally got out. Eventually it might happen. Or would that be out of line? He was still learning here.

"It will happen, according to the book your true parents had left with Mary and John. It finishes the bond, makes it permanent. Your parents wrote it would happen between you. It's why we gave you so much time together, otherwise the bond would be too weak between you, the final bonding wouldn't…lock in right." Bobby explained, they had waited for this.

"So you knew we would be…together?" Dean asked and they both nodded.

"Yes, still our sons, still love you." Ellen said smiling, "We're still your family, your parents, your brothers and sisters are still just that. We're all just…happy your bond finally clicked in place. We are so happy for you!" She sighed, "It doesn't change anything about you, just the fact that you aren't feeling so alone anymore, especially you, Sam. We almost told you all this earlier. We were going to tell you after we got here yesterday, but then it clicked in place and we didn't have to."

They all dressed and went to leave, the shifters still holding each other and watching them go.

"Meet us at the diner here by the motel, after you're done. We love you. So happy for you." Bobby said and they shut the door behind them softly.

The shifters just looked at each other and smiled, leaning into each other and touching foreheads, eyes meeting and searching the other's face, fingers softly touching their faces, and each other's bodies. "Sammy, we going to do this?" Dean asked, moving his lips closer, almost touching Sam's, afraid now. He could feel the bond pulling at him to complete it but he had to know if Sam felt it too, if he was ready to complete it. If not, they could wait. They had the rest of their lives to complete it. They had each other and no longer felt so alone, that was enough for him.

"Yeah, I think we are. Are you okay with that?" Sam said nervous also. He felt the bond pulling them to finish it.

"Yeah, I am." Dean said and put his lips against Sam's but didn't do anything else, letting him decide the pace. Sam's lips opened and his tongue tested Dean's softly. His hands hesitantly reaching to pull him closer and their clothes being removed slowly as well.

Their bodies lay down again, like when they had slept before, but this time the bond joined their souls between them. The touches got more certain and they felt the need for more come enter their hearts. Dean lay Sam beneath him and prepped him, worshipping him and loving him, the bond building more between them. He entered him and made love to him, carefully and lovingly, the power building as well, strengthening them as well.

When Sam had came and Dean had came, Sam lay Dean down and did the same to him, loving him completely now, the bond sealing their souls to each other, permifying their life-mate bond, and when he came and Dean came, it was together; the power tying them together and it filled them with warmth and the certain knowledge of who they really belonged to now, each other.

They cuddled afterward, kissing softly and whispering words of love they had never expected to say or mean. The bond between them permanent, not even death could break it. They no longer felt alone and knew this was the right thing for them. They also knew that they would do this again, along with being with others. They were forever, but the others were temporary. They accepted this and smiled.

"I want to sleep like this with you every night now, Sammy. It feels like I should." Dean requested and Sam kissed him and nodded, he felt the same and said so too.

"Mate." Sam said so softly Dean almost couldn't hear it, said so reverently and happily, that Dean had to smile.

"Mate." Dean said and the words whispered between them, so much promise in that one word. No longer alone, and no longer separate. Sure they wouldn't have a family or marriage as humans got, their kind never did. They accepted that and knew it didn't matter anymore. They would hope for it once in a while but knew they would let that pass, too.

They were shifters not human. They didn't get what humans got but they would have this, forever they would have this.

It was enough.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They joined the others soon enough, holding hands and separating, one to sit by their Dad and the other to join their Mom, the semi-circular booth holding their whole family now. They now faced each other from opposite sides of the table and blushed, but smiled, too. Eyes meeting and love shining in them now.

They ordered lunch and talked about the case, it no longer hurt Sam so much to talk about it, Dean either. Bobby was not happy they hadn't called him in to help but understood why they hadn't. It had went pear-shaped and the boys had to rush to fix it, there had been no time to call him in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The funeral was not that easy. It nearly broke Sam to see Tina's coffin being lowered into the hole and Dean was mesmerized at the darkness in the depths of that earth. It hurt him and he felt Sam's pain as his own, their connection making it so. Sam held his hand in a vice grip and he let him. He needed Sam's comfort, too. He had wanted to save her, and wanted her for Sam.

Later on, the Impala followed the truck back home and Sam cried in the front seat, his head buried in Dean's shoulder as Dean drove; Dean's other arm rubbing his back, soothing him as best he could. The pain still had the power to hurt Sam and probably always would.

But now he would be there to help Sam bear it, too. He wouldn't mind that part at all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weeks later:

It was Toledo. Dean had tried to set him up again, this time with a smart girl. Sam reflected that Dean's radar was getting better. Dean, surprisingly, found a smart one too, although she was still a bit bimbo-ish.

They had not made twin comments but let the guys decided the pace of their meeting , not touching until the guys were ready for them too. Both brothers appreciated that part, touchy chicks were such turn offs and Dean wouldn't be with anyone that drove Sam away like that.

They had sex with their 'dates' that night and, after the girls left, Sam went to Dean's bed and cuddled up to him, and they slept, smiling happily.

Brothers and Mates, forever belonging to each other but sharing their lives with others.

Ultimately, no matter who or what came along, Dean was Sam's and Sam was Dean's.

Nothing would or could ever change that.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Please forgive the Wincest, It just wrote itself in, sorry.

I will try to keep it brief as I can in this story, I really will.


	8. Sam's Funny Feeling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters but I have managed to make them into something they hunt but in a good way.**

**Warning: This is based in an alternate universe where the boys are shapeshifter twins that were adopted by John and Mary after their real parents, close friends of the hunters who were killed by Gordon. They are later adopted by Bobby after the Winchesters are killed on a hunt. He does know they are shifters and has raised them as Hunters, like their adopted parents had been doing while teaching them to be good shifters and how to hide what they are from others. **

**No, the other hunters don't know they are shifters and they are good at acting human but are fully shapeshifters not human genetically but raised to behave as human by their parents. No, there will be no Lucifer, Michael, or vessel, or leviathan plots in this storyline just the boys hunting as Hunters and shifters. **

**Yes, there will be Wincest but I will keep it brief and romantic as possible. This isn't that kind of story.**

**Plot:** Sam is feeling different and they check it out. Boy, are they in for a surprise!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam felt funny, not ha ha funny but weirdly funny. So he snuck out of their now shared bedroom and slipped into the study. He pulled their parent's journal from its hiding place. He sat in the window seat and read through it, seeing if there was anything to explain the feeling. Maybe the bonding had an after effect or something.

Dean joined him, wrapping legs along his own and hands around his waist, kissing his cheek and leaning in to read it with him.

They both gasped in surprise, eyes wide and reread it, then reread it again. Both shook their heads in disbelief and looked through it to see if there was another explanation.

There wasn't.

Ellen and Bobby came in. They saw their faces and the book in their hands, looking concerned.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Bobby asked. The boys were both freaked out.

"You won't believe this." Sam said softly, still in shock. Dean held him tighter, hand caressing Sam's stomach.

"Try us. We've been through that book a million times, nothing will surprise us about it or you, trust me." Ellen reassured them and they broke out in smiles now, happy as clams but surprised too.

"We're pregnant. Sam's pregnant." Dean said softly, kissing Sam's cheek again, and stroking his stomach lovingly, "My child. Our baby." Sam nodded happily and leaned back against him, still absorbing the knowledge.

"But how? You're both men. Sure, shifters reproduce but not until after…" her thought trailed off as she remember the passage and motioned for them to hand her the journal.

"Look at the marked pages." Dean prompted and both Bobby and Ellen read them. Sure enough, it was right there. '_Once truly bonded, even two male shifters can reproduce and have children with each other. This is rare, since most shapeshifters choose female mates but it has been known to happen in such rare cases. The body of the male shifter will shift to accommodate both the pregnancy itself and the labor resulting. Pregnancies follow the same as humans but the child will be like the parents, shifter from birth, even when a shifter mates with a human. All offspring will be shifter in nature.'_

Then Bobby pointed out another passage and chuckled, '_After a shifter has bonded, there is a limited time to stop the possibility of pregnancy. The period for this is up to a month after but no more. After a month, the shifter's body will reject any attempt to do so and will heal such attempts to thwart the reproduction cycle.'_

"That means if you want to make it so this don't happen again, you need to have that vasectomy surgery before a month is up or you will be having lots of little shifter babies in the future. Congrats, boys, you're going to be parents after all." Bobby said smiling and chuckled at their pleased expressions.

"Can we do a test anyway, to be sure?" Sam asked, he had to be sure. Ellen nodded and went to buy some. Half an hour later, and four tests in, they had confirmed it.

Sam was indeed pregnant.

"Do you think I should get the…well, fixed?" Dean asked and Sam sighed, considering it. Then nodded, Dean nodded sadly too.

"We can't keep having babies, Dean." Sam said, kissing him gently, "One shifter pregnancy is enough, at least for us, don't you think?"

Dean nodded and smiled, "Yeah, it is. You're right, Sammy." He looked at Bobby now, "We should get started on that soon. Sam's right. This was unplanned but damn we don't need any more shifters in this world, there are enough of us as it is."

"You are different than most shifters, boy. You don't shed, you reabsorb the change and become yourselves afterwards. No other shifters do that. You also are faster, stronger, and heal faster than them too. You are Alphas, both of you." Now Bobby was worried, "That means other shifters will be after you two now, even willing to resort to …" He left the sentence that way, unable to finish it. That ending scaring him.

The others could resort to rape even to achieve their means, to reproduce more powerful shifters from his sons' powerful DNA.

"I'll kill any who try." Dean swore, pulling Sam to him more, suddenly afraid for him. His Sammy, they didn't get to hurt his Sam that way or any other way. He'd kill anyone who tried.

"Me too." Sam swore and growled a little in anger. No one got Dean that way, no one, not rape at least. Sex, yes, but rape? Hell no. No one definitely got to have his children but Sam, that was out!

"So fixed, really soon, both of us?" Dean asked, shifters could smell a fixed male of their species, the book said so. He was going to make damn sure that's just what they smelled and left them the fuck alone. It was the only way to keep them safe.

"Yes, next week if possible." Sam said with resolve. He would keep them from hurting either him or Dean. This would do that.

"I'll call the doctor right now. I'm sure I can get it sooner." Bobby reassured them and set up an appointment for the next day with their family doctor, who knew they were shifters and kept the secret, being the son of a hunter himself. He also agreed to be their baby and pregnancy doctor, too. Sam would need him eventually for that.

The boys now headed upstairs and kissed their way to their room, undressing as they went. They made love and rejoiced at the pregnancy, and Dean told Sam how much this meant to him, to them. Tomorrow both would be too sore to make love so they decided to spend the day doing just that off and on that entire day to make up for the loss of ability to do so in the days to come.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They went in the next day had the surgery, it didn't take long but they were sore afterward. Doctor Richards also did a prenatal visit with Sam, and gave him some prenatal vitamin to take.

It took a week to fully recuperate from the surgery but one day for the pain to fade. Their shifter healing doing most of the work.

They would be fine now. The other shifters would smell they were fixed and leave them alone, unfortunately, their child or children would not be so lucky.

Once their children were born, eventually they would be fair game and the shifters would be coming after them, too. They would just have to make sure the other shifters didn't succeed. They would kill them if they tried. No one got to hurt their family, human or otherwise.

No one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat on the hood of the Impala and watched the sun rise over the red rocks of the Grand Canyon, smiling softly. Dean marveled at how the multi-colored light highlighted his mate's cheek bones and face along with the rest of him, turning his brown hair reddish then golden with its light. He reflected how perfect Sam was and how much he loved him.

He made a decision.

"Sammy?" Dean said coming to stand in front of him and pushing his knees apart, pulling Sam closer to him, his green eyes mapping his mate's face, memorizing him now, so beautiful, so _his_ now.

"Yes?" Sam said smiling into his mate's face and touching his face gently, long finger stroking that handsome face, his mate's face.

"I have to tell you something and it means a lot to me, so let me finish before responding, okay?" Dean pleaded, he wanted to get this out before he got distracted.

"Okay, I'll listen." Sam reassured him and waited for him to speak. This was important to Dean, so he would listen.

"I don't want to be brothers anymore, well, I know we are but I don't mean like that. I mean I don't feel brotherly, I feel like your husband, your lover, your mate, but not your brother. I don't want any more women or men. I don't want you with anyone else either." Dean leaned in and kissed him gently, finishing with, "I just want you, Sam, just you. No one else for us ever again. Be my husband, not my brother, please?" he felt desire hit him for the golden man in his arms, the man he now found himself needing and loving more than anyone else, not wanting anyone but each other now. "I'm yours, Sammy, completely and entirely yours. You are my only one, I love you, Sammy. So in love with you. Our bond is all that matters now."

"Not brothers then. I don't want anyone else either; I haven't wanted anyone else for a while now. Not since after I found out I was pregnant. I want us to be family, but not like we were. More like we are now." Sam leaned into Dean's shoulder now, "Wish I could marry you, Dean. As shifters, yeah, we can, but , as brothers, no."

"Maybe Pastor Jim would do it for us? He knows about our real natures and he's our friend. We can ask." Dean suggested and Sam brightened, liking the idea instantly.

"Marry me. Dean?" Sam asked and Dean smiled tenderly.

"Yes, Sam, I'll marry you." Dean responded kissing him afterward.

They made love on the hood of the Impala with the sunset illuminating their bodies and their eyes, which glowed with power as they did so. They headed to a motel, checked in, then made love some more, resting in between but taking two days to emerge from the room, happily sated and belonging to each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby and Ellen were surprised by the Wedding idea but called Jim anyway, who agreed to do it, with no paper though, marriages like this weren't sanctioned with paper.

Which is how they ended up in the church in tuxes and surrounded by friends and loved ones, doing just that, getting married.

They said their vows and smiled happily, so happy they both glowed now a little. They exchanged gold bands, small ones, and that was it. They were husbands and they were joined forever. They didn't need a paper to tell them this, it was just a piece of paper anyway, it could be burned or destroyed somehow, paper could, but their love wasn't that way. It would last forever and nothing could burn it or destroy it.

They lay in their room later and cuddled, sex done and sleep approaching.

"Husband. I like that word." Dean said, kissing Sam softly, loving knowing he was the husband in question.

"Me, too." Sam said happily returning the kiss, loving knowing that Dean was the husband in the equation as well.

"Still hunting, but not as brothers? Others can think that, for the safety of our true secret, as shifters we can't risk them finding out. Yet we won't be." Dean pointed this out and Sam agreed it was best kept as their secret, right up there with the truth of what they were. "Not ashamed of us, Sammy. I can't risk them coming after us, or the others, it's too dangerous to risk. Not all hunters are like Jim, or Doc, or even Bobby and them. They may try to kill us if they found out. Now with baby, we just can't risk that. For the sake of those we love, we can't tell the truth of what we are. Not brothers, not ever again, not really, but Mates, forever joined, and parents to be." Dean kissed him softly again, hoping Sam didn't think this meant he was ashamed of their relationship. "Not ashamed of us, Sammy."

"I agree, it's too risky, Dean. We have to keep this to ourselves." He leaned in and kissed him softly as well. "Not ashamed of us either."

"I love you, Sammy." Dean said and pulled Sam to him again, spooning back into the front of his body, and smiling contentedly.

"I love you, too, Dean." Sammy said pinning him to his body, laying his head so his face was touching Dean's neck and shoulder, inhaling his scent, loving it.

They fell asleep that way and slept peacefully all night.

They felt content now. More importantly, they felt complete.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Got a hunt coming up and going to work some Mpreg into it as I go.

Please forgive the Wincest, It just wrote itself in, sorry.

I will try to keep it brief as I can in this story, I really will.


	9. Getting Ready For Baby

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters but I have managed to make them into something they hunt but in a good way.**

**Warning: This is based in an alternate universe where the boys are shapeshifter twins that were adopted by John and Mary after their real parents, close friends of the hunters who were killed by Gordon. They are later adopted by Bobby after the Winchesters are killed on a hunt. He does know they are shifters and has raised them as Hunters, like their adopted parents had been doing while teaching them to be good shifters and how to hide what they are from others. **

**No, the other hunters don't know they are shifters and they are good at acting human but are fully shapeshifters not human genetically but raised to behave as human by their parents. No, there will be no Lucifer, Michael, or vessel, or leviathan plots in this storyline just the boys hunting as Hunters and shifters. **

**Yes, there will be Wincest but I will keep it brief and romantic as possible. This isn't that kind of story.**

**Also with Sam pregnant, this will be chock full of pregnant schmoop, too!**

**Plot:** Between Hunting, Sam's pregnancy, and Doctor visits, they are keeping busy. A nasty case comes up and Sam takes a break from Hunting, so Dean takes Bobby instead.

Here's hoping they aren't too late to solve it before anyone else dies.

Plus they find out what sex the baby or babies are in this one!

Enjoy!

**Next Chapter**: They confer with others and start the hunt. Plus more schmoop of the Sam and Dean variety, among other things. You'll like how this hunt plays out, you really will!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were hunting a werewolf, and it was pretty routine really. They posed as hikers and just happened to be camping near their hunting grounds on the second day of the full moon cycle. Three hikers had disappeared nearby and they were desperate to finish the hunt.

Sam had a doctor's appointment tomorrow and they were going to have to drive all night as it was to get there late as it was. They could reschedule of course, but they had done that twice this month already and Doctor Richards was not happy with them as it was.

So they were playing bait. Well, Dean was and Sam was being the hook, so to speak. Dean took his time making a fire and pretended to have trouble lighting it. He was embarrassed at how bad he had to be at this. He could have had this fire roaring in no time flat actually but hey, giving away Hunter skills to werewolves was generally a bad idea. So he flummoxed the fire building and pretended to be an idiot at fire lighting, eyes scanning the area secretly while Sam hid up a tree, both of them tired of this shit already.

"If he's not here by two am, I am leaving." Dean muttered to himself in a barely audible tone but knew Sam heard it. He pretended to look for more wood while looking up at his lover, smiling down at him wickedly from the tree above them. Dean spared a grin up at him before returning to his task at hand.

He was promptly thrown to the ground by a two hundred some pounds of a growling mass of teeth and fur, that was also in bad need of a breathe mint. He looked up at it grinning and gripped its throat, cutting off its breathe and crushing its windpipe at the same time. Sam landed silently beside him and drove the silver blade into its back, piercing its heart. Dean ripped it head off with a couple hard twists and tossed it away, Sam helped rid him of the body that had slumped on top of him.

They laughed at the sight of themselves. Both were soaked in blood and covered with its shedding hair. They shrugged and changed clothes now after burying and burning the head and body of the now human looking werewolf. They put the bag of clothes in the trunk and hurriedly packed up the campsite, needing to hurry. They were four states away from home and they had a doctor's appointment at 9am. "Sam? Sammy?" Dean called and heard retching from the bushes. Sam was unusual that way. He got night sickness, not morning sickness. It was 8pm and about time for it. They had cut it close on that one or the werewolf would have be vomited on and stabbed. Sam couldn't fight the sickness, he'd tried. It only made it worse.

"You okay, baby? Here, drink this." Dean handed him a bottle of water and Sam rinsed his mouth out before drinking some greedily, smiling weakly, his eyes were still watery. He wiped his mouth off and Dean took the water back and put it in the cooler in the back seat. "Ready?"

Sam nodded, feeling better already. "I'm good. Just the usual." He slid into the passenger seat and Dean shot him a look. Sam mumbled something resembling 'Mother Hen' but lay down in the front seat, pulling Dean's jacket over him and used Dean's thigh as a pillow. He used his foot to shut the door and turn so his face was buried in Dean's side and his shirt now, sighing tiredly. "Goodnight, Dean."

Dean brushed some hair from Sam's face and touched his cheek softly; leaning down to look at him lovingly before pulling out, "Love you, too, Sammy. Get some rest, I have to drive all night to get us to the doctor's on time, I guess we'll go to Dad's after, okay?"

Sam smiled, inhaling Dean's scent as his eyes closed in sleep now. "Okay, wake me when we're there." He let himself sleep now and Dean smiled happily to himself, one hand on his mate's side and arm while Sam slept and the other on the wheel, he didn't even turn the music up, just put on Sam's favorite cassette and turned it up at a decent level so that he could hear it and Sam could still sleep. "Thank you for the music, baby." Dean knew Sam liked music playing when he slept this way and he was happy to provide it.

"No problem, Sammy. Go to sleep, you're going to be exhausted tomorrow if you don't." Dean soothed him and Sam settled in again, his breath evening out now, sleep claiming him. Dean let a hand wander to his baby bump, stroking it lovingly, loving the hardness of their babies in there. So precious to them.

Sam had developed his bump last week and they had touched it for hours in wonder, even excitedly called Dad and told them, too. It was such a warm feeling knowing his children were growing in there. They were doing an ultrasound this time. Both boys wanted to see what sex the babies were if they could.

Dean sped on through the night, disregarding most speed limits and taking the highway to get there faster. They sped through the night and looked forward to the next day. They were excited to see their babies on that screen. Dean swore as he remembered he had to call Dad to tell him to meet them at the doctor's office rather than at the house.

Dean put in his blue tooth and dialed Bobby now, smiling at his lover as he slept, so handsome, so _his_!

"Dean." Bobby said and Dean chuckled, Dad was in a good mood tonight.

"Yeah, we got the werewolf. Burned and buried, per requirements." Dean said, turning onto the freeway now, speeding up. He held Sam firmly in place with the hand holding the phone so as to not wake him up then spoke again, after setting the phone into its holder on the dashboard, freeing up a hand to hold Sam again. "We took longer than expected so we'll have to meet you at the doctor's office instead. Then we'll head home and shower. I got blood in my hair still, Sam does, too."

"Sam okay? The babies okay? No one got hurt, right?" Bobby fretted and Dean eased his mind as best he could.

"Yeah, no one got hurt, babies are fine. It's the wolf's blood, I ripped its head off while it was on top of me, I know better. Blood get everywhere when that happens." Dean said and smiled as Sam sighed happily in his sleep, crinkling his nose so cutely at the same time. He loved it when Sam's nose did that. It meant he was seeking Dean's scent in his sleep again. Sam needed Dean's scent to sleep well and the truth was Dean needed Sam's to sleep as well. It made them feel safe and it smelled of Home and Belonging to them.

"Good, we'll meet you there then. You're driving all night again, aren't you?" Bobby sounded disapproving now. Dean hadn't slept in two days but had made sure Sam did. He swore internally at the man's stubbornness. Sure the shifter thing helped to keep him alert but it would hit him hard later. The boys had been hunting for a month straight almost since the Doll thing and after they had gotten pregnant. First, a pagan god, than another shifter or two, then some ghouls, and then a couple nests, each carrying them further away from home and making Bobby uneasy. They were working too hard and it couldn't be easy on Sam, being so busy and pregnant on top of it, too. He would have to talk them into taking a break. He tapped the thin folder in front of him and put it to the side, with a post-it with Rufus's name on it. Rufus did thin files, too. He wasn't as good as Bobby's sons with them but they needed a break so he'd give it to Rufus and Steve, they could handle it.

They decided to head to bed early and took the phone to the room with them, in case Dean called again. He was racing here at top speed, Bobby just knew it. Boy was making a two day drive in less than twelve hours, so yeah; speeding was a mild term for it.

"Yeah, have to. Can't keep postponing the doctor stuff. He's out of vitamins too." Sam had taken the last one yesterday morning. He needed more of them now. Maybe a two month supply this time. "Um, Dad, I found a case for us. It's a nasty one." Dean groaned and had an idea. "Maybe one of you could work it with me and Sam can stay there? So he can rest?"

"Good idea. I'd be glad to do it." Bobby said, Sam did need the rest but so did Dean, but he didn't say that out loud. If he went with his son, he could make sure he rested so that was okay, too.

"Sam won't like it but it's only for a few days, so it shouldn't be too bad." Dean said worried now, they hadn't spent a night apart since they had bonded and Sam needed his scent to sleep, maybe he could leave some clothes and stuff for him to use for the scent thing? "Case may not take that long."

"What is this case about?" Bobby booted up the laptop and Ellen grabbed a notebook and pen, handing them to Bobby who pushed the laptop to Jo now, who put in the password and finished booting it while they talked.

"It's in Darington, Maine. Little girls are dying; something is draining their essences away then drinking their fluids in their bodies away. So far the pattern is one a week for three months now." Dean recited from memory. "I was thinking an incubus hybrid, another of Eve's creations probably. Sam thinks it's a vampire or energy sucker like the stryga, a hybrid or something."

"We need to get on this right away, don't we?" Bobby sighed and went upstairs to pack a bag now, explaining to Ellen about what they were saying. She smacked his hand away and packed for him now, shooing downstairs again. She grabbed his weapons bag, too; making sure it was packed right. She wanted her husband prepared, this case sounded nasty. "Kind of hoped to have some time with you boys when you got back." Bobby said disappointed but glad they were able to help these people at the same time.

"After this hunt, promise. We'll work on your piece of crap car, Dad; maybe give it that paint job it has been begging for lately." Dean teased and Bobby laughed. Dean hated his car, figured he needed a better one. Bobby was beginning to agree; the damn thing had died on him twice now and badly needed his mechanically inclined son's attention. Another reason he needed to stay home for a while but not the only one. Mainly, they missed them.

"I'll hold you to that promise, son, and maybe work on getting a car built like yours, mine is dying a rather slow death at the moment." Bobby said sadly, his old car had taken care of him for a long time now but it was on its last legs and needed retired. "We miss you boys."

"We miss you, too." Dean said as he drove on, feeling a little tired now but it was a dim tired, he could handle it. He just needed coffee, lots of coffee. He took the next exit and headed to the fast food place there and stopped at the drive thru. "Hold on, Dad, gotta do something." He called into the speaker, "Four large coffees please. Black."

The voice came back with, "That will be $2.54, sir. Please pull to the first window." Dean smiled and drove up, pulling out a five. He watched the cashier's face fill with surprise as she saw Sam laying there, head on his lap and Dean ignored it, handing her the cash and taking the coffees, placing them on bump between the seats, easily fitting the carrier quite firmly wedged into it. He drove off and let his fingers brush threw Sam's hair gently, not caring what they thought of him and Sam's relationship. It was their relationship and no one else's. It wasn't their business what Sam and him did.

He drank the coffee in a gulp now and felt the caffeine hit him, and drank some more. "Sorry, Dad, needed the coffee." He set the coffee down and held Sam again, pulling him closer now. "So, you'll meet us at the doctor's? We're doing the ultrasound today." Dean sounded excited now, so proud.

"That's tomorrow? Yeah, we'd like to see that, too." Ellen took the phone as Bobby packed the books he wanted to take with him on the hunt and the notebooks he'd need. "I agree with Sam, it sound like a Stryga creation to me, too."

"Yeah, I was afraid of that. Those bastards hide well, too." Dean swore and Sam woke up, hazel eyes worriedly looking up at him, "Go back to sleep, Sammy, sorry I got too loud." Sam shook his head and sat up, lifting Dean's arm and cuddling into his side now, kissing his cheek smiling.

"Hi, Mom." Sam said and Ellen frowned at the phone now.

"Sam, you should be sleeping, you need your rest." She tried to get the man to sleep but knew it would fail, always did.

"Nope, had a nice nap. Sleep more when he does." Sam eyed his mate and looked serious, "Four coffees, Dean?"

"Yeah, sorry. Figured it would keep me awake if I got tired. Hey!" Dean yanked the cup out of Sam's hand and took it for himself. "No coffee, Sammy, Doctor's orders."

Ellen chuckled and put it on speaker now. Dean was being a stickler about the baby stuff. Sam had to stay away from caffeine and Dean was being an eagle eye about it.

He pushed the bottle of water at Sam instead, who rolled his eyes at Dean but took it, mumbling under his breath again. "What was that, Sammy?" Dean slid a sideways look at Sam now and Sam mumbled again, definitely something like 'overprotective' and 'Mother Hens' in there somewhere.

"Nothing." Sam said taking a drink of water but eyeing the coffee. He hadn't had caffeine in weeks and he missed it terribly. Dean pushed a chocolate bar into Sam's hand and smiled.

"Here have some chocolate, baby. It has caffeine in it and the doctor never said you couldn't have that." Dean knew the signs of caffeine withdrawal when he saw them. He was addicted to the stuff himself. Sam kissed his cheek softly but tore the wrapper off, taking a big bite, moaning pornographically at the taste of it. He could get used to chocolate, boxes and boxes of chocolate would work!

Dean heard that moan and fought the urge to take Sam now. He loved it when Sam moaned that way, especially when they were alone. He got hard from it but ignored it, knowing they didn't have time to deal with that right now, he only had a few more hours to go before he could even stop the car at the doctor's office. Sam's eyes slid down and saw it, chuckling, knowing his thinking here, enjoying the man's obvious discomfort.

"I have to go help Bobby get ready for tomorrow but we'll see you there at 9am, right?" Ellen asked and handed Bobby a book beside her.

"Yeah, 9 am. We'll meet you inside." Dean said and they said their goodbyes. He turned off the phone and removed the blue tooth, placing it with phone now, taking the coffee, drinking it down now that it had cooled enough to drink fast. Sam grabbed another and Dean smiled, leaning in for a kiss, which Sam eagerly gave him. "Want another, Sam?" He looked at Sam now, concerned.

"Actually, I'm kind of hungry for ice cream, and hamburgers. Well, ice cream on my burger, with some ketchup and hot sauce, technically." Sam admitted, even to him it sounded disgusting but at the same time, so good too.

"Sure thing." Dean said pulling off the freeway again and going to another fast food place, ordering a cone in a cup with a cheeseburger with only ketchup, with some packets of hot sauce, lots of it. They paid for it while the cashier looked at them in shock again, and Sam kissed him in front of her, being territorial again but Dean let him. He liked it when Sam did that, it was so cute! They pulled off smiling while Dean stopped for a moment before leaving the parking lot so Sam could get his burger the way he liked it. Then he pulled out and got back on the freeway. Sam moaned at how good the burger tasted and Dean got harder again.

Sam had to stop that and soon. He was torturing Dean with those moans, the sexy bastard. Sam got another bottle of water out and drank it, knowing he needed it but still wanting coffee. Dean handed him another chocolate bar instead, smiling. He had seen the look at the coffee again. Trying to give Sam what he wanted while still following the doctor's orders, toeing that line as only a Winchester could.

"Love you, Sam." Dean said fondly as Sam ate his burger, his normally rabbit food eating lover craved meat now with his salad, burgers precisely. It had been hard for him to give into the food craving at first but when it had gotten bad enough, he had given in, he had no choice really. He'd been eating them ever since but only when the babies wanted them, of course. The ice cream on the burger was new, as was the hot sauce, but neither man was arguing with it. It made Sam happy so Dean was happy to give it to him.

"Love you, too, Dean." Sam said, wiping his mouth off and getting close to Dean now but not cuddling, Dean looked at him curious and Sam slid a hand down, undoing his pants and pulling him out. "Eyes on the road, baby. You know the rules." Dean grinned and nodded, safe driving, eyes on the road at all times, even on a hunt. He didn't see how it applied to this.

Sam scooted over and took him into his mouth, working him hard and sucking him now. Soon Dean was struggling to keep the car straight on the road as his hips thrust up and his body tried to arch now. He came with a moan, but kept his eyes on the road the whole time, hand on Sam's head, holding him here until he was done.

Then Sam cuddled into his side again, smiling smugly and sighing happily, Dean doing the same. Dean risked a kiss and let Sam kiss him deeply now, eyes still on the road. "I love you, baby." Sam purred and laid his head on his leg again, face into Dean's side, ready to sleep again, despite his earlier vow not to. "You smell like mine." He was soon asleep and Dean smiled softly.

"You going to zip me back up there, baby, or what?" Dean said teasing, he could zip it up later. He was just trying to make Sam smile one more time, to get those dimples showing again. He loved seeing those dimples, would do anything to make them appear, to make Sam smile that way. Now was no exception.

Sam smiled that large smile, dimples showing full force now. "No, I like it open this way, all exposed, just for me." Dean shrugged then drove on, liking that smile and letting it linger in his mind. Sam's smile warming him inside, making him feel good again. It made him feel loved more every time Sam gave him that smile and made his heart beat speed up a little, too. It was Sam's smile, just for him. It said, "I love you" and "I'm yours" without even a word passing his lips. No one got that smile but him.

A few hours later, and two more coffees later, they pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's office and Dean woke up his Sammy.

Dean moved carefully from beneath his sleeping head and fixed his pants first. Then he bent down and kissed Sam awake, kissing him softly and touching his face until those gorgeous hazel eyes met his again and that smile filled that beautiful face again. "Morning, baby, we're here." He looked over Sam now, checking him with his eyes again, "You okay, Sammy?"

"I'm fine. Just stiff and needing a real bed. Our car is too small for me." Sam teased but stroked the dashboard lovingly anyway and kissed Dean one more time, letting him know he was teasing.

"Nah, you're just too tall, Sasquatch. Gonna shorten those legs someday for you, you'll fit then." Dean teased back, eying those sexy legs and followed them up to his lover's sexy bottom, knowing that if anyone tried any such thing, he'd kill them on principle. He loved that man's body as it was.

"Love to see you try, shorty." Sam chuckled, taking Dean's hand and climbing out the driver's side, ducking his head like an expert and shutting the door for him. Dean locked it for them.

"Yeah, but I can reach all the right places." Dean pointed out and they both laughed now, walking closer now, hands entwining more now.

"That's true." Sam admitted and eyed Dean lustfully, making him blush red.

"You are such a tease." Dean said grinning and kissing his cheek softly again.

"Not teasing, I'll show you later." Sam promised and noticed Dean biting his lip. Dean was hiding something now, not wanting to tell him yet. Sam wasn't having that. "What? What is it, Dean?" Dean eyed him with dread and regret, "It's a _case_, isn't it? It's that case we found."

Dean nodded and Sam groaned, already tired of the constant hunts lately. "Damn it, Dean, we need a break here!" He didn't let go of the man, he just was disappointed. He'd looked forward some alone time with his mate after the string of cases they just had.

"You're not coming with me, Sam." Dean said and rushed to finish the sentence as Sam's face fell, "Baby, it's not like that! It's just you need a rest and Dad is going with me so you can take a break. It will only be a few days, possible two or three at most. Then we'll go somewhere, just us and no one else, anywhere you want to go, promise!" Sam looked at him in resignation and nodded, tears already forming and Dean's heart clutched at that sight. "No, baby! Don't cry, I'm sorry. It's just that they're kids and some bastards killing them. We have to help them, we have to!"

"I know. I would never ask you not to help them, I just…well, I guess I just got my hopes up we could spend some time with our family after this, both of us." Sam said wiping his eyes and moaning in annoyance, "I'm such a chick, damn hormones!"

"We will, Dad and I will be back really soon and you can call me as much as you want, or email or Instant Message chat with me later, I swear!" Dean said, kissing Sam softly reassuring him, "Never leave you for long, baby, never. Just figured you needed a break and then we'll both be able to take a break, Dad said so."

"He did?" Sam smiled a little now and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, he's better at this than us even. He can make it go faster." Dean said and Sam smiled wider now, Dad was the best, he would bring them back safe to them.

"You'll be careful, both of you?" Sam had to ask. He was worried now. The hunt sounded dangerous to begin with.

"Sure, I have to come home to you, my most handsome man. Don't I? Mom needs Dad. So, you can count on us coming home to you guys soon. I can't be without you that long, you know that." Dean promised and Sam nodded, it was all true. "Not upset anymore, Sam?" He hadn't wanted Sam upset about him leaving.

"When are you leaving?" Sam asked and his heart dropped at the next words that Dean said.

"Right after the doctor's visit." Dean admitted and saw Sam's reaction and his heart dropped, too. "Like I said, it's only for two or three days. No longer, we'll try to come back soon as possible honest."

"But I thought we had time to…" Sam frowned now and didn't finish the sentence as Dean shook his head unhappily.

"I wish we could, too." Dean said still unhappy about it. It had been days since they had really made love but now was not the time, no matter how much they may wish it was.

"When you get back…could we go to that bed and breakfast where that lady worked? The one that offered us a free stay whenever we were in town?" Sam asked and Dean nodding smiling happily now, kissing him softly, hugging him hard.

"I'd like that, Sam. Maybe we can talk Mom and Dad into coming, too." Dean said and Sam smiled widely, knowing their parents would like that, too. They could use a little time away, too. "Never could leave you for very long, Sammy."

"I'm just going to miss you, Dean." Sam said sadly but tried to smile, knowing how much Dean would appreciate it if he could.

"I'll miss you, too, Sammy." Dean said but added, "I won't be gone long, promise."

"I know." Sam said and they opened the door to the doctor's office. They went in and Sam couldn't find it in himself to smile anymore. Dean couldn't smile either, seeing Sam so unhappy hurt him too. They were immediately hugged by their parents and they smiled as best they could while looking at each other with a sad look.

"You feeling okay, Sam?" Ellen asked, Sam looked…unhappy. "You look sad or something."

"I'm fine. Let's just do this okay?" He looked at Dean and squeezed his hand, not meeting his eyes now. He hated to see Dean's eyes so full of pleading and worry, and was tired of the words that wouldn't fix this. "So they can leave sooner." He looked up as the doctor called his name and rushed in, leaving an anguished group staring after them.

They knew why Sam was upset but knew they could never fix it right now. They all sighed and followed the unhappy man into the office. Sam was not taking this well.

Soon they were around Sam while the doctor did the thing with the wand. They all smiled joyfully when the doctor announced that Sam was carrying boys, twins. Both boys cried and hugged, all sadness forgotten for now. "Sons." Dean said softly reverently kissing Sam, "We're having twin boys." Dean felt floored and happy at the same time.

"Our sons." Sam said kissing him again, "You have to come back now, Dean. We're going to need you now." Sam's eyes bore into Dean's now, serious as he'd ever been. "You come back to me, I mean it!"

"I will, baby, I will. Promise, with all my heart, I promise." Dean said and Sam nodded, trying to hide his worry. They left the room as Sam redressed and then they headed out to their cars now. Dean hugged Sam close and kissed him, rubbing his back and arms, holding his hands, kissing him some more. He touched Sam's stomach and kissed it, too. "I love you, Sam. I'll talk to you tonight. I'll call you, promise, baby. Please give me a smile, please?"

Sam tried and he tried but only managed a watery weak one, without a single dimple. Dean drooped visibly and nodded, kissing his mate anyway, hard and desperately. "We'll do that bed and breakfast thing when I get back. We'll take a whole week, just us and them. Okay?"

"Okay." Sam said and pulled away, head down and got into Ellen's car. Dean watched him walk away with a hurt look but got in the driver side of the Impala where Bobby was waiting.

They pulled out and had driven a few blocks before Dean realized he was crying and Bobby insisted on driving instead. Dean let him and slid over, eyes out the side window, lost in thought.

"He'll be okay." Bobby managed awkwardly, knowing what was wrong and trying to fix it. "He's just upset, Dean. Call him."

Dean shook his head and sighed, "He won't talk to me." Dean knew Sam too well, when he was upset like this, he wouldn't speak to anyone.

"Call anyway, let him know you're thinking of him. He'll appreciate it later." Bobby said and Dean shrugged and dialed Sam's number.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It rang and Sam saw it was Dean. He wanted to answer it but he didn't, he just stared at the phone and wished he'd answered it.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dean bit his lip, hung up, then stared at the phone. Then dialed again.

Sam still wouldn't answer.

So he called again.

Sam still didn't answer.

This went on for almost an hour…until Sam finally answered it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't hang up! Please!" Dean said quickly and waited.

Sam didn't hang up, he just cried, and Dean could hear him.

"Baby…don't cry…it's not like that. I still love you and I miss you already." Dean said and he smiled a little as Sam stopped crying at that.

"You do?" Sam said sniffling, worried still, "You miss me?" He missed Dean desperately right now.

"I do, baby. I love you so much it hurts to see you this way." Dean said softly, "You mad at me?"

"No." Sam said softly, "I Just…well." Sam lost his words.

"Just what, Sammy?" Dean asked, he wanted to hold him and make it better.

"I just want to make love and cuddle with you for hours right now." Sam said and smiled again, "So chick flick, I know."

"No, not chick flicky, just honest." Dean smiled softly, "I want to do that with you, too, Sammy. Gonna do that as soon as we get back."

Sam smiled now, dimples showing. Dean could practically feel them through the phone, he smiled now, happy finally. "Bed and breakfast and lots of cuddling when you get back, I expect this, baby."

"You got it, Sammy. Anything you want, baby, it's yours." Dean promised and smiled wider at Sam's next words.

"You, Dean. All I want is you." Sam said happily and lay back on his pillow, finally relaxing and feeling tired now. "Can you talk to me until I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, baby, I can do that." Dean said, feeling tired now too. He leaned his head into the door and asked, "What do you want to talk about, Sam?"

"Me, tell me about me." Sam teased and Dean laughed, Sam smiled again.

"Well, you have the biggest heart and the most beautiful eyes. I love when you smile and those dimples just pop out, it makes me feel so loved. I'm the only one you smile at that way, you know. You are so handsome and your body is perfection personified. When we make love, I never want to stop, you drive me to distraction with the way you move and your voice is so sexy and makes me feel so happy inside. I love to hear your voice and look into your eyes, which sparkle so prettily when you are happy and they seem like pools of hazel water when we kiss, I could drown in them and never try to save myself." Dean said softly and Sam sighed happily at his words.

"I like the way the sun hits your skin when we are naked or in swimsuits, creating shadows where every muscle and bump is, and the way your hair shines with highlights in the sun. You suck your lip when you are thinking and I want to pull it out, so I can suck on it too. Your brow crinkles when you sleep and smell my scent and then you smile like you never smelled anything better than me." Dean paused and asked, "You still awake, Sammy?"

"Yeah, but I'll be asleep soon, so hard to keep my eyes open." Sam admitted and Dean sighed softly.

"Close your eyes, baby, I'll keep talking honest." Dean promised and waited, "Got them closed?"

"Yes." Sam teased, "Now talk, baby." Dean's voice was helping him fall asleep and he smiled as Dean spoke again.

"I like that you get territorial whenever you think anyone is looking at us funny or flirting with me. I like that you can still smile even when you're so mad at me you can barely see straight. I like the look you get when you get an idea or something strikes you interesting about something, you're eyes get all thoughtful and your mouth does that side thing where you bite you lip at the corner. I like the way you tell me you love me, like it's the most important thing in the world and you have to say it or die trying." Dean finished and he heard Sam's gentle breathing over the phone now.

"Loving you _is _the most important thing in the world, Dean." Sam admitted, sleep pulling him in now. "Love you, Dean."

"Loving you is the most important thing to me, too, Sammy." Dean reassured him and smiled, "I love you, too."

"Miss you." Sam said and fell silent, sound asleep now.

"Miss you, too, Sammy." Dean said to the silent phone and hung up.

He stared at the window and sighed, feeling like he was missing a piece. There was a big empty place there that only Sam could fill and Sam wasn't here. He missed Sam. He wanted to cuddle him to his side as he drove, kiss him sometimes, and even feel his head resting on his leg as he slept. He missed the way Sam inhaled his scent every chance he got, like he had never smelled any scent that smelled any better than Dean's scent and he never wanted to smell anything but Dean ever again.

His forehead rested against the glass and cried, picturing Sam's smile, Sam's dimples, and Sam's body beneath his or over his, rippling and gorgeous, the way their bodies fit so perfectly against each other when they touched, the way his voice flowed so sexily over Dean's skin when he kissed it. He moaned softly and now wished they had made love after all before they left.

"You okay, son?" Bobby asked concerned, "You boys made up yet?" He hated seeing them upset as they had been when they had left.

"We're fine." Dean said, "We made up." He still watched the rain run in droplets down the window with regret. "I just miss him. Feels like I'm missing a big piece of myself when he's so far away." He felt so incomplete now, it was a new feeling and he hated it.

"It's the love bond, Dean. You will feel that way until you are back together. You complete each other that way. He'll feel the same until you get back, too." Bobby explained, "You miss him because you love him so much. That's what love feels like sometimes. We'll be back soon, son, promise."

"I hope so. This hurts, this apart shit hurts." Dean growled, "Damn I wished I drank still." Sam had asked him to stop and so he had. Now he wished he had a whole damn bottle!

"Why don't you drink anymore?" Bobby asked and then realized why. Sam had seen how much he was drinking and asked him to stop, so Dean had stopped drinking. Dean wanted Sam happy so he had done it. Sam wanted Dean happy so he had asked Dean to stop drinking because he knew it wasn't making Dean happy, it was acting as his crutch. Simple really.

"Sam asked me to stop. Said it was killing me and he couldn't lose me that way, so I quit." Dean explained, and revised that last thought, he needed two bottles now. His chest ached and he couldn't stop thinking about Sam.

"I see." Bobby said, then smiled, "He was right, you know." Sam was perceptive that way, he knew how to talk to Dean and damned if it hadn't worked. He had gotten Dean to do what they had all been trying to get him to do, quit drinking. It was killing the man.

"I know. Can't say two bottles wouldn't be nice right now though." Dean admitted out loud.

"You know it's not the answer here." Bobby said and Dean nodded. "It won't make you miss him any less. Try the mind link, it should be established by now."

"What mind link?" Dean asked. They had one of those?

"Comes with the bond. Book said so." Bobby said smiling, "Thought you read that book already?"

"Well, all but the back parts actually." Dean said embarrassed now. It was their book, they should have read it already! He resolved to do just that right after he got back, right after making love to his mate and romancing the sexy man until the empty place in his chest was filled again, until both their empty places were filled and their chest didn't hurt anymore. Until Sam was by his side again.

"Well, it says if you concentrate on each other, you can link your minds and talk to each other, share consciousness's, and enter each other's dreams." Bobby explained.

"And how exactly do I do that?" Dean asked, he'd like that. He could touch Sam in his dreams.

"Just close your eyes and think of Sam." Bobby said, "Idjit, should have known that."

"Sorry, Dad. I'll read it when I get home promise." Dean said smiling and leaning back in his seat, he let his mind wander and think only of Sam, Sam's face, Sam's lip, and Sam's eyes and voice. Sam's scent in his nose as he slept.

Then suddenly Sam was in front of him, staring at him in surprise.

"How…Where did…Dean?" Sam said in surprise, he looked around. "Why are you….where are we, Dean?"

"It's me, baby. It's a mind link." Dean explained, grabbing the man and holding him close now and feeling the ache in his chest ease up now. "Apparently love bonded mates create one by thinking of each other and after that, our mind are permanently connected. We can share thoughts, consciousness's, and dreams."

"I was just dreaming of you, as a matter of fact." Sam admitted and Dean felt him hard between them.

"Exactly what were you dreaming, baby?" Dean said and saw the area around them shift into a bedroom, with a bed of red and black silk sheets and candles lined the room. They were both naked now.

"This." Sam admitted as he gently walked Dean back to the bed until he fell back onto it and Sam lay on top of him, straddling his waist, and leaning into his body now. "Make love to me, Dean. Please make love to me while we're dreaming here, baby." Dean flipped them over and was soon kissing his mate deep and hard, their bodies slipping together, desperate to reconnect again and feeling their empty place fill up again, with each other again.

Then Dean did just that and they made love the way they had needed to. Their first time went fast and desperate, but the second went slower and gentler. They now knew that even though they'd fall asleep together and even though they would wake up separately, they would still feel so connected so that their empty places weren't so empty and the aches in their chests would be gone now. "Love you, Sammy." He kissed Sam and said as he drifted off to sleep. Bobby heard him say this in his sleep and smiled now, giving a sigh of relief. Mind link achieved, they should feel better now.

"Love you, too, Dean." Sam thought back and held him close, sleeping now too.

Their minds slept holding each other while their bodies slept separately but they never once felt the separation there after that.

Dean woke up the next morning smiling and really happy now. Sam woke up the same way.

Now if only the case were that easy to solve.

Yeah, right. That was never the case with these thin files.

And this one was very, very thin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They got to the town and cleaned up, dressed in their FBI suits, and went straight to the cops. And into a crime scene.

Another little girl dead, same way as the others. She had been killed that morning and Dean saw a doll lying nearby. He bent over and looked at it closely. He still hated dolls, he really really did. He did a discreet EMF reading and nothing sounded. So not a possessed doll thing. Good. Now to find out what it really was.

"Katie loved that doll." Someone said behind him and Dean fought the urge to go for his gun at the surprise visitor. He pulled his hand from by his gun now and pulled on a glove. He touched the doll now, using a pen to turn it over a little to look under it for clues. Nothing was there, damn it.

He held out a hand for the yellow thing he knew the others were carrying with them. The person handed it to him and he took it, putting it by the doll. He stood now and found himself face to face to a really beautiful woman, the type he used to go for actually, used to flirt with mercilessly as soon as he met her and enjoyed getting to know and work information out of. Yet now he just looked politely at her and nodded, listening to her story, writing it down, and not once considered flirting with her at all.

"Who could have done this thing?" The woman said eyes wide with shock and anger, righteous anger. A good look, in Dean's book. It meant you weren't dead to the gore and violence yet, that you could still feel for others even though you may have seen the worst and still felt driven to stop it personally. Hunters carried that look, too. "She was just five years old. So little…"

"I'm Dean Wilson, and you are?" Dean held out a hand and she shook it, eyes still on the doll.

"Cheryl, Cheryl Cooper." The woman said, "She was my niece, Dean Singer." She looked him in the eye and gave him a serious look. "Like I wouldn't know Bobby's son from a mile away, really?"

"You know what we are?" Dean said, surprised.

"Yeah, Bobby talks about you two all the time. Congratulations on the boy thing, by the way." She said keeping them a discreet distance from the others now.

"So you know all about us? Everything?" Dean was surprised, Bobby never told anyone their secret, how did she know?

"I grew up by the Winchesters, knew they were friends with the Shifter couple. All of a sudden the couples dead and they have some kids. Didn't take a genius to figure it out really." Cheryl said and smiled, "You all are at the motel outside of town, right? The flea bag one?"

Dean nodded and she shook her head in dismay, her eyes seeing Bobby now and nodding her head his way, motioning him over. "You'd rather stay at the motel sleaze than ask to stay with us? Shame on you, Bobby Singer."

"You still live with your Dad? You and Stan?" Bobby asked and she sighed sadly.

"No, Stan died on a hunt last year, a Wendigo got him." She smiled proudly though, "He took the bastard down with him though. Good man!" She eyed the others and shrugged, "I was going to call you in but I figured you might be too busy." She looked at Dean and smiled again, "You're known for being good with these weird cases, all of you. They say if a weird case pops up, call you Singers in and it gets solved fast. Unfortunately, we have garnered too damn much media attention and the real Feebs will be here in a few days. Figured it wouldn't be safe if they showed up for you so I didn't call."

She eyed them curiously now. "How'd you catch the case? We've been trying to keep it low key here." She smiled again, "Not that I'm complaining really, glad you're here now. Just get this done before they show up, okay?"

"Planning on it." Bobby said and eyed the crime scene again. "You get that promotion yet?"

"Yep, Commissioner of Police. Got it last week. This is my first case since I got it, too. Nasty piece of work this is." She watched the others approach and said quietly, "Get your stuff and go to our house, I'll fill you in on the rest later." Her eyes flicked to the cops approaching and they took their cue.

"Yes, ma'am. We think we got all we need here. We'll be by for that witness list later on. Thank you for your cooperation in this matter." Bobby said in a very official and realistic FBI voice. It scared the crap out of Dean how good an agent his Dad could have been if he hadn't turned to Hunting instead. Damn that man had great instincts!

"No problem, Agent Sorrell." Cheryl said, and then introduced the others. Both Hunters looked them over and allowed her to make introductions. "And yes, I expect you to cooperate fully with these gentlemen, Detective Hays."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll cooperate fully." The detective said nodded respectfully and she reminded him to keep her in the loop too, "I will, ma'am. I will let you know as soon as we find something."

Both Hunters and the woman were fairly sure that his 'something' would turn into more 'nothing' since Supernatural creatures tend to be good at leaving nothing for civilians to learn much from or just liked to confuse the human innocents for the hell of it. All three were betting it was both.

"We'll go now but call us if anything comes up we can help with." Dean said, sounding official now too, shaking her hand and then the Hunters left the scene.

She watched them leave and breathed a sigh of relief. Finally they could stop this thing, whatever it was. Hunters were here and now her Dad wouldn't have to look into this by himself. He'd been considering going on the Hunt for it himself lately but she had stopped him, maybe with the Singers here, she could stop him from doing it, too. She looked on as Crime Scene techs picked up the doll and bagged it. Her eyes hardened now, and anger flushed her cheeks again.

"Find who did this, Dan." She looked at the Detective and growled, "Do it."

"I will, Chery." Dan said grimly, also looking at the doll hard now. "Those the Singers?"

"Yep." She said as the others left them standing there. Dan was her brother, well, half-brother. He had been friends with Bobby for years, too. "Sam didn't come."

"He's pregnant, sis, they wouldn't risk him on a nasty case like this." Dan supposed this was true. He wouldn't if his wife or mate was pregnant either. "Sure hope they can solve this."

"You could help, you know. Ex-hunter and all." She slid him the knowing look and he nodded, shrugging. He had been hunting it lately, just hadn't found much yet. He had tried to hide this from his all-knowing sister but had failed, his big sister usually found out everything he tried to hide anyway, had since they were kids.

"I will. They're staying with you and Dad, right?" Dan asked, pulling her into a hug and she let him, cops or not, they were siblings, and they both needed one right now. They let go and went back to pretending he was reporting stuff to her.

"Yeah, they'll be there soon." She said pretending to read his notebook and handing it back. "Come by for Dinner and briefing tonight?"

"I'll be there, 7 right?" Dan asked and put his notebook away and prepared to leave with the others now.

"Right, bring the journals, yours and Dad's. There might be something useful in them." Cheryl reminded him and he nodded. It was a good idea.

"I will. See you then. Be safe, okay?" Dan said with a worried look and she waved him off. She used to hunt with them when she was younger, she'd be safe. "Use the Stryga traps, Sis."

"I am, already done that. In my office too." She said and he chuckled as he got into his car now.

"Mine too, and all over my house. I'd bet my last kidney, it's a Stryga hybrid of that bitch Eve's they killed." Dan said through the window and she nodded in agreement, it did fit the profile her and Dad had come up with too.

"I'd kill to have more Hunters on the police force." Cheryl said regretfully. It never would have got this far if there had been more.

"I know. Hunters are useful sons of guns, aren't we?" Dan said soberly, worrying. "Three others are still missing, Cher."

"I know that, too. I'll get them on it tonight." Cheryl reassured him and Dan looked down sadly.

"I don't want to see another little girl dead, even like that." Dan said and she touched his shoulder in comfort. He looked up at her and asked, "We'll get the bastard, right?"

"Right? We can all help in this Hunt if we have to. Dad, too." Cheryl said firmly, they had to stop this killing and now!

"I'll bring the other car then." Dan said with a cold look now, his Hunter look. "You better get Dad's ready, too."

"It's been ready. He's had it ready for days." Cheryl admitted, Dad had been antsy to start this hunt weeks ago. He had only waited because she had insisted on speaking to Dan first about it.

"See you tonight." Dan said pulling off and heading to the station. She watched him leave and shrugged, getting in her car and checking her wards quickly; they were all still in place, good. She drove to her own office and called Dad to see if the others had arrived yet.

Finally they had help, and now they could kill the son of a bitch that was killing kids in her town.

No one got away with that as long as she was in charge. No one!

xxxxxxxxxx


	10. Broken Dolls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters but I have managed to make them into something they hunt but in a good way.**

**Warning: This is based in an alternate universe where the boys are shapeshifter twins that were adopted by John and Mary after their real parents, close friends of the hunters who were killed by Gordon. They are later adopted by Bobby after the Winchesters are killed on a hunt. He does know they are shifters and has raised them as Hunters, like their adopted parents had been doing while teaching them to be good shifters and how to hide what they are from others. **

**No, the other hunters don't know they are shifters and they are good at acting human but are fully shapeshifters not human genetically but raised to behave as human by their parents. No, there will be no Lucifer, Michael, or vessel, or leviathan plots in this storyline just the boys hunting as Hunters and shifters. **

**Yes, there will be Wincest but I will keep it brief and romantic as possible. This isn't that kind of story.**

**Also with Sam pregnant, this will be chock full of pregnant schmoop, too!**

**Plot: **12 little girls are dead and broken. Dean and Bobby rush to stop the killing, working with some other hunters they never expected and finding suspects they never thought to find, humans and monsters working together. So which is the monster and which are the men? Or does this mean they are all monsters?

Can they save the rest of the little girls or will they be too late?

**Next Chapter**: They work with Cheryl and her family to solve the case while hiding who they are. They go after the Stryga and it accomplices. The Hunt continues in the next chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxx

They were packed and on their way to Cheryl address an hour later. Dean was still confused on how she knew so much about them.

"How does she know so much about me and Sam?" Dean asked and Bobby shrugged.

"She and her Dad were there when we rescued Sam. They knew the Shifter part already, offered to help us with it if we needed them. Apparently, her family was known for their Shifter hunting, much like you and Sam are for your demon and god thing. So we took them up on it and became friends. They like to hear about you and they do most of our background checks for the files for us, too." Bobby explained and Dean shrugged, it made sense.

"So why didn't you tell us about her then?" Dean asked, why the secrecy?

"Never came up. I have a lot of contacts you boys don't know about, Hell, Ellen doesn't know about." Bobby said with secretive smile, "Been doing this before you were born, son, trust me, you accumulate a lot of contacts, mostly past hunters, their relatives, and people you saved, over the years."

"So this woman, she's a Hunter?" Dean asked. She had seemed the type.

"Yeah, from a long line of Hunters, like the Winchesters were. Her whole family grew up in the life until her Dad retired and they moved to Maine. Never thought she'd marry another Hunter after that. She always craved normal. Stan was a good man. So like John, too." Bobby sighed, "That kid must have been Lonnie's girl, hadn't heard from them for a while. They retired to be close to her old man, Thom." He shook his head in admiration, "Always were a close knit bunch, that family."

"So, why weren't they hunting it?" Dean asked. If they were really Hunters, they would have already been on it.

"They probably have been. You have to understand. Thom was mauled by a werewolf pack years ago and lost his wife to the same hunt. He was in a coma for months. So they decided he should retire, before Hunting killed him." Bobby said and added, "She doesn't want that old man hunting; he's got a life now. I bet she and the others have been looking into it. There wasn't much to find, if you hadn't noticed."

"Yeah, there wasn't much, got us there. Well, we're here. We can help now." Dean said nodding, feeling relieved now. So they hadn't just let the kids be killed; that would have pissed him off.

"That's my plan. The old man could know more, we just have to talk to him tonight. Then we'll start hunting the bastard." Bobby agreed. Thom was a sharp one, he'd be a help, Cheryl, too. She had always had good instincts, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They took in their rooms. They were nice and reminded Dean of the rooms they had when their parents had been alive; welcoming and warm. His stomach grumbled and he laughed, they had forgotten to eat earlier. Thank goodness Ellen hadn't been there. She would have made them eat.

Bobby smiled fondly and opened his phone, calling his wife. He missed her. He sat on his bed and talked to her, reassuring her that they were okay and letting her know where he was.

Ellen sent her love to her son, and said to thank the family for letting them stay with them. She was still worried but was encouraged by the fact that there were other hunters to help them with it. They stood a better chance of catching it and surviving it to return to them soon that way.

Bobby felt the ache there, in his chest, and smiled. Dean wasn't the only one who missed their mate and felt like something was missing when they were apart. Bobby and Ellen felt the same one, every time he had to be far from their family and each other. Bobby had meant it when he said that's what love felt like sometimes, he was speaking from personal experience.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In his own room, Dean was talking to Sam as well.

"I miss you, baby." Dean said smiling softly at Sam's sigh. He could feel Sam's love flowing from him to Dean through the phone already.

"Miss you, too." Sam said and sighed again, "We're going Christmas shopping tomorrow. Kind of wanted to do that with you." He had wanted that, maybe they could when he got back?

"Go shop, just save some shopping for us. I can't wait to see your face when we walk through the mall and look at the Christmas displays. You always liked them. Your face just lights up so happily when you look at them around this time of year." Dean said and Sam chuckled, Dean knew him so well.

"Yes, I do like that part." Sam smiled, "How about I hold off on mall shopping until you get back and that way we can see them for the first time together?" It wouldn't be the same without Dean there anyway. Mom was nice to have but he really wanted to share this with Dean more.

"I'd love that." Dean said and meant it; they could marvel at them together. With fresh eyes. "I'll be with you tonight, in our dreams, baby. Meet me in that room again? I can sleep in your arms that way."

"I'm waiting for tonight, too. I'll meet you there. It feels like you're really there when we're like that there, in the flesh sort of. Is that weird? It feels real." Sam smiled more, "It feels like you're really there, Dean. It makes me feel better."

"It is real, Sammy." Dean said smiling softly, "I'm really with you. I'm always with you, baby. Even when you don't feel me there, I'm still there. I never leave you, ever. You never leave me. I could be sitting in a room alone and you're still there, same applies to you."

"So when I'm alone in the kitchen, say like now, you're still here with me?" Sam teased lovingly, wishing it were true. He wanted to be with Dean right now. So much it hurt a little. Not as much as before, but still, a little.

"I'm there." Dean reassured him and teased, "Speaking of being alone, what are you wearing, baby?" He grinned at Sam's evil chuckle.

"You tell me, since you're here, too." Sam challenged and Dean closed his eyes reaching through his mind link to use Sam's own eyes to look at his body. "You're cheating." Sam said feeling him there and smiled anyway. A ghostly touched stroked his groin, making him hard and aching now. "Stop that. No fair teasing the pregnant hormone crazed man! You know my sex drive is going nuts right now."

"Speaking of nuts." Dean let his soul-self kneel before his lover, his beautiful mate.

Sam felt a ghostly touch to that area and moaned, letting Dean tease him, he needed this to feel better about Dean being so far away. He felt connected to Dean as he did this. "Suck me?" He wondered if they could do that, maybe not.

He felt a ghostly mouth on him and moaned now, hand going down to guide it but only hitting his own thigh. He almost felt disappointed but that thought fled as the mouth worked him and he arched in his chair moaning loudly and not caring who heard it, cumming with Dean's name of his lips, smiling happily.

"You're wearing sweats and a tank top, the ones I left you with my scent on them for you. I'd bet those are my underwear you stole out of my bag before I left that you are wearing right now, too." Dean chuckled at the blush he saw and stood to let his transparent hand touch his lover's face. "So beautiful when you blush, Sammy. You only blush that way for me, you know that, right?"

"So you are here, right in front of me? Really here, while we're on the phone? Really?" Sam was thrilled now! "Can I touch you? Can I hug you?"

Dean let his energy solidify and he now stood before Sam, complete and whole, so to speak. He couldn't hold this form long but he could do this for Sam. "I can't keep this form long, though, it stretches our link too much if I try. Yours too, so be careful if you do it, Sam." Dean warned and still managed to smile, both Deans smiled.

Sam stood and hugged him, kissing him hard and urgently, stealing what he could before Dean's Astral form dissolved on him. "I love you, Dean, I miss you." Dean's hand touched Sam's face and jaw, brushing through his hair. "I love you, too. I miss you, Sammy." Sam felt the form soften and stepped back, holding its hands. It was transparent now, close to being gone. "I'll be home soon, Sam. Don't worry too much, okay?"

"I'll try. You know me." Sam said nodding and feeling the hands go from soft cushiony feeling to being gone.

"I love you, Sammy." Came Dean's voice whispering in Sam's ear one last time, "Always where you are, baby, never far away." A ghostly hand touched his face and ghostly lips touched his again. "Meet me in the room later, baby, I want to really hold you soon."

"I will." Sam agreed and smiled, they said their goodbyes and hung up their phones, pulling up the front of his pants and using a dish towel to clean up his semen. Ellen made a sound in her throat and he jumped, red with embarrassment. She handed him the cleanser and smiled. "You feel better now, Sam?" Sam gave her a soft wry look and smiled, nodding.

"Next time you two try Astral Sex, try not to do it in my Kitchen, okay?" She teased and Sam blushed again, hanging his head to hide it, smiling wider now. She had seen it, he hadn't known she was there, but then again, he wouldn't have stopped it if he had known. He'd needed that contact from Dean and nothing would have stopped him from getting it, not even his Mom's embarrassed presence.

"Okay. How's Dad?" Sam asked and handed her the towel to toss in the washer with the others now.

"He's fine. He's staying with some retired Hunters there. They're going to Hunt the thing there. We'll help with research here, they might need it." Ellen said and asked, "You up for helping with that part?" She knew he was and it would keep both their minds occupied so they wouldn't miss their men so much, too.

"I could help." Sam said and Ellen grabbed them some bottled waters, four of them. They headed to the study to work on the research, both sad but Sam smiling, feeling sated for the moment. Dean was here and that made Sam feel less lonely for him. Now he wondered if he could do it too. Maybe he could try it sometime, too?

Dean steadied himself as he went to stand, letting his Astral-self settle back into his body, smiling. He felt weaker but not too much. It hadn't taken as much of his energy as he had thought it would. He was glad he had finished reading the Shifter journal now. The last page had detailed how to Astral project, and told the restrictions on it, to your loved ones.

He headed downstairs now, smiling widely and adjusting his pants, Astral sex wasn't half bad really, maybe he could teach it to Bobby. Ellen would like Bobby visiting her too.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They were looking at the files Cheryl had shared with them. They were nightmare worthy to say the least. The reports were boring but informative. Police statements were punctuated with the obvious, they had nothing and were losing heart in ever doing so. The pictures were the worst, the fucking absolute worst. 13 little girls dead now.

Little girls, tiny things, so pretty. Ripped apart and then it gets worse. Each file is filled with photos of the dead girls, the crimes scene, and those broken dolls. So broken, like those little girls. As if the dolls symbolized and shared the fates of their little mistresses. To be broken and destroyed, beautiful unique dolls for beautiful unique little girls. Dean could handle staring at the girls, he'd seen death before, but he couldn't stop staring at the dolls, those horrible dolls. Not because of the possessed one from before, although he was sure it was partly that. But mostly because, like their former owners, they had been beautiful and harmless and someone had killed and broken them. It broke his heart to think those innocent girls, those human dolls someone had broken, were left out like unwanted trash, bleeding and dead, strewn about like trash falling through a breaking bag that one puts out on trash day. Beautiful little girls with beautiful dolls, treated like trash falling upon the grass, blasphemed perfection made imperfect in its violence.

Both men knew it was about the kids, but all they could see, all that they burned into their scarred memories, was the image of broken dolls.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Supper proved to be a meeting type thing rather than a sit down meal.

The father, Thom, told them what he had found out. Burned in hand prints, a dark smell, possibly sulfur in nature, and the dolls, every girl had doll. Some had their own but the ones that didn't have dolls, didn't even play with those kinds of dolls, all died with one by their sides. Children were laid out in the same positions as the dolls were, duplicated down to the same hair pattern and body positioning. Spooky.

There were no clues and nothing to generate one. Just a bad feeling in the Hunter's gut and the sense of what it could be. Nothing the cops could use.

There was a knock now and she went to answer it, they followed her. Just in case the creature went after her. It was a silly thing to do, like the monster would ring the doorbell! They were just freaked and their Hunter instincts were revving up to get started Hunting this cold-hearted son of a bitch.

It was that detective from before, Dan…they thought harder and got it. Hays, Dan Hays. She was hugging him and he wasn't dressed as a cop or for cop work; he was dressed like a Hunter and looked ready to Hunt, like they were. This puzzled them.

"Dan, this is Dean Singer and his Dad, Bobby Singer. Guys, this is my half-brother, Dan. He's a former Hunter himself. He wants to help, too." Cheryl said and hugged him again.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Dan." Dean said in surprise and had to ask, "So the Police Commissioner is a Hunter and the Head of Detectives is a Hunter. Does that mean the Mayor is too?" He was teasing but he had to know how many damn Hunters there were in this town, damn there were a lot of them so far, retired or not!

"No." Cheryl chuckled getting the joke, the others did, too. Dean was right, it wasn't normal for so many Hunters to move to the same place if they retired. "It's not like that. Me and Dad moved here. Then Lonnie retired with his Sue, and they wanted to be close to Dad, then Sean and his family and then Lee and his moved here. Something wiped out Lee's family a month or two ago, missed him, he was on a hunt, you see. Two kids and his wife. He lost it and is currently out hunting for what did it. We tried to stop him but, Bobby, you know Lee, he won't stop until he finds the thing. I called him earlier and he said he'd show up in a few hours, he'll be staying with us, too." Cheryl explained and opened it to a haggard and red-eyed man that she immediately hugged in welcome and Dan did, too. "This is my brother, Lee. This is Dean Singer and his Dad, Bobby Singer. You know Bobby as I recall."

"Yeah, helps me sometimes with research and backup." Lee said and looked at Dean, "Heard about the baby coming, congrats!" He shook Dean's hand and patted his back. "Kids are…I mean…damn it…mine were…great." He looked broken now but soon hid the expression, "They're great, you're lucky." His voice was breaking, so full of pain. "Sorry. I'm just…"

"We get it, it's okay. We can help you hunt the bastard if you need us." Bobby said suggestively and Lee looked unhappy.

"No, I've got it. It's just with the holidays coming up and, well, it's my first without them. It's really hard." Lee shrugged and wiped some stray tears away. "Bastard keeps slipping away when I get close to him. I'll get him though! Yeah, that son of a bitch is going to pay for that shit, gonna get it." He looked at his sister now, "Heard you say there was case here?"

"Yeah, something is killing little girls here in town, 13 as of today. Lee, it was Sera, Lonnie's girl." Cheryl said and winced at the angry and grief stricken look on the man's face as it fell more now.

"Does he know? And Julia?" Lee asked quietly, shocked and needing to sit now as well. "Crap, he can't be taking this well!"

"He doesn't know yet. And no sign of Julia yet either. We're looking for her , honest." Cheryl said softly, eyes furtively watching the door still. "I'm telling him now." She looked at them sadly, "Sorry to get you involved in our family drama but, well, Jenny was family. I didn't expect this." She told them coldly, " It still has her twin sister, Julia. They were taken at the same time. We think they probably used one twin to control the other, the old 'I'll hurt them if you don't do what I say' thing. Very effective." She eyed the door as the bell rang…again. " Sera and Julia were very close, a bit like you two are but without the Shifter stuff, the love bond thing. Using Julia to control Sera would have worked perfectly." She whispered now, "That's not all, guys. You won't like this part."

"What is it? He tore them apart! Left them broken like the damn dolls lying beside them! What could be worse?" Bobby asked, he couldn't wrap his head around how much worse tearing a five year old apart could get?

"They raped them too. There was signs of sexual activity, possibly while they were killing them." Cheryl said feeling sick again. This part made her sick. "He manipulates them to get them in his vehicle, then…does that…as he tears them apart at the same time. Coroner reports support the theory, too. Sexual activity occurred right when the whole tearing them apart thing does. This guy's one sick bastard!" She opened the door as the bell rang again and cringed when she realized the man outside it had heard everything they had just said.

"Tell me that little girl you found wasn't Sera. Please tell me some perv didn't do what you just said to my baby! Please, Cher, tell me!" the blonde man moaned and fell to his knees as she shook her head in resignation and handed him the file. "Not Sera, not my girl!"

"I'm afraid it's worse than that, Lon. Julia wasn't with her, she's still missing." Thom said, using his cane to walk to his son and held him as he cried, "We got help now, we'll find her. Promise, son, we'll do it our way." He looked at his daughter and son and sighed, "We did it your way, now…we do it ours." His eyes were hard now, cold and angry. "We find it, we don't bring it and we don't interrogate it. No cops see this thing. We kill the bastard, once and for all!" His lips were now pressed into a line, "I am not losing any more of my family to this monster!" Both cops nodded and shrugged, they'd thought it would be this way.

"I can help Hunt." Cheryl said and Lee nodded, "Me, too. Got my gear set and car outside."

"Us, too." Cheryl responded and looked at Dan, "He's got his out there, too. All Hunting cars, not the 'normal' ones. We're ready to Hunt when you're ready."

"You Shifters have great smellers, right?" Lonnie asked Dean who nodded, he could smell a lot more than humans, track anyone really by smell alone.

"Yeah, what are you thinking?" Dean asked and Lon smiled, pulling a dress out of his bag now, from the bag he had dropped nearby.

"This is Julia's. You can scent it and maybe find her that way." Lon said handing Dean the dress. Dean scented it and smiled, he had it, he wouldn't forget that smell.

They eyed the table and smiled coldly, "Let's get started right now. Dean, you go first, find that scent and follow it, the rest of us will follow you." Bobby suggested and Dean nodded, heading out to his car now. The other's followed and locked up. Three dogs ran out with them. One went with Thom and Cheryl, they called him Caeser. Another went with Lonnie, Rex was its name. The last joined Lee, Rufus was its name. All had eyes like like red burning coal and really long teeth at the sides like steak knives. They all smelled like sulfur and were hot to the touch as they brushed by the Singers, almost burning them through their pants fabric.

"Are those…what are those dogs? Not normal ones, I know that." Dean asked as Bobby got in the passenger side and chuckled,

Bobby explained, "They're Hellhounds, Dean. Triplets, so to speak. One day they got up here, saw them people, took dog form and protected that family. No one knows who summoned them but all we know is one minute they were facing a demon attack and, the next, three invisible dogs saved the Hunters, pulled the demons down to Hell, came back and took dog forms, and chose their Hunters, been with them ever since. She keeps them out back for them; keeps their secret better that way."

"Real hell hounds, like from the pit, black dogs?" Dean kept his senses open and scented for the girl's scent.

"Yep, exact ones." Bobby nodded and Dean smiled, it was unusual to say the least but he didn't question the unusual stuff, hell, he was unusual, too. He caught a faint scent that matched hers, parked the car by the road and shifted into dog form, the others joining him, their dogs at their sides. He ran off to chase it, the Hellhounds following catching the scent, too. The Hunters followed them and prayed they would find the girl in time.

Dean reflected to himself that with himself in animal form and the Hellhounds beside him, he could tear the bastard apart for them with his claws and teeth. He stopped and wanted to scream, and ran to turn back now, naked as he approached them, Bobby handed him a trench coat. "Humans, grown ones. I'm smelling one and…we have to get in there and now!" He growled, "I smell sex in there, someone is having sex."

The Hunters rushed in, Dean and the Hellhounds at their heels, and found a man doing something they never wanted to see ever again. Not that they would. Lonnie shot the bastard through the head and Lee and the others got the rest. Several seconds and bullets later, he was dead and Julia was in her father's arms, sobbing and afraid.

"Is there anymore girls, baby, can you tell me that? Is there anymore here?" Lonnie asked gently, soothing his daughter while the others looked around. "Please, it's important. Are there anymore little ones here? Anymore like him here?"

"Yes, downstairs, down that elevator. Three more girls." Julie said softly, trying to answer her father without crying more. "There were two more men, they left a little bit ago, said he could have some fun. He gave them money and he grabbed me." She cried now and whimpered, in pain still. "He was with some creepy thing like I saw in your journal, Daddy. The one with glowing eyes and the cloak, but he had funny skin, it was this ugly green scaly thing and his eyes glowed red. His skin was like the one in the book though, all wrinkly like grandpa." She sobbed and he held her tighter now, crying as well. "He let the men do this to Sera and some of the others then the cloaked one, he sat on them, and sucked this white light from them, and tore them apart while he did it! Daddy, They hurt Sera! They hurt me!" She cried now but her voice was hard when she spoke now, "Kill them for me? For her? Especially the string…stryk…" Her brow crinkled as she tried to remember the hard word for it from her father's journal, "Stryg…"

"Stryga?" Lonnie asked and she nodded. "Yeah, that." She said and cried again as the others came back with three little girls in tow, all crying and afraid. They headed to the cars and took them to the hospital, called their parents, and the cops went to file reports on it, after working out stories for everyone to recite when asked.

They had been out driving when they had seen a light in an abandoned house and heard cries, so they went to check, since the deaths had them on edge, what else could they do? Civic duty and all. They deserved medals for their bravery, or so the cops said. Mostly the Hunters thought they deserved an Academy award for those performances, especially Cheryl and Dan, oh, and a Pulitzer for writing fiction, since that entire report they wrote up, well, it was a complete and very well written work of fiction unto itself.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

They all thanked Dean for saving their girl and the others; if he hadn't have caught Julia scent, they never could have saved anyone tonight. For that, they would owe that man big time!

Afterward, they all headed home, well, Lonnie did. The rest headed back to Cheryl's to rest up. It felt good saving the little girls but it still left two pedophiles and a Stryga to find.

"Did you see those girls with dolls down there, at all?" Bobby asked and they shook their heads.

"No, why?" Cheryl said and it donned on her. "If they're found dead with the dolls but don't have them with them in their cages, where are the dolls coming from? Bet the perp is putting them there, after they dump the bodies and pose them. Bet it's one of the pedophiles, too. Could be their signature." Cheryl got on the phone and, an hour later, had techs scouring the dolls to find out where they came from and if there was any evidence on them they might have missed.

Cops were working overtime tonight and so were the Hunters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eventually they went to bed and Dean taught Bobby the Astral visit thing and they practiced it for a couple hours until he had it right; Ellen letting them know if it was by phone. Then Dean slept and found Sam in their dream place and had him hold him as he cried and trembled at the sight of the broken dolls so resembling children, covering the floor around their bed, blood pooling under each doll part, or was that real little girl parts. Sam tried to will the gruesome images away but failed, settling for only comforting Dean now, with Sam's eyes clenched shut. The gruesome sights stayed with them all night and Dean's eyes barely left them, just as he suspected they wouldn't.

They were seared into his brain, after all.

Sam couldn't ease this pain but he could help Dean bear it. Sam held the shaking man and they slept. And in every dream Dean had, little girls were dead and torn apart.

And broken dolls marked their graves.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Broken Candies

Lee and Dean were stuck. They'd found two suspects that had contact with the girls. Someone at the daycare center or someone at the school, they were betting school nurse or guidance counselor. At the daycare center, they were betting on a worker.

Lee and Dean used their fake badges to get into place and started with the questions. They showed all of the girls' pictures to the owner and she recognized them all. A good sign. They definitely had the place of contact, now who had the most contact with them?

"So, who had the most contact with the girls, all of them?" Dean asked feeling pissed off he even had to ask this question. No kid should be hurt that way, and this freak could be using this place as their hunting ground, it made him twitchy to consider that idea at all.

"Well, we all did really. But the one with the most would be Susan Platch. She had been their teacher and their playground monitor, too."

"Is she here today? Can we speak with her? She would have noticed someone paying too much attention to them or even lingering around the playground who shouldn't have been." Lee said sounding very official. He was not new to this act either.

"No, she called in sick today, sorry." Mrs. Parkhurst said looking uncertain, "I could get you her contact information if you need it."

"We'd need that, thank you." Lee said and smiled nicely, charming the woman. Such a nice guy type of charming, Dean was familiar with it, he used it enough. "Also, do you have any little girls that fit the profile of the victims? They could have been approached by the perp, we would like to speak to them and their folks, too."

The lady got them the information but the men noticed the drawn look of the girls they'd spotted. The Stryga had been at them, they could tell. Probably while they slept.

This called for a stakeout and several of them, too. So they called Bobby and Thom.

"Got a live one. She had contact with every one of the girls and she called in sick today. Also there are three little girls here that look like the bitch has been at them. How's yours going?" Dean asked worried.

"Nothing, no one had any contact with every one of them. Got nothing, no nurse visits, no principal office visits, no visits to the guidance counselor. Nada. Your lead sounds best." Bobby said softly and swore. "So just how many stakeouts are we looking at? And don't say I don't want to know."

"Four. One for this Susan person and on each of the little girls' houses. We're going to question this Susan person right now so we'll let you know how that works out. We're emailing you the girls' addresses right now, too." Dean said hitting send as they spoke. "Sent now. We'll be back at Cheryl's in an hour."

"Meet you there, gonna map out these places, bet the bitches place is in the middle. Got the addresses of the other victims, too. Gonna do the same for them." Bobby said and asked, "You called Sam yet?"

Sam had called him this morning but Dean had his phone off and so Sam had called Bobby asking Dean to call him when he could.

"No, going to once we get back. Just have to check this out first." Dean said and they said their goodbyes, hanging up.

"He's mapping out the locations and we'll divvy up the locations when we get there, we're all going to have to work this one, your brother and sister, too."

Soon they were at the worker's house and they immediately noticed the oddness of it.

Everything around the house was dead, plants and even the wood was rotting at a faster rate, too. Something was killing them and they were betting it was the creature inside.

They knocked on the door and she answered clutching a bathrobe, not looking sick at all, just doing a really bad faking job. Dean knew a good faking job when he saw one, he's done it enough when he was a kid, he threw Lonnie a look and he nodded, too. Yeah, they both knew she was faking it. The trick was not to let her know that they knew she was faking it.

"I'm Special Agent Dean Prentiss and this is Lee Piltzer, my partner. We need to speak with you about those girls that died recently." Dean said official sounding and cringing inside as he put on a friendly smile while wanting to kill the bitch right then but knowing they had to wait until she was feeding to kill her.

She invited them in and led them to the living room, both men's hands close to their guns and inching to shoot her already, feeding or not feeding.

"So how can I help you?" She said sounding so innocent. Lee was barely holding his temper in now. He excused himself to use the bathroom and took a moment to calm himself. Bitch killed his niece!

"Did you notice anyone paying too much attention to them? Maybe lingering too long or staring at them when they played outside? Any suspicious people that were acting odd around them?" Lee asked and they shared a thought. 'Besides you, you demonic bitch!'

"Not really, not beyond the usual lookers from the neighborhood and the parents of course, no one stood out. Wish I could help more." She said with a sincere look now. They both were thinking of how she could help more but dropping dead in next second or two wasn't happening so they were shit out of luck on that one.

"Well, that's okay." Dean said handing her a fake business card and smiling sincerely. "Call us if anything comes to you." The men stood and let her lead them to the door, not wanting the bitch at their backs. Hunter rule, never let the monster get behind you if you can help it, if not, they will kill you. Good rule. And this bitch was so not getting behind them ever!

They walked to car while keeping an eye on the space behind them, never letting the house out of their sight until they drove away.

"It's her." Lee said sounding pissed, "I want to watch this one tonight."

"We'll see. The others will be working out the teams. No one hunts alone tonight. Stryga's are tricky things, lone hunters don't last long with them." Dean said and Lee nodded, knowing he was right.

Dean pulled out his phone and called Sam, smiling at the sleepy voice of his Mate when he answered the phone.

"Hey, baby, sorry I didn't call sooner. This case is keeping me busy." Dean apologized and he could feel Sam smiling into the phone now.

"I got some information for you guys." Sam said worried. Dean hated that tone, really hated it.

"Okay, what did you find out?" Dean asked, pulling out his notepad and preparing to write it down, "Why didn't you tell Dad this earlier?" It wasn't like Sam to withhold information like that.

"I called this morning to say I love you." Sam said softly, "And that I missed you. I just found this out a few minutes ago, silly."

Dean blushed and chuckled, "I miss you, too, baby. Love you. Now what did you find out?"

"Bastard feeds every ten years, about 20 kids, girls between 2 and 10 years of age. Then vanishes. I got a referenced similar disappearances from the past and got a face, sending it to your phone now." Sam said and waited, Dean and Lee watched at the message appeared and sure enough, it was Susan Platch.

"Yep, that's her." Dean said growling, his worst fears confirmed now. "We just interviewed the bitch. Knew it had to be her, damn it!" He threw Lee a look and Lee drove faster now, hurrying to the house.

"Miss you, baby." Sam said sadly, "Bed feels empty without you." He touched Dean's side of the bed stroking it softly, missing the body that usually filled it. "The Astral thing is good, makes it better somewhat, but its not the same as having you here in person. I hate going to bed now, I know you aren't going to be there. Hate it."

"I feel the same. How's our babies?" Sam had a bump but not a big one. He was checking up on him, sue him.

"Fine, morning sickness is worse. Got the strangest cravings but we're dealing with it. It's most the mood swings and the overactive sex drive that's killing me right now. Could make love all night and into the next day to you, or you to me. Not picky. Better than Viagra really." Sam admitted, closing his eyes to listen to his lover's voice, the voice that soothed his soul to hear. "Talk to me until you get there, okay? So I can sleep, please?"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Dean asked softly, closing his eyes picturing Sam laying in the bed, him holding him again, needing that so bad it hurt to know he couldn't right now.

"Tell me about you." Sam said softly and went silent.

Dean spent the next ten minutes telling Sam how he loved him and how Sam made him feel by just being in his life. Lee gave him a look and Dean shrugged, sure it was chicky but it was Sam and he would do chicky for Sam because that's the way Sam made him feel, all warm and gooey inside, so weak and strong, all at the same time.

He'd kill for Sam. In a heartbeat.

So chick flicky was not a problem compared to that.

Soon Sam was asleep and they said goodbye and they'd talk later. Dean hung up and looked at the phone sadly before looking up again, hiding the sadness he felt.

"There's no shame in missing Sam, Dean." Lee said sadly, "I miss my family all the time. You miss them because you love them."

"It wasn't safe for him to come. He needed rest and well, he needed a break from Hunting, so I got Dad to come with me. Would have been selfish to have Sam come in that state just because I couldn't bear to be apart from him. Which, truth be told, I can't." Dean admitted, letting his sadness peek out but then the anger took its place. "Want to kill this bitch! Then I can return home to him."

"I get that. Used to feel the same about my wife, too. Hated leaving her." He sighed softly as they pulled into the driveway and shut the car off. "Still see her in my sleep. Probably why I don't sleep much."

"It wasn't your fault, Lee. You couldn't have known they'd go after them." Dean said trying to ease him mind. "It's okay to miss them. But you can't keep blaming yourself for their deaths." He knew the signs, he'd felt the same about some of the innocents he lost and failed to save.

"I do miss them." Lee said getting out of the car and Dean followed behind him into the house, "But you're wrong, it was my fault." He said no more but looked so tragic it almost broke Dean's heart.

The man would not listen. Dean saw this. Losing his family was eating him alive and he hoped the man's family could help him through it. He was breaking, barely hanging on. Dean wished he could help more.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They broke up into pairs.

Dean and Lee paired up again. Lee seemed to find comfort in working with Dean so Dean was happy to keep working with him, glad to offer what comfort he could. His presence seemed to help the man for some reason, probably how Dean could understand his pain so well gave him comfort, knowing someone shared your pain always made it better, in Dean's experience. They would take the bitch's house.

Bobby and Thom took a little girl's house.

Cheryl and Lonnie would take another.

That left Dan alone…until she showed up.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

There was a knock at the door and Dan opened it. They looked out and saw nothing.

"Down here." Came a laughing voice.

They looked down.

It was a little girl, sort of. Something about her seemed…off.

"Dora! I was hoping you would show up." Bobby said grinning.

"Dan?" Dora said in happy disbelief, "Dan, is that you?"

"Yep." Dan said kneeling to shake her hand, "Nice to see you again, Dora. What are you doing here?"

"Bobby called me in, said you might need my help. I live near here." Dora said and smiled as Dean realized what she was.

"She's a…fuck!" he swore softly, freaking a little but trying not to show it. "A living doll!" He looked for a knife and Bobby put out a hand to calm him.

"It's okay, son. She's a friend, not a demon. A traveler." Bobby explained and smiled as Dan picked up Dora giving her a hug and a kiss hello, like old friends they were.

"What the hell is a traveler?" Dean said eyes not leaving her but backing away slowly.

"A heavenly being of no definite form that possesses bodies to manifest, most stay invisible. Dora takes doll bodies and manifests. Don't worry, she's a hunter, too. For special cases, like this one." Bobby sighed in relief as Dean calmed down but still eyed her suspiciously.

"Nice to meet you…Dora." Dean managed, still unsettled by the whole doll thing but not wanting it to interfere with the case at hand. He could do this! He kept repeating this until he relaxed finally. "Sorry, had a run in with a psychotic living doll recently. Made it hard to trust them, sorry."

"So I heard, the mother right?" Dora shook her head as Dan stroked her skin on her arm in wonder. "Was too far to help you, or I would have helped."

"That's okay, we got it solved." Dean reassured her. But wouldn't go near her yet, still to freaked inside, gah!

"Heard that, too. What we got, Dan, monster or victim?" she knew they were headed out to stake out possible victims.

"Victim, well, possible victim." Dan said still marveling at her skin, "this that crap they use for the expensive sex dolls, the ones that feel real?"

"Yep, cost a pretty penny, too." She chuckled and admitted, "Got two small ones and three grown up ones at home. In case I need them. So, let's go do this stake out."

They headed out after that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Stryga wasn't home, they checked and phoned it in.

Sally Miller wasn't so lucky. Bobby and Thom watched her bedroom window. They saw the thing creep in the open window and had time to wonder at the stupidity of some parents. They sprang into action and got the crap beat out of them for their troubles. Once they were knocked out. It slipped in and took the girl itself, not bothering to feed of her yet, there was no time to with the Hunters ready to come to at any time.

Once it had her stashed away, with the humans guarding her, it went for the others.

Cheryl and Lonnie tried to kill the bitch but she didn't feed so their bullets did nothing but piss it off. It took the screaming child out the window and left her hard candy lying on the floor she had been eating, a midnight treat she had filched from her mother's purse when she played with it before. The thing in the black robe scaring her so bad she wet herself as it carried her away. The Hunters chased it but since their guns did not work on it, they could only hope to catch it on the run but that hope was squashed when the thing climbed up a tree and moved through the treetops, eluding them in the end.

They ran to the car and called the others frantically calling for help. Their Dad and Bobby weren't answering their phones and that was bad. So the pair drove quickly to their aid. Sure they were in trouble. They weren't wrong.

Dan and Dora had even less luck. The Stryga grabbed the girl from her mother's back seat, knocking out the mom and stealing her, the poor child screaming. The Hunters pursuing it, Dora hanging onto Dan's neck as he ran. It took to the trees and eluded them, too.

They drove home quickly and found the others hurt.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Dad!" Came the multiple cried, both for Bobby and Thom. They sat up blearily as they were wrapped and bandaged, and given pain pills to ease their pain from their injuries.

"I'm fine." Was their fathers mutual replies and several painful grunts as they tried to get up.

None of their children believed a word. Their fathers were walking bruises and looked hurt.

Even Dora looked worried.

"Got them all, every last one! Damn it!" Lee swore, "Bitch got them."

Dean growled too as did everyone else in the room.

Dean pulled a shoe off and noticed the broken candy pieces sticking to it from when they had went back to look at the girl's room after the others had left, arriving too late to be of much help in the pursuit, so they settled for a quick look for clues. Broken dolls and now broken candy. So many broken things. So many already broken little girls, and now three more!

He took a nap in Sam's arms that night, in their mind room. Broken dolls still littered the floor but now it was different, worse.

There were broken pieces of candy covering the bedspread now.

Sam threw the covers away, and they covered some of the broken doll pieces, so resembling little girl parts still. He held Dean as he shook and cried, and they worried about what would become of the little girls. Would they save them and keep them from breaking like the dolls and the candy, or would they fail and these deaths stick to their souls and minds, like the candy to Dean's shoe but never able to remove it ever again.

Dean now fully realized how Lee felt and wanted to scream.

An hour or two later, he discreetly slipped out, and broke into the girls' houses and got something to catch their scent from. Then he transformed and followed the scents now, murder in his heart for the bitch. He didn't catch the other following him silently, worried about why he had slipped out, and when realizing what he was up, too, they also held murder in their hearts, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The group watched the dog approach the building, hackles on edge. The Hellhounds joining him now, growling as well. He turned to see the others approach, just as pissed as he was. They then turned to the building again and Dean scented the place, not smelling sex but smelling the girls in there, all three of them. They smelled afraid. Dean hated the scent of them afraid, he hated children afraid especially.

"No arrests, they die tonight." Dean said not bothering to look away from the building. His eyes were cold and dead, killing eyes. He was going to kill them all for what they had done.

"No, no arrests." The others agreed, even Cheryl and Dan, both cops but knowing this wasn't a cop matter.

It was a Hunter matter and they were going to do what Hunters did. Kill the bitch. Save the girls.

All their eyes cold and dead now. They waited for Dean to scent its power it would give off when it fed.

Then they would finish the bitch off.

No more kids died at its hands, none.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dean had a better idea. He waved for them to duck down and hid by the door ahead. A human came out, Dean had scented him near the door. He grabbed the man, downloaded him enough to transform believably, feeling all sorts of perverted thoughts flickering in his head. He quickly shut them off and became the man.

"I'll go in and be him. When I can get close enough, and it begins to feed, I'll kill it. You guys get the rest. There's three humans in there." He pointed to the unconscious man at his feet, hating the fact that they didn't have the right to kill humans. Of course if what he saw from absorbing the guy was right, the bastard was more monster than man. "Son of a bitch here is a monster. More than anything I've ever killed. Should waste him but won't. It's up to you what to do with him."

He went in and took his place, keeping close to the Stryga, waiting for it to feed.

Then he was going to kill the son of a bitch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sally was in a cage and the hooded thing approached. It pulled her out and laid her on the ground pinning her, and pulling at its pants. Its face showed now and its mouth became a white lit hole, sucking over her face.

Her candy sticky fingers clawed broken candy pieces onto its robe as she struggled beneath it.

Then she did the only thing she could think to do.

She screamed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Torn Souls

Dean watched with expectant eyes and stood over the bitch, watching it pin the poor girl. He pulled his gun and heard the scuffle behind him. He didn't know if the others were approaching or not, or even if they had survived the attack. He didn't have the luxury of such worries.

It was his job to kill the Stryga, save the girls, nothing else. The others would take care of the rest, he trusted them to. He had no choice.

He watched its face change and heard the girl's terrified scream then he shot the bitch dead and decapitated her with his machete. They handled the little girl, getting her away from the sight. He knew they would win. Humans were easy to stop, the Supernatural? Not so much.

He went around the corner and shifted back to himself, feeling the memories fade now of the other and his own returning. He felt the perverted and dirty feeling leave him and he felt more like himself again. He took the clothes Dan handed him and dressed quickly. "I hate shifting into perverts. Feel like I need a silkwood shower every damn time."

"I couldn't do what you do, Dean. Becoming a good person probably not so bad but becoming perverts? I'd rather die first." Dan shook his head as Dean shook his head, clearing the last of the thoughts out finally.

"I don't do that much. Never feels right to download or shift into someone else. Comes in handy but still feels like I'm violating them." Dean admitted, "Mostly only do it when I have to, usually as a henchman or something to get close to the monsters so I can kill them. Glad I absorb it though, not shed. Been hunting one like that before, it's gross!"

"But you're better than them though, faster or something?" Dan asked as they walked into the room now. Curious, watching him shift back to himself had been different. He had never seen a shifter do it that way before, absorbing into themselves, no mess left behind. It was nice not see the goo .

"Yeah, we're faster, stronger, and better. Just good and Hunters instead." Dean explained and Dan shrugged, not bothered in the least by it. In awe of it really.

"Cool, nothing against you really, but so cool!" Dan admitted, motioning to the ground, "No goo, that's good. Hate the goo crap, always step in it." Dan hated that part most, it got into your shoes and never got it out. Every time he had stepped in it, he had to get rid of the shoes and buy new ones, every damn time.

"Me, too. Always step in it. Crap gets in every nook, new shoes aren't cheap, trust me." Dean agreed and approached the others, not seeing the little girls anymore.

"Out in the car, Cheryl's taking them home." Lee explained and they salted the body, pouring oil around the place to get rid of any evidence of what they had done.

"And the others?" Dean wanted to know, probably dead he guessed.

"Dead, all of them, including pervert outside. Gonna burn them up with this thing." Dan said and sighed, "Gonna be a cold case but it had to be this way. A monster did this, all five of them, even the human ones. You don't arrest monsters, you kill them." he smiled softly anyway. "Probably catch flack for not solving this case but when the bodies stop dropping, they'll forget it soon enough. Cheryl will fix that part, not too much flack, just enough to make it look good."

They left and watched the place burn, the Hellhounds romping in the flames like happy puppies again. The Hunters said nothing but watched the fire destroy all trace of their presence there and smiled.

No more broken dolls, no more broken candies on the ground, no more torn souls to writhe under the monster sucking their lives away. No more sick freaks killing or raping little girls. No more crying parents or empty places a child can only fill but never can again.

No more broken little girls.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Dean's mind found Sam's waiting for him and smiled. They kissed and made love on the bed there.

No more broken doll parts, so like little girls' part. No more candy pieces on the bedspread or the covers.

Just Sam holding him, kissing him. Just Dean holding Sam and kissing him back.

"Love you, Sammy." Dean said smiling, not crying anymore but happy again.

"Love you, Dean." Sam said smiling as well, no having to hold Dean as he cried for losing another innocent.

"Be home soon, baby. Wait for me, okay?" Dean said happily and Sam pulled him closer, both close to sleep now. "Goodnight, Sam."

"Goodnight, Dean." Sam said and then they both slept, bodies touching and spooning into each other with smiles on their lips.

That night Bobby Astral projected to Ellen for the first time successfully like Dean had and looked at his surprised wife proudly. "I did it! I love you, Ellen. I'll be home soon. We'll leave in the morning."

"Love you, too, Bobby. Be safe, okay?" Ellen hugged him now and he felt so real, so flesh and blood! Soon though he began to fade and became nothing in her arms. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too." Whispered in the air and she went to bed smiling, glad to know her family would be home soon.

Sam smiled just as happily, able to relate to her joy.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They pulled into the yard and parked. Immediately they were hugged and kissed by their mates who they held close and smiled happily, loving the feel of the real person of their arms again.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dean finally got to take Sam shopping. He of course had to be brotherly but they still managed some unbrotherly moments, in private areas and alcoves, kissing and smiling together. Dean let him spend hours looking at the displays and the lights while also shopping, holding hands sometimes, being less discreet than usual and not caring right now.

Bobby and Elllen went with them, doing the same thing.

Later they got the house ready for Christmas, wrapped gifts and put them under the tree. They played Christmas music and sang carols while decorating their tree. Dinner was prepped for the next day and then they headed to bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come here, woman, I missed you." Bobby said pulling Ellen to the bed, her red negligee showing her body off to the best advantage. Candles dotted the room and rose petals led to the bed and were sprinkled on the bedspread. "Been too long without you."

"Know the feeling, Bobby." Ellen said slipping beside him in the bed, his hands on her body and his lips on hers, urgent and needy, desperate to rejoin with her again. "Love you!"

They fell together gently touching, kisses on the skin, bodies brushing. They made love and smiled afterward, no longer missing the other anymore. They felt complete again, always missing the other piece when apart. You see, Bobby and Ellen were soul-mates, too. A secret not even they knew and no one else ever would.

Their souls connected again as they cuddled in sleep, and rejoiced at being together again. Whole once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sammy, don't stop!" Dean moaned as Sam thrust into him again and again, spiraling with the pleasure and love it burned into him, every kiss and touch igniting his need for more of Sam. "Need you, love you." He moaned softly and kissed Sam's lips, sucking on their soft ridges, exploring the tongue within it with his own. "So close…baby…so close!" He felt close and Sam made love to him harder and deeper now, unable to stop himself, pulling each over that cliff and cumming together, crying out each other's names as they came.

Afterward they rested and then Dean made love to his mate, Sam. Taking his time showing his appreciation for Sam every way he could, bringing them both pleasure and filling them with a feeling of being connected again, they had both missed that feeling. They always felt like they were one person composed of two, and when they were apart, they were broken apart and the pieces reached out for each other until they found each other again.

"You rested up, Sammy? Feeling better?" Dean asked brushing a finger through Sam's hair, loving the feel of it on his fingertips.

"Yes, I feel much better." Sam said cuddling into his lover again. "I'm up to hunting again, if that's what you're asking." He knew that's just what Dean was asking, worrying about him again. It was Dean's favorite thing, worrying about Sam. Right up there with kissing Sam, making love to Sam, hearing Sam's voice, and touching Sam, just touching him, his face or hand would do. Worrying about Sam was all wrapped up into that or maybe because of it, neither was really sure.

Dean in Sam's mind was entwined the same way. So wrapped up into each other they didn't know where the other ended and the other began, not caring to know either. They were where they belonged. With each other.

It was all they had ever needed to be.

"Merry Christmas, Sammy." Dean said softly and kissed Sam's lips softly, smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Dean." Sammy said softly and kissed Dean back, smiling happily finally.

He had Dean back in his arms.

It's all he had wanted for Christmas.

Who says you never get what you wanted for Christmas?

Certainly not these Hunters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Insecurity and Love

Well, what do you get when you combine Jefferson Starships and Wraiths? I'm not sure but the boys find out.

Let's see them work them shifter skills, shall we?

Oh, and weird cravings for Sammy and sex, brief but fulfilling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hunt was a mess. Seriously, they were chasing a creature across a state and had found at least three dozen corpses so far. It was getting bad. They seemed to be eaten, sort of. They were also drained of blood and fluids. Strange to say the least.

They were currently in New York, a smaller city, Sasqu or something like that. Sam and Dean were in a diner having lunch, taking a break long enough to get some food in them, especially Sam. He was getting bigger now, at three months he was looking six months. Dean figured the twins were getting bigger pretty fast now. Normal shifter pregnancy actually, according to their book.

Sam was eating the weirdest combination yet. Pickles, Sausage, green beans, and chocolate sauce on a sesame seed bun. Yes, another food combination that almost made Dean gag from it. He didn't however. He instead leaned into Sam and kissed his cheek, telling him how handsome he looked today and he loved him. Sam rewarded this with a big smile with chocolate on his lips and Dean couldn't resist kissing it off them, Sam was irresistible like that. He winced briefly and Dean had to smile. "Babies kicking?"

Sam nodded, "Think they're football players or soccer, not sure. Got a lot of strength to them kicks though." Sam was currently being a woman so people wouldn't freak not to mention the whole hiding thing they were doing. Dean was sad Sam felt the need to do this and was still trying to talk him out of doing it. He didn't care what they thought of Sam pregnant with his kids or that they were supposed to be human brothers, not the shifter mated pair they really were. Sam was uncomfortable with people seeing him pregnant right now while Dean thought he was gorgeous this way, evidenced by the monkey sex they kept having every chance he could talk Sam into it so far.

"Sammy, you don't have to be a girl in public. You're _fine_ as yourself. _Please_ be yourself?" Dean pleaded, pulling him close and kissing him softly, "I don't really _care_ what they think; I really don't. Not ashamed of you, honey."

Sam smiled at the '_honey_' in that sentence. Dean was getting mushy with the pet names lately, not to mention dirtier with the ones in the bedroom. He liked that part, not the ones he used in public though.

"Not '_honey_', Dean. Try again." Sam said annoyed but kissed his cheek to lighten the effect, "Please?"

"_Baby?_" Dean asked and Sam shrugged, he could live with that one.

"I'll quit coming up with mushy pet names for you, if you will stop hiding your gorgeous pregnant male self in public." Dean said smiling, "Nothing to be ashamed of, Sammy."

"I'm pregnant." Sam said rolling his eyes but smiling at Dean anyway. He knew Dean wasn't ashamed of him, Sam was. In a way. He was a guy, and pregnant. Not to mention gay, which he didn't mind really but others would take the pregnancy thing wrong. He wasn't up for it right now. He knew this hurt Dean to think Sam was ashamed of his pregnant state, Dean was so proud of him he was bursting with it which made him feel a little better secretly, not as ashamed, something he would never admit to his lover, even if they used silver to do it! "And a guy. Men don't have babies, Dean." Sam's eyes swept the room looking for people that might judge him, he saw all of them would and cringed, tearing up a little.

"Baby, don't! Don't cry. It's okay. I just think you are wonderful as yourself. I hate that you feel you have to hide this about us. I'm proud of you. I think you are the most beautiful man I've ever met, even pregnant. Hell, _especially _with you pregnant." Dean soothed and Sam gave him a small smile.

"_Really?_" Sam asked and Dean kissed chocolate off Sam's sexy lips again, something Sam didn't change when he did this change. He kept the lips and eyes but changed the rest.

"Really." Dean said and sighed, "I miss seeing _'you'_ when we're like this. It hurts not seeing '_you_', Sammy." Dean meant every word. He liked cuddling and paying attention to Sam in public, not the 'woman' he pretended to be when he was like this.

"It…wait, it hurts you?" Sam asked, he hadn't realized Dean felt that way, he should have _said_ something. "Never meant to hurt you."

"Well, it does. But if you feel better doing it, I guess I'll get over it." Dean said looking down at his half eaten burger and sighed. Sam watched this and felt his heart twist a little. Dean thought he was ashamed of carrying their babies!

"No, No. You're right, you shouldn't have to. It's my fault. Not ashamed of having our kids, Dean, I would never be ashamed of that. I'm so happy about it that I could shout if from the rooftops, baby." Sam reassured him, kissing him a little harder, letting him know he loved him, loved their babies.

"But as a _woman_, right? Not as the _man_ I love. _Right?_" Dean said and sighed again, pushing his plate away, not meeting Sam's eyes now. Sam hated that part. "Still love you, don't worry. Won't bring it up again." He sniffled. "I have to…going to the bathroom, be right back." He got up and headed to the bathroom, avoiding Sam's concerned look. Sam watched him go and felt the tears prickle again. Dean was really hurt by this. Sam was torn between his shame and hurting Dean. He kept his eyes on the bathroom and sighed.

"Fight with your husband?" the waitress asked concerned. The poor woman looked upset and pregnant to boot. The waitress had been there so she smiled kindly down at her, the woman's hazel eyes stayed on the bathroom her husband had just went into.

"Yeah." Sam said and stood up now. "I have to go talk to him." He got up and headed to the bathroom, ignoring the protesting looks as he entered the men's room, as a woman.

The waitress just chuckled and shook her head, heading to take an order from another table. She'd been there, too. Men's rooms became unisex when it came to this sort of thing.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Dean?" Sam asked, he could hear Dean crying softly from a stall. He stopped at it and knocked.

"_Don't._" Dean said firmly and went on, "Not in _'that'_ voice, Sammy. Don't want to hear '_that_' voice anymore." He cried some more. "Didn't fall in love with '_her'_, fell in love with _you_."

Sam let his voice shift back to his own voice now, Dean wouldn't listen to the other one; he knew this now. "Baby, what can I do? How can I fix this?"

"Be _yourself_, _damn it!_ Sammy, I love you but apparently you care more for what others think than _me_, so you won't be that, _will _you?" He said bitterly and Sam winced at the pain in that tone. He hadn't realized this was hurting Dean that much. Dean hid stuff and hid it well. Now Sam just wanted to take that pain away.

"You don't care if others see me…_differently_?" Sam asked and was glad to hear the door unlock, he opened it and knelt by Dean so he could look him in the eyes now. "Gonna be as big as a house, Dean. People will notice."

"Don't care, love you no matter how big you get. So beautiful , Sammy. They can go to hell if they don't like it." Dean said, looking at him now, the hurt was still there in his eyes and Sam leaned and kissed him hard, pulling him up to the wall, kissing him harder now, body against his. "_Don't_, Sam. _Not this body_, okay? Only want _yours_, the '_real_' one." Sam went to pull the door closed and Dean gave it a pained look, so Sam left it open the way it was. "_Please_, Sam, I love you but I can't touch this body of yours, this '_woman_' body. I need the real you, _please_."

Sam nodded and smiled softly, letting his body shift back to his own and Dean pulled him close now, kissing him passionately now then crying into his shoulder, holding him close. Sam felt his pain coming out and sighed. Dean thought he was ashamed of him.

He hadn't meant to make him think that.

_Damn it._

Soon Dean stopped and Sam just held him, kissing and wiping his tears away. "I love you, Dean. If you want me to not do this anymore I won't. I'll just look fat, no one will notice. Won't hide anymore, baby, love you. Never meant to make you feel this way." Sam said and Dean looked up at him, green eyes hopeful now.

"Really?" Dean asked, Sam wasn't going to hide anymore?

"Really." Sam promised, kissing him again. He touched his face and lips now, "You're beautiful, too, Dean."

Dean blushed at that and smiled now, holding him close, loving the feel of his lover's real body against him, not that fake form he'd created to hide that beautiful body from other's eyes. "Love you, too, Sammy."

"Hmm…let's get out of here." Sam said and they came apart now. He went to leave and Dean sighed.

"Maybe you should hold the '_woman'_ form for a bit, just so we don't freak out the waitress. We do have to hide our Shifter stuff still. But next time, you are _you _when we eat out or whatever, okay?" He kissed him softly now then let go.

"Next time, I'm me. Promise." Sam promised and Dean rewarded him with a big grin, the one he loved so much. The one that said he loved Sam with all his heart. "Love you. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"It's okay, Sammy. Just…don't be ashamed of your body, okay? You're beautiful when you're yourself." Dean said and Sam nodded, knowing he really felt that way. For some reason, Dean feeling that way was making Sam feel that way now, too. He suddenly felt _dirty_ as he assumed the '_woman_' form again and cringed. He wasn't this '_woman_', he was Samuel Winchester, Shifter, Mate to this man in front of him and they were having two wonderful babies, starting a family together. He was _loved_ this way.

He didn't want to be the '_woman_' anymore, _neve_r again actually.

"Promise, Dean. _Never again_." Sam promised and they walked out holding hands. They paid their check and headed to the Impala. Once in the car, he shifted to himself and changed clothes into his male ones then cuddled up to Dean as they drove off.

Dean looked over and felt Sam next to him. _Really Sam_, not the shifted version. "There you are, you gorgeous thing. Missed you." He kissed his cheek softly, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Missed me, too." Sam said softly, "Won't be doing it anymore, only for cases, feels wrong now. I shouldn't have done that. I was just feeling insecure."

"That's a normal part of pregnancy, Sam." Dean reassured him, "Next time you're feeling insecure, tell me and I'll try my damndest to make you feel better, baby. Don't let it make you hide again; you're beautiful just being yourself."

"I know that now." Sam said and smiled into his neck as he kissed it, "You're awesome, baby!"

"So are you, Sammy, so are you!" Dean said and they pulled into the motel, parking the car and turning off the car now. He turned to Sam and smiled. "I'm in love with you, Sammy, not a '_woman_' nor anyone else. Won't touch or kiss that _other_ person, it's too much like cheating on you, baby, sorry."

"Won't expect you, too. Feels like cheating when we do it as it is." Sam admitted. They never touched intimately when they shifted; it felt like cheating when they did.

"Only want _you_, Sammy, just _you_." Dean said getting out of the car and Sam followed suit, both locking the doors now.

Soon they were in the room and Dean pinned him to the wall, pulling at their clothes, kissing. Their clothes vanished in a flurry of hurried touches and heated kisses. They ended up on their bed and Dean made love to Sam so thoroughly that when Dean was done, Sam knew just how much he really loved him. Then Sam sucked Dean and made love to him as well, being thorough and taking the time to make it last for an hour or two, making them cum together several times and repeating the taking turns thing until they were tired out from it and cuddled under the covers smiling and sated, reassured the only bodies they'd ever want were their _real_ ones and feeling happy to be together again.

They were _better_ this way.

As themselves.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

They used their ID's to see the bodies, and frowned.

Looked like what the Jefferson Starships did but the whole sucking dry was a wraith thing. Machetes and Iron worked for both so they had that covered, now they just had to find it, or them.

With some research and witness interviews they found out the people shared a similar hobby, birdwatching. Ugh, the woods. The deep woods. A good hunting ground for monsters, a bad place to be as a Hunter_. Crap_.

So they got the supplies and went to where the victims usually frequented for their bird watching stuff. Hoping to catch the thing unawares. Dean stayed close to Sam but made sure he had his own machete, hidden inside their jackets for easy reach. Two days into it, they were bored already.

"Here creepy thing, here creepy _fucking_ thing." Dean whispered under his breathe. Sam chuckled.

"They're not animals, you can't call them to you that way." Sam teased and Dean gave a tense smile.

"Must be able to smell humans." Dean cursed and Sam shrugged.

"Well, we're shit out of luck on that one, aren't we?" Sam said then had an idea, at the same time as Dean. They booked back to the car and hit the nearest blood bank, stealing a bag of blood from it.

Now they were in the woods again, playing bait. This time they had blood on their necks in places and at pulse points, hoping this would work. Minutes passed and they waited, tensing as they smelled its approach. No, three of them. Okay, this could get fun. Dean worried.

The first one went after Sam, who easily fought it and used his height to overpower it, cutting its head of with his machete. Then its buddy went to after Dean and his friend went after Sam. Both shifters fought and used their training, keeping their opponents off balance. However the wraith got a good poke in on Dean and Sam had to rush over to kill it after dispatching his own monster.

"Dean, baby! Dean, wake up." Sam cried out and Dean mumbled some incoherent phrase but Sam caught 'Dad' in there. So he carried Dean to the car, pushed him in the backseat and floored it, leaving the monsters where they were and trying his best to get to their Dad. Bobby would know what to do. Along the way, he kept feeling Dean's head and found it burning up, giving him water at intervals from the bottled water that Dean kept for Sam back there. He immediately called Bobby as soon as they were on the road.

"Dad, please! We're close by, Dean's…I don't know…he got poked by a wraith thing and now he's feverish. What do I do?" Sam panicked and roared through town, only to be stopped by Jodie Mills soon after. "Hold on, Jodie's pulled me over."

"Sam, what…shit! What's wrong with Dean?" She said worried and felt his head, "He's burning up!" she looked at Sam's worried face and sighed, "What happened?"

"A wraith hybrid poked him, must have had some venom in it. I have to get to Dad's, Jodie, I have to! Please, bring the ticket by, I'll take it there, promise. I can't lose him!" Sam pleaded, anxious to be off now.

"No ticket, I'm coming with you. I'll follow you." She said heading to her car. Both cars now rushed to Bobby's and she kept her lights on the whole way to give him a clear path to it. They parked hurriedly and she helped get the door open for Sam while he picked up Dean and carried him inside. Soon they were in the living room and Bobby was shooting him in the same hole the thing had stabbed him in with some milky green crap that smelled like rotten eggs and feces.

"Antidote to Wraith poison. Only a few are poisonous this way, guess you were one of the lucky few to find one." Bobby said and put the ice pack on Dean's head now, running up to run him a cold bath while Jodie went and bought some bags of ice for them, hurrying back with it and helping dump it in the tub with Ellen and the others tried to calm Sam down. All this worrying wasn't good for the baby.

"The antidote works, Sam, seen it hundreds of times." Ellen said, lying, it sometimes didn't if the person was too far gone but she wasn't telling Sam that, he was upset enough.

Sam just kept the ice packs on Dean and kissed him, praying he'd be okay. Soon enough they had him in the ice water and Sam held his hand as he shivered in it but didn't wake up. Soon his body temp was normal again and he slept still. Sam lay by him and tried to find him in his mind through their link and only got painful whimpers. He closed his eyes and went in totally now, finding Dean in a corner cowering from a dark shape looking distinctly like the monster that had infected him. Sam tackled the thing but only flew through it. So he did the next best thing, he stood in front of the cowering Dean, and held him, wrapping himself around him and using his back of his body to shield Dean from it now. It did not attack, it just…stood there…intimidating Dean. Sam shouted back at it, "You don't get him! Get away from us!" The thing didn't attack, Dean stopped cowering so much and now just let Sam hold him, clinging to him, still afraid. "Don't look at it, baby, look at me. At me. Not it. It's the venom, trying to get to you. It can't. Dad gave you the antidote, it can't touch you, please believe me?" Sam pleaded and Dean looked at him now, uncertainly.

"Not real, the venom?" Dean asked and his eyes looked less afraid now. "It can't hurt me?"

"No, baby, it can't. It's okay, please wake up for me!" Sam pleaded as he felt cold claws hit him, digging into his back. He turned to see it on him now, grabbing him now, he screamed, but didn't move, stayed in its way so it couldn't reach Dean. He screamed again. Dean fought to make him move but couldn't budge him.

"Sammy! No, not you! Sammy!" Dean shouted and…woke up. "Dad! Help!" Bobby ran in and looked relieved until he heard what Dean was saying. Then he panicked. He ran for the antidote.

He took a needle and pulled some blood from Dean, put it into the antidote and injected Sam with it. Dean forced himself to lie down and enter Sam's mind now and hated what he saw.

Sam was curled up into himself, protecting his stomach, their babies, while the thing shoved its long knife like claws into his back and shoulders. Screaming but not uncurling either. Dean dove at it to make it leave them alone and…passed right through it. So he helped Sam protect their babies, curling over his lover's body, so it couldn't reach his stomach, hands clutching each other's and heads on each other's shoulders. Soon it shrieked in agony and poofed away, leaving blood marks on Sam's back but otherwise they were fine, the babies were fine, too.

Dean cleaned the wound and bandaged them while inside Sam's head and they kissed softly in relief. Soon they woke up and held each other tight, before looking at their father in confusion. "What happened in there?" Bobby asked worried. Dean told him and Bobby's eyes went wide. "The poison hits the mind last, breaks it, guess you kept it off each other long enough to destroy the poison in your bodies. It seems Sam took the poison from your body and got it into his, transferred it sort of. That's why you were able to wake up, Sam took your poison for you, from you. Healed you."

"He shouldn't have! He and the babies could have been killed!" Dean glared at his lover and groaned, "Will he be okay?" He was worried sick.

"He'll be fine now that I boosted the antidote with your blood. It worked better once I did that. You're lucky he did take it from you, you'd be dead by now if he hadn't." Bobby said, this fact not making him feel better at all. "It saved your life."

"He could have died. How is that lucky?" Dean asked and Sam stirred. He sat up and saw Dean was up. He looked at him with relieved eyes and hugged him, kissing him softly, holding him tight, almost crying.

"I thought I lost you!" Sam said softly and Dean froze in his arms, pissed. "What is it?" Sam looked concerned, Dean looked pissed.

"Dad, could you leave us alone? We need to talk." Dean asked and Bobby rushed out, not envying Sam in the least. Dean was furious with his mate.

This was going to be a blowout, he could just feel it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"How could you do that?" Dean said, "You could have been died."

"And you would have if I hadn't!" Sam shouted back, he felt dizziness tingling at the base of his neck and ignored it. "I had to give Dad time to fix the antidote. He would have got it in time."

"Really? What if he hadn't, you'd be dead, so would our babies!" Dean shouted right back; it was a stupid risk to take, so selfish!

"Oh, so its okay for you to die by not me? Yeah." Sam growled pissed, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"You have to live for them! I can die, and they would still live without me. You die, they don't even get to be born! They need you more than me!" Dean said harshly, "Don't you get that?"

"I…fuck you! I don't want to live without you, dumb ass! We were fine, just had to wait for the antidote to kick in. You weren't so fine, you were almost dead! It never would have saved you." Sam growled and wavered, just a little, he felt dizzy again, more than before but he fought it. Dean had seen the unfocussing eyes and the waver though, and worried. This fighting was not good for the babies or Sam right now. He had to stop this or they could lose them.

"Sammy, damn it! I'm just saying it was a big risk to take. You shouldn't have." He didn't raise his voice to say this but tried for gentler tones, trying to de-escelate the argument now. Dean saw Sam's eyes unfocus more. Sam glared at him again. The wavering was worse, too. He had to calm him down and fast!

"I love you! That was a big risk for me to take, loving you in the first place! Guess I shouldn't have done that either, just stayed miserable and brothers, maybe you'd like it if we did, huh?" Sam said bitterly, feeling hurt now. He looked at Dean and saw such pain in his face at Sam's words and instantly regretted them, cursing his temper for letting him hurt Dean that way. He didn't want that, he really didn't.

"I never said that!" Dean soothed as best he could with his temper running as free as it was right now. He was trying to calm Sam down and himself but it was taking longer than expected, damn it! "I love you this way, not the old way. Never want to go back to that! Need you this way, love you too much. I just…I just don't want you or the babies hurt, Sammy! It would kill me anyway if I ever lost you guys!" Dean reassured him and watched his eyes go blank, he wavered full tilt now, slipping down into Dean's arms as he tried to lay him on the bed. He felt his head and kissed him softly, pleading for him to be still, and to calm down.

"Dean, I…" Sam tried to speak. He sounded sludgy, like he was struggling to stay awake.

"Sammy, it's okay. I'm sorry. I lost my temper, won't happen again, so very sorry. _Stupid_ shit I say, I didn't mean it, honest! Of course Dad had the antidote ready and needed more time and I would have died if you hadn't have done that for me. Sorry, baby!" Dean said softly, kissing him some more, caressing his face as it wrinkled up and hazel eyes met his through slits. He looked so weak right now, Dean just wanted to make him better again, make him happy again; he'd do anything to do it! "You're right, always right. Please calm down? It's hurting you and the babies. It was my fault, all my fault! So sorry I overreacted. Please, baby, Sammy, look at me?" Sam tilted his head to look at Dean, his hazel eyes slowly focusing again, Dean smiled finally and kissed him again, this time Sam kissed him back a little harder. Then he leaned up on his elbows and shook his head to clear some of the remaining dizziness out of it. "Look at me, Sam, do you see me?" Dean checked Sam's eyes as he looked at him now, feeling less angry now, feeling a headache coming on though. Sam leaned in and kissed Dean again now putting his hand over Dean's there, then smiled a weak smile for his mate, who looked worried sick. "Sammy, I'm so sorry, you okay now?"

Sam let Dean help him up and hold him up, too, since he felt too weak at the moment to stay that way for long. "Better, just got dizzy there, almost fainted. Manly of me, wasn't it?" Sam said bitterly, he hated feeling so weak. It made him snappy at people, Dean knew this. He was the same way. Sam was still ashamed of this fact and looked down to avoid Dean's eyes, "Guess I need girl parts now passing out like one over a little stress." Sam felt the tears coming and groaned, Dean pulled him closer at the tears, trying to ease his pain, to reassure him that he didn't think he was a girl for being like this at all. "Yay, I'm crying, I need that sex change soon apparently!" Dean tried to soothe him more, Sam was still angry but getting over it, this whole almost dying again thing had really hit him hard. Dean sighed, he'd known it probably would have. They didn't function well without each other, never had been able to. It was their worst fear really, losing each other that way. "Don't do that! You almost died, Dean! I had to save you; it's the way I'm built. Maybe I should go and let you find some less heroically inclined guy to love, huh? Not going to change anytime soon, you know that! Love you so much I have to do it, won't be without you." Sam struggled to get up and go but Dean held him tighter. Sam punched him but Dean still refused to let him go, despite the bruise on his jaw now. Sam gave up fighting him and just looked at him hurt now, "Did it for you, and I'd do it again, too! Every damn time!" Sam said and let Dean hold him anyway but refusing to look at him now.

"First, pregnant people can pass out from too much stress and I'm pretty sure this qualifies as that, so not a girl thing at all, just a pregnant thing, Sam. Two, crying is something we do sometimes, granted not the most manly of things but then again, when has that ever stopped us from doing it? You're still my Sammy, heroics and all! Love you just the way you are, don't want to find anyone else, got that? Got who I want already. You, just you. No one else_, it's always been you_." Dean said softly, face close to Sam's now, hovering with his green eyes on Sam's beautiful hazel ones, his voice resolute now and Sam looked at him now, smiling happily at his words. Dean smiled wider from seeing this. His Sammy was happy again, just the way he liked him.

"Had to save you." Sam said softly, fingers touching Dean's face tenderly now, he loved this man so damn much, he wouldn't lose him!

"I know. You knew you and the babies would be fine. I wouldn't have been. You made the right choice. I just freaked when I thought I could have lost you, I can't bear to lose you, so I overreacted…again. Sorry, I really need to work on that." Dean admitted and earned a kiss from Sam, a brief but soft one full of love.

"I can't bear to lose you either. I should be used to the overreaction thing by now. It's your defense mechanism. I'm sorry I took it so personally. Guess I get snappy when I get weak like this, hate it." Sam admitted.

"Yeah, we share that one, too. Besides we already had you grow girl parts, remember? We vetoed that already. Only want you, the real male you, not some fake shifted woman version of you, that is not attractive to me at all." Dean said as Sam turned around in his arm to face him now, their bodies touching soothing them both now, like it always did. "Just need you, Only the real you, Sammy. I love you." His green eyes searched Sam's hazel ones, touching his face and lips, Sam doing the same thing to him now.

"I love you, too." Sam said softly. "I guess we both overreacted this time."

"I know I did. I'll try to be less vocal next time, sorry." Dean apologized again, "So glad you're okay, baby."

"I'll try not to let the stress get to me next time, too." Sam promised.

They kissed now, pouring their apologies and love into it. Clothes were soon removed and they kissed down their bodies, until Dean pushed Sam to bed and grinned. Sam grinned back then his eyes rolled back into his head as Dean kissed down his body, hitting those over sensitive nipples, they had been this way since Sam had gotten pregnant, all of his body had; a great side effect as far as they were concerned! With touches and kisses, he soon reached Sam's hard shaft begging for attention, which he happily gave it, making the man cum hard in his mouth and then used the cum to lube them up, work him open, which was not hard, Sam opened on cue to his touch now, lately it had been this way for them both.

Then he pushed in, noticing the lack of discomfort and burning but no loss in tightness though, and made love to his mate, his Sammy, until they couldn't do anything but claw and shout each other's name, some very dirty names and phrases for each other and came together, with a near scream each time an orgasm hit them, making love through each and every one of them.

Then Sam flipped them and did the same to Dean. In the end, they came screaming together, and sighed happily in each other's arms afterward. Dean let Sam cuddle him into him and pull him close, enjoying the warmth of him again; his back and body. So warm and home-like to him, Sam was his home, not here, not a house. Just Sam, only Sam. He was Home to Dean. Then they switched later and Sam let Dean cuddle him, and found the babies were more comfortable this way, too. Dean and Sam's hand caressed his stomach as the babies moved and kicked; they smiled and laughed at their antics, marveling at the fact that it was their kids in there, their children they had made together.

"We should stay here, hang out for a while, until we're needed again. Tired of Hunting for now, just want to focus on you and our family for a bit. That okay with you, Sammy?" Dean asked, he needed a break, almost dying and losing each other had scared him. He needed to feel safe for a bit, their home would offer this, if Sam wanted it, that is.

"I'd like that, as long as you're here with me. I won't stay apart from you again, I mean it!" Sam said meaning every word; he refused to stay here while Dean hunted away from him again. He was wherever Dean was, that was _final!_

"I'm not going anywhere, promise, not without you." Dean smiled and promised.

"Good." Sam said smugly and turned to face Dean again, hard shafts between them already, breaths speeding up as desire filled them again, "Please…let's make love again?"

"Oh, Sammy! Love this new sex drive of yours, like it a lot!" Dean grinned and kissed him now, deepening it to more soon after. Sam kissed down Dean's body, and thrust in, making love to him now, bringing him moaning to the edge where Sam went with him, both cumming together with cries and loud moans, Dean's filthy mouth getting involved somewhere in the middle of it all and Sam loving every dirty bit he said, making them move faster into each other as they made love.

Then Dean took Sam again and now Sam's mouth got filthy and Dean ate it up, the dirty parts making him hotter now, they ended up more fucking roughly rather than making love now, but neither minded, it was the most amazing sex they'd had in a while and they never wanted it to stop. They had multiple orgasms from this sex and filthy words eventually became loving words, then they cuddled happily together feeling every bit of it, achy and sore, but satisfied in every way. "Never knew you had such a beautifully articulate dirty mouth, Sammy. I think I like it. That down and dirty sex stuff is fun!"

"Yeah, it is. Now that I know you like my mouth that way, I'll have to do that more often, won't I?" Sam yawned and smiled happily, laying on Dean's bicep and leaning into his body with the back of his own body.

"Yes, you will." Dean said smirking, his dirty _sexy_ Sammy! All _His_. "Such a talented mouth too, not to mention the rest of you. Love you, Sammy, love _all _of you!" He rolled onto his side to spoon into Sam's back now, yawning as well. "Goodnight, Baby. I love you."

"Love you, too." Sam said. And with that they fell asleep smiling happily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, that got loud." Ellen commented and Bobby chuckled.

"Expected that, that was a bad fight they were having. Loud sex is to be expected." Bobby said and Ellen nodded, they did that, too.

"That argument. Some things never change." Bobby said and chuckled.

"Still the same argument they used to have as brothers, even now that they're not anymore. Think they'll ever get past them?" Ellen asked, poor boys, they'd been having that particular argument for years, even as children.

"No, not really. It's in their DNA now, That part will never change. One would die for the other in a heartbeat, and the other will chew them out for it when it doesn't work. Even they know this and still keep doing it." Bobby chuckled and shook his head in wonder at the sleeping boys upstairs.

"I still worry about them." Ellen admitted.

"Me, too." Bobby admitted as well, those boys were special to them, no doubt about that.

"Let's go make some noise of our own, old man." Ellen said winking at him and Bobby laughed, grinning widely.

"Oh, yeah." Bobby said enthusiastically and they fairly ran to their bedroom, slamming the door behind them.

The boys slept soundly and didn't hear a thing. They were too tired out to.

It had been a long day and they just wanted to be together.

Nothing else mattered, _not a damn thing_.

xxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Making Sammy Smile

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters but I have managed to make them into something they hunt but in a good way.**

**Warning: This is based in an alternate universe where the boys are shapeshifter twins that were adopted by John and Mary after their real parents, close friends of the hunters who were killed by Gordon. They are later adopted by Bobby after the Winchesters are killed on a hunt. He does know they are shifters and has raised them as Hunters, like their adopted parents had been doing while teaching them to be good shifters and how to hide what they are from others. **

**No, the other hunters don't know they are shifters and they are good at acting human but are fully shapeshifters not human genetically but raised to behave as human by their parents. No, there will be no Lucifer, Michael, or vessel, or leviathan plots in this storyline just the boys hunting as Hunters and shifters. **

**Yes, there will be Wincest and it may get smutty at times but also there will be some romantic brief stuff, too! It all depends on their moods, I guess…**

**Plot:** Sam is seven months pregnant and ready to pop. He is having some strange cravings.

Not to mention, He and Dean are unable to have sex now, for over three months now and Sam is pissed!

Dean knows Sam is having issues with being unhappy with being bedridden, the no sex thing, and basically feeling out of sorts with the whole pregnancy thing. So he tries to find a way to fix this for his lover and make him feel better, maybe make him smile smore.

Beginning with solving the sex dilemma. Sam is definitely making that his first priority. He's had enough of this crap and Dean will have to make love to him really soon, or Sam is _so_ going to hurt him. And not in the good way either!

Some romantic gestures are in order and Dean has idea of what would make Sam happiest.

Here's hoping his weird cravings and cranky moods pass soon.

Poor Sammy is _suffering_ here!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They hadn't hunted in months. It was driving them both stir crazy. Not to mention Sam was now on bed rest and his pregnancy was now considered high risk. Being stuck in bed was making him cranky, to say the least. Even though he tried to take it in stride most of the time, sometimes he thought about using his doctor's photo as a target for his knife practice.

But settled for taking it out on the others instead.

Starting with his overprotective mate.

Who hadn't touched him very sexually in _months._

Who was hovering, way _too _much.

Who was way too _concerned _for his welfare.

And who was currently watching him from the doorway when he thought Sam was asleep and couldn't see him.

Spying on him. After Sam had said to leave him the hell alone for a while.

Which was _not _Dean's strong suit, to be honest.

Something Sam knew already.

And right now hated so much he wanted to use _him_ for knife practice.

Yeah, Sam might have been a _little_ cranky.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was seven months pregnant now. But realistically, it was nine months pregnant. The babies were shifters and grew faster than human ones. But still had to be carried the whole nine _real_ months. So with the babies fully developed and ready to be born, he still had to wait _another_ two months. Anything could set off the delivery, the doctor said, but assured them that even if that happened the babies should be okay, Sam, too. Being a shifter gave both him and the babies extra protection from dying in childbirth.

It was rare for shifters to die in childbirth, very rare. So Sam felt safe enough with it to not worry about that, too much.

Except 'careful' translated to 'bed rest'. And Sam _hated_ it.

He saw a paper airplane fly in and land on his blanket. He opened it and had to smile. It was from Dean.

'Sammy, I love you. You are the most beautiful man I have ever known. I am sorry I am hovering too much. I was just peeking in earlier to see if you needed something from the store, since Dad asked me and Mom to go for him. Call me if you need something.

I have a surprise for you later. I talked to the Doc and he said there was some sex we can do without making you go into labor. I thought we could try it, if you're okay with that. Also I got another surprise which will entail a blindfold, not the kinky way either, unless you want me to use it that way.

Whatever makes you happy, Sammy, I'll do it.

Call me if you need something, anything.

Love,

Dean'

Sam picked up his cell phone and called.

He had some weird cravings and was sure Dad didn't have them in the fridge. He needed something for them. Dean would cook them for him, he was sure of it. As for the sex, well, he was hoping Dean wouldn't change his mind, _again_. Like he had the last _seven _times.

It was bad enough abstaining but to have your lover promise sex then take back the sex offer, well that was just plain _mean_! Even if he _was_ afraid it would get too exerting and making you go into early labor.

Something Sam was not totally against right now. He was ready to have these babies. His body was ready and he damn sure was ready to. But at seven months, it would raise too many questions and they would need to be careful hiding the shifter thing from the others. Sam would have to deliver them here at the house and He wouldn't be listed as their mother, Dean _would _be as their father. Fake death certificate for fictitious mother, voila! Dean has their babies and Sam gets to be their Mom. Would only take a week really. Once they were born.

Cheryl and the others were helping with the phony mother and death certificate for them. Lee was visiting Bobby for a few months, Bobby and others were helping him deal with the loss of his family better_ before_ he got himself killed. He was also playing bodyguard for Sam and them, since Evil got stupid sometimes and tried to mess with Bobby's wards. Sometimes Evil was too stupid to live really.

Lee was doing better, stopping Hunting for a bit to clear his head. He was going stir crazy, too. Just hiding it better behind research into what had killed his family. Dean was his usual therapist. He opened up to him more now about it. So Dean listened and did what he could for the man. Ellen and Bobby lent him their ears at times, too.

Lee was still so broken from it and hurting. Just not as raw now. He was healing, and that was good. Sometimes Lee would come in and talk to Sam, just talk. He would touch his stomach and feel the babies in there. Sometimes he would cry, and Sam would hold him while he cried, and sometimes he would smile, and talk about happier times, like when his wife had been pregnant with his kids. Sam didn't mind this. It seemed to help the man. He definitely had lost that _hungry _look, the look that said _'Death By Hunting' waiting to happen here. Going to die killing the thing that killed my family. Can't do this anymore._ All those things lay in his former hungry look and they were trying to keep him alive.

Death By Hunting was an occupational hazard, sure. But going out on _purpose_ so something _could _kill you, that wasn't. It was just another form of suicide by monster, much like suicide by cop, with you being torn apart or worse, rather than just shot to death. Lee had been heading there with a bullet, as they say. Now he wasn't and that was good, too.

Now Sam just listened for Dean to pick up the phone.

"Hello, sexy. Thought you might call." Dean said and Sam smiled again, it made him feel good when Dean called him that and when he sounded so loving when he did. "What do you need, Sammy?"

"Guacamole, anchovies, chicken breasts, spicy brown mustard, and goat cheese. Oh and some more nacho chips and vanilla ice cream, and some whipped cream, I really like those!" Sam said happily, nacho chip ice cream with whipped cream on top was his favorite food ever! "So I suppose we can have sex of some sort now? Not backing out again?" He sounded annoyed at this part.

"Baby, you know I only backed off because Doc said those other ways were too rough on your pregnancy. I looked at some books and talked to him, and got some things we could do without jumpstarting your labor now. Don't worry, not backing out on it." Dean reassured him, looking forward to their evening tonight.

"I got girl parts now." Sam said in annoyance, he had a vagina, under his shaft. And boobs, a C-cup if he wasn't mistaken. "Now you can really tease me about growing girl parts. _Please_ don't though, okay? I hate this!"

"I won't, baby. Doc said the boobs hold your milk for the babies, and the other thing is so you can deliver them. That's all they are for. They'll go away after birth. He also had an idea on how to deal with the possibility of having to go to a hospital." Dean said reaching for the Guacamole and goat cheese for Sam. "He said with you already having the girl parts, you can shift the rest of the way into a girl, and have it there if you have to. Then we just phony up a death certificate and I get our babies. You get to be their Mother without anyone suspecting anything, but only if you have to. He thinks we can do this at the house though."

"Well, the girl parts are good for something then, huh?" Sam said chuckling and added, "Do you _like _my boobs? Are they okay?" He was thinking Dean might find them…offensive.

"They're gorgeous. You have a great rack, Sammy. Wanna play with them later. Got something done last week you will like, too. I love you, no matter how many girl parts you grow." Dean reassured him with a sexy chuckle, making Sam chuckle, too. He had been feeling moody, now he felt happier. "What did you have _done_?"

"That's the surprise, Sammy, can't tell you that." Dean said and Sam nodded, he had known Dean wouldn't tell him. He just had to try anyway.

"Meanie." Sam teased and smiled, "Can I get some apple cider, too?" He wanted some now.

"Sure, hold on." Dean said and heard Dean ask Mom to grab the cider, the gallon one by her. Then he got back on. "How much chicken, they got big bags and little packages?"

"Big bag. And get extra of the other stuff, I'm really hungry." Sam added with a laugh as Dean went back to get more of the stuff for him. They chatted for a bit longer and soon were in the checkout line.

"I gotta go, Sammy, we're almost done here. Be home soon." Dean said and he heard the cart wheels in the background.

"See you soon. Oh, _When_ do I get my sex?" Sam had to ask, he really wanted it _right now_!

"Later, after dinner. I got a romantic thing planned. Don't spoil it, you pushy bottom you." Dean said softly, but with love. "Going to make your lunch when I get back."

"Good, I want a chicken with all those things on top on a seedless bun, and salad, a big one, no tomatoes or radish things, ugh. The babies hate those things." Sam said and yawned. He felt tired now.

"Take a nap, baby, I'll hold off on lunch then. Want some company while you nap?" Dean asked, knowing Sam liked to cuddle when he slept.

"I'd like that." Sam said, wanting to at least hold Dean or have him hold him for the moment. "That does sound nice."

"Good, I'll do that then." Dean said as he shut the trunk, "Seen Lee today?" He was keeping an eye on the man, in case he got worse again.

"Yeah, he brought me some orange juice and crackers a couple hours ago. He seemed okay." Sam said. The man had even smiled as he handed him the stuff. A nice change for him really. "Think the therapy is working."

"Um, I was thinking he would be a good godfather, for the babies." Dean said and chuckled. Dean was letting Ellen drive so he could keep talking to him. He usually didn't want others driving their baby. He must really love Sam to do that. "He's a good sort."

"It's a good idea. We could talk to him about it. What about Dad and them? Aren't they expecting to be godparents or something?" Sam had to ask, not wanting to hurt their parents' feelings.

"We'll do a family meeting thing, talk to all of them. See what they say." Dean thought about it and added, "They might agree with the idea."

"Yeah, they might." Sam agreed, they liked Lee. He needed family ties now. They probably would like the idea. It would help Lee deal with his loss better too; give him something to live for, too. Not that he didn't now. Sometimes he didn't see it that way, but they were doing their best to convince him of it.

"See you soon." Dean said and Sam smiled, hearing him pull open the gate. Dean was home, Dean was _here._

"I'm waiting to go to sleep until you get up here." Sam said and hung up. Dean smiled into the phone and then put it away.

"How's he doing?" Ellen asked as she parked the car.

"Good, woke up with 'girl parts' as he put it. Boobs and vagina. For the delivery. Can you check the book on what that says about how close this meant we are to delivery?" Dean asked, "It has to be soon, don't you think?" He was excited and worried at the same time. "We burn up pain meds fast. Our metabolisms are too high and hot. He's going to have to do this natural, Mom."

"I know. So does he." Ellen said smiling as Dean held the door open for her with one finger and a foot, then going with her to the kitchen to sit the groceries down. "Go upstairs and help Sam sleep, you know he doesn't sleep well without you there. I heard what he wanted to eat, I can make it later." She gave him a look to meet the look Dean gave her now, "Yes, I eavesdropped. I heard him through the phone. Sue me, son. Now go be with your Mate and then let me make your lunches. Shoo!" Dean threw up his hands and left, giving her a smile.

"You're a great Mom, Mom." Dean said, and watched her smile happily back.

"You're a good son, too, Dean." Ellen said, "Give him my love."

Dean went upstairs and Ellen got busy with the groceries. She also worried about Sam. Labor, natural labor; that was a pain that never equaled anything she had ever felt. It hurt more and it would be harder without the drugs. They could try some and try to get the labor over before the drugs burned up in his system, maybe. If not, they'd be there for him. As much as he needed them to be.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Sammy." Dean said as he entered the room and approached the bed. Sam put out a hand and pulled him down to the bed. Dean let him. They kissed softly then deeper, and Sam pulled him down beside him to cuddle.

"I love you, Dean." Sam said and scooted closer to him, his side pressing into Dean's front. "I'd go on my side but I don't think I can."

"It's okay this way, too." Dean said going onto one elbow and leaning in to kiss Sam again, running a hand through his hair after the kiss, "Sleep, baby. I'll nap with you. I love you, too, Sammy." Sam lifted an arm and put it over Dean's shoulders, Dean lay against him now. His head in Sam's shoulder and other reached over to take Sam's other hand. Sam tightened his arm around Dean and leaned down to kiss the top of his tousled head.

"You need a haircut, Dean." Sam said liking the longer hair as it tickled his chin.

"So do you." Dean said smiling liking the way Sam's hair almost touched his shoulders and brushed his forehead when he cuddled into his neck.

Both took a breath and took in each other's scent, then closed their eyes. Sleep fell like a velvet curtain on them and they smiled contentedly. Neither would get that haircut. It was never spoken but silently agreed on instantly. It didn't need to be. They just knew it.

And slept. The only way they could. In each other's arms. Their scents filling each other with a sense of safety and happiness that it always had.

xxxxxxxx

They slept for a few hours and then lay there talking.

'This delivery, Sammy. It's going to hurt." Dean said worried. He didn't like the idea of Sam in pain. "We could try the drugs, but they won't last long. And the C-section, well, you'll heal too fast to get the baby out in time, unless we used silver, it might make the cut stay open longer. Although if it's silver, it could hurt the babies, if it touches them. Could kill them instantly." Silver would be a bad idea for this. So bad for this.

"So no C-section. As far as the drugs, I don't want them. They could hurt the babies, maybe. That's what the books say." Sam said softly, worried, too. "It will hurt, Dean, but it's a good hurt. You know what I mean? I would go through that pain to have our children, in the end it will be worth it." Sam admitted.

When Sam put it that way, Dean agreed with him. That pain would bring their babies. Of course it also meant that Sam could…no, Dean refused to believe that would happen. Wouldn't even finish the thought.

Sam could die having them. It was rare, but with their usual luck, it could happen. Dean held him tighter now and cried a little, not voicing his thought. Sam picked it up mentally anyway. He cried a little too, but steeled himself for it, if it happened. He wanted to give their babies life, even if it took _his_ to do it. It would break Dean, but the babies could fix him after Sam was gone.

Sam cried harder at this thought. Dean picked up on that thought, too.

"Not going to die on me, Sammy. We need you too much." Dean soothed him with a kiss and touches. Sam still cried. Caught between knowing he was willing to die for their babies and not wanting to leave Dean this way. "Can't leave me, Sammy. You just can't." He kissed him deeply, letting him know he loved him.

"I'll try not to." Sam said and finally stopped crying. "I don't want to die on you, honest." It hurt to think he would, it hurt both of them.

"You won't." Dean stated firmly, getting up, giving him a resolute look, "I won't let you." He gave him a cocky look and smiled. "Going to live a long time with you, Sammy." He said it so confidently that Sam almost believed it…almost. He smiled up at him anyway.

"I'm hungry." Sam teased, "Feed me." Dean laughed and kissed him, going to the kitchen.

"On its way, you want that chicken thing?" Dean had to ask to make sure he hadn't changed his mind.

"Yep, sounds so good right now. Two of them please. And some of the nacho ice cream with whipped cream on top." Sam said and Dean had to shake his head,

"I could never forget your ice cream, baby. You love that gross stuff." Dean answered and left, thinking of cheesy ice cream and wanting to gag. Ugh, that stuff was so gross, but if Sam wanted it, he'd get it.

True to her word, Ellen had their lunch ready when he got down there, she had heard them talking and got it ready for them. Dean did the ice cream for him, crumbling the broken chips into the ice cream and mixing it, then adding the whipped cream. Ellen eyed the creation thoughtfully.

"That looks nasty, Dean." She said with a smile, another weird pregnancy craving from hell there.

"It is. But he loves the stuff, so I'll make it for him." Dean eyed the stuff, "He won't want this after the babies are born, will he? Cause, seriously, uck!"

"Nah, the cravings are temporary, they'll all go away." She said then handed him a couple bras. "Give these to Sam. He'll need them for now. They're Jo's, they should fit him."

Dean grabbed the tray and the bras, and headed upstairs with a teasing look, but hid it when he got to the bedroom door. No teasing about the boobs, just give Sam the bras. That's it. He resolved not to and was proud when he didn't. Poor Sam was embarrassed enough. Now he had to wear bras too.

Soon enough he had helped an embarrassed Sam into a bra, after admiring and kissing his new boobs and telling him they were perfect of course, and gave him his lunch. Which may have smelled great to Sam but stunk to high Heaven to Dean. He still managed to eat his burger and salad beside him and not say a word, although a repulsive look at the food and scrunching his nose at the smell sometimes still happened. Sam just chuckled at his expressions and ate it anyway.

Soon enough, lunch was done and taken back downstairs. Dean came back in and rubbed his back for him, leaving kisses on his strong back and shoulders as he rubbed it. Sam moved into every touch and sighed. "Dean, please, let me do something. Not strictly sex, but something. Please!" He was overstimulated as it was, and damn if the kisses weren't making it worse.

Dean moved in front of him and shrugged, thinking of what they could do they weren't doing later. Tonight was Sammy's so maybe something involving him. He thought and decided to show Sam his surprise. He removed his shirt and showed him. A tattoo of a falcon with 'Sammy' over it and two blank spaces under two little chicks it carried was on his right shoulder.

Sam kissed the tattoo and Dean, touching it lovingly. "For me?"

"For you. There's room for our babies names there, too." Dean said pointing to the empty spaces. " I figured why not have something to remember the birth of our children by forever."

"Oh, Dean. I love it! Looks so good on you. My name. This means I own you now, you know that, right?" Sam teased and Dean kissed him after saying, "You always have, Sammy, always will." Sam looked lower down his chest now, chuckling.

"Rings, nipple rings?" Sam said in surprise. His fingers touched them and tugged gently. Dean felt sensations flood his nerve ending from that touch, intense sensations turning him on more. A moan slipped out and his eyes closed for a second, until Sam stopped tugging but not stopping touching them. "So sensitive now, aren't you?" His voice had dropped into smoky octaves and Dean had to nod, unable to speak when Sam did it again. "Lay down beside me, Dean, where I can reach you."

Dean obeyed, after shutting the door and locking it. "Pants off." Sam ordered and Dean obeyed again. Sam shuffled slowly down the bed, awkwardly moving to avoid jostling his stomach now. Soon he was sucking Dean and making him arch beneath him, hand entwining in Sam's hair as he worked him to orgasm, Sam's free hand going up to tug on the nipple rings. Dean didn't last long after that, he came deep in Sam's throat with a strangled cry that barely missed being a shout and sounded like Sam's name a little.

Then Sam straddled him and played with his chest again, this time kissing and sucking on those nipples while rubbing into Dean at the same time. This earned him porn moans and his lover turning porn star really quickly beneath him now. "Sammy, fuck…that feels…wow!...baby!...rub harder…twist them rings…twist _harder!_...fuck _yeah_!...gonna cum…_cumming_…" Now he stroked Sam as he came, making Sam cum with a soft cry and moaning as well, all over his lover's chest, making them both grin.

Sam watched as he slid off Dean and lay beside him again, and chuckled as Dean panted and tried to focus again. Soon he was up on one elbow kissing Sam again. "That was…perfect, Sammy. So needed that. Tonight, it's your turn to be pleased, promise!"

Sam was already stroking him hard again and smiling, "Not done with you yet, Dean, bring that shaft up here so I can suck it some more. Gonna make you cum so hard for me until you beg me to stop." Dean complied but added his own to it, "Never going to do that. Never get enough of you, Sammy."

"We'll see." Sam said with a knowing grin and took him in his mouth and sucked him hard again. He let Dean control the thrusting part while one hand played with the nipples and the other went back and slid into his body. Dean lost all ability to think, or reason, or even function, except to fuck Sam's mouth for all he was worth, while holding the headboard and tugging at his hair, pushing him deeper onto him while his lover worked his body expertly, effectively making him fuck his mouth for over an hour and cumming more times than either of them could count, sometimes together, as Sam came from feeling and watching Dean cum for him.

An hour and half later, Dean _did _beg Sam to stop and Sam let him cuddle into his side, smirking.

"I told you I would make you beg me to stop." Sam said proudly. He'd worn Dean out. He had never thought that was possible until now.

"It's been three months, Sammy. That's enough time to make the sex intense enough _to_ wear me out. Not being with you is _torture_." Dean admitted, unable to move at the moment, not even a finger. "You wore me out, baby."

"I was hoping I would." Sam said and smiled, "So much for no ways to have sex together."

"There are a few others I intend to do tonight." Dean said smiling, inhaling the scent of Sam and their sex together and feeling a sense of pride fill him. He had pleased his Mate, he was happy about that. Then went to get up. "I have to go get your surprise ready, you're coming downstairs to eat tonight."

Sam got happy at that. He hardly ever got out of bed, so this would be a treat. "I can't wait." He said and watched Dean dress again and head out. "I love you, Dean. You were amazing just now."

"So were you." Dean responded and shrugged, "You always are, Sammy."

"So are you." Sam said and laughed as Dean smiled and left blushing a little. Dean rarely blushed but when he did, he only did it for Sam. Sam liked that part. He liked it _a lot_.

Then he lay there and let Dean do his thing. Turning on the TV for some shows to pass the time. Dean was going to be a while.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Dean rushed around, with the others helping. He had the table ready, food on it, Candles lit, rose petals from the bedroom to kitchen, and Sam's gift by his plate. He also had romantic music playing and the lights low. Their parents would be playing waiters for them.

Now it was time to get Sam. He ran upstairs to get him; Sam was going to love this!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam came down slowly and the blindfold covered his eyes. Not kinky but still, a little kinky. At least to them. "Where are we going, Dean?" Sam asked impatiently but laughing anyway.

"Just a little further, hold on." Dean said and walked him to the kitchen, removing the blindfold there. Sam's eyes got teary at the sight there. His favorite foods, candles, and low lights.

And a gift.

"Dean!" Sam gasped in surprise then went to his chair and Dean sat beside him.

"Open it." Dean said and Sam picked up the gift, kissed him, and opened it.

It was leather bracelet with a protection charm on it.

"Turn it over." Dean hinted and Sam did. It had 'To my beautiful Sammy, Love you Forever!'. Sam teared up and held it out. Dean took it and Sam held out a wrist. Dean smiled and tied it in place, making sure the knots would hold securely first.

"I made it myself, do you like it?" Dean asked and smiled at Sam's sudden kissing again.

"I love it!" Sam said, admiring the work. It looked silver but he knew it wasn't.

"It's tin, smelted together with aluminum and steel. Looks like silver, feels like silver, but isn't. Won't hurt us this way." Dean explained, "I carved the marks on it as it cooled."

Sam thought it looked beautiful.

After that, they ate, fed each other food, kissed and touched, then blew out the candles and headed upstairs for the rest of it. Sex, Sam thought happily, finally sex! Maybe not their usual but still, sex.

Soon they had undressed each other and Dean had gently laid Sam down on the bed, hands caressing his body, lingering on his stomach, laying soft kisses everywhere they touched. Sam got lost in this, and let Dean have his way. Dean kissed down his neck and down his chest, paying attention to the nipples, then kissing his stomach lovingly, telling his kids he loved them, among other mushy things they did now. Then he went below and looked at his lover's new female part. He touched and stroked, Sam arched from it. Well, that answered that question. Which gave Dean an idea. He sucked Sam hard and then went to his velvet vagina, and pleasured him there, the way he would a woman, making Sam arch for him and beg for him to take him now.

However Dean wasn't going to yet.

Instead he made his lover cum from sucking him hard and then again from working him to orgasm from pleasuring his vagina alone, drinking him as his came from both places several times, before sliding into his vagina and making love to him, Sam moving and moaning for him, him moaning for Sam as well, soon they were cumming together again and again, screaming and not caring who heard them.

Then he sucked Sam hard and sheathed onto him. "Sam, can you hold up your hands? I need them for balance. I don't want to bump you stomach, can you lean back some?" Dean asked and Sam propped some pillows behind him for comfort while still leaning back. He held out hands and Dean grabbed them to establish better balance. Now Dean moved up and down, and Sam let him move, using his own hands to help him get better leverage, then letting go when he brought up his knees, and Dean leaned back and rocked with a twist, making Sam's hips lift harder to his own. Soon they came screaming again and moaning for more.

They both were still hard and needing more.

"You okay? Sammy? Not feeling any labor or anything?" Dean asked worried.

"I'm fine. Just fuck me again, please?" Sam asked, he felt fine, no baby activity whatsoever…yet.

"How?" Dean asked, whatever Sam wanted tonight.

"I want to be inside you, baby, all night long. Want to fuck you all night." Sam pleaded. Dean nodded and lubed him up again.

Then, true to his word, he rode his lover all night and they came screaming almost every time. As the sun's first rays touched their curtains, they were still going and Dean wasn't sore at all, strangely. Half way through, Sam touched him there and found a wonderful thing. Dean had been changed there. He was always open for him, but still tight. He opened to Sam's touch.

Dean tested Sam, he was the same way. Must be a side effect of the Love bond, another one they hadn't expected. They liked this one a lot. Soon they were fucking again and didn't stop except to eat and then have sex some more. They had a lot to make up for.

Later that night, they finally stopped but didn't bother to dress. They ate the meals that Lee brought up and listened to him talk. Then he touched the babies and talked to them. And left to rest, or whatever he did in his free time, probably research again. Bobby checked on them and smiled. They smiled back smugly.

"See you found a way to have sex again." Bobby said and then shook his head, "Got very loud, too."

"Sorry." Sam said but smiled proudly, not looking sorry. Bobby looked at Dean, who also smiled. But didn't look sorry either.

"Would it do me any good to ask you to keep it down?" Bobby chuckled at the twin looks they gave him.

"Not really. We'll try but we get out of hand sometimes." Dean said and flinched when Sam reached down under the covers and grabbed his sore ass. He gave him a look. "Ow, you horse! You hurt my ass, you mean man." He may be open for the man all the time and it may take a lot to make him sore, but Sam had managed to eventually make it ache. He could feel it healing rapidly now, though. He'd be right as rain in an hour.

"When I'm not pregnant, you can hurt mine, too. In the meantime, I can let you heal and do it again." Sam shrugged, "Your ass is too fine not to make love to, baby." He kissed him softly and Dean smiled, "I hope so, it's the only ass you better be making love to!" He said teasingly.

"And I will be doing it frequently until I'm told I have to stop." Sam reassured and Dean had to grin wider at his look. That heated look. Damn pregnant hormones!

Bobby took his cue to leave and shut the door behind him.

Inside the room, Dean slipped into his lover again and fucked him. Making love to his female part while pleasuring his male one, making Sam spiral in pleasure again, the pleasure multiplied exponentially when Dean was in him this way for some reason.

Hours later, they fell asleep. Spent and sated. Cuddling happily and letting the quilts cocoon them together, the way they liked to. Dean hid his face in Sam's neck and breathed in his scent and smiled as Sam's hair tickled his forehead and nose, Sam's smell intensified as Dean scented his hair as well. He loved Sam's scent surrounding him this way, his arms holding him tight. Sam's scent wrapped around him like Dean's favorite blanket.

"I love you, Sammy." Dean said softly as he fell asleep, happy in Sam's arms this way. "Never let me go."

"Never letting you go, Dean." Sam said as he buried his nose in Dean's hair, it tickled his nose chin, making him smile. "I love you, too, baby." Then he asked shyly, "Can I fuck you tomorrow?" He whispered seductively. "It does take two days to make you sore. I'd love a chance to do it again."

"Yes, tomorrow. Tomorrow we can do that." Dean said and thought, liking that thought very much. In fact, he had theory he wanted to test. "But for now I just want to cuddle and sleep in your arms. I like this part, too." Sam cuddled him tighter to him now, sighing happily. "I like cuddling you, too, Dean." Sam said.

Then they fell asleep content to be where they were.

And in the morning, as the sun shone in their window, Sam was sucked hard and Dean rode him. For almost three days it was all they did, between eating and talking, and Dean found out an interesting thing. He wasn't sore at all anymore, just open and pre-lubed for him still. So they went for another three hours and he was the same way, not in the least sore and horny as hell.

So he made love to Sam now and they eventually cuddled again.

As soon as Sam fell asleep, Dean slipped downstairs to spend time with his folks and for a bite of the supper he smelled coming from under the door of the room. Then he looked at the book and found it. A mated and Bonded pair had this side benefit. But only when they were _fully_ Mated and Bonded. Not all shifters got that far in their bonding. It was _rare_ to achieve their level of bonding, their parents had but not many of the others like them. Most didn't love each other this much.

They joked with him about the sex but asked how Sam was feeling, giving him his vitamins for when he woke up again and kissed Dean fondly.

"We love you boys." Bobby said and rubbed his neck, "About the sex…just forget I said anything. Do all you want to. I want you to be happy, and well, if this makes Sam and you happy, then I think you should do it. Just keep an eye out for labor stuff, okay? He is still high risk."

"I mostly let him do me now, less vigorous for him and pleasurable for us both. Plus with the woman part, he seems to get more sensations for some reason. Then there's the way we're always ready for each other part, I was testing that earlier. It worked, not sore at all. Pre-lubed even. Strange, like a incubus but not. The book says it only happens when we are fully bonded, which I suppose we are now." Dean shrugged then looked thoughtful, "You don't think he'll be at risk to …you know…during labor, right?" He looked worried.

He didn't need to add the word, they all knew it.

Die.

Death for Sam. Life for the babies.

Dean _couldn't_ say it, they knew this.

"No, he's out of the risk zone for that. Doc said so. He'll be fine. It is _very_ rare, Dean, and only if the shifter's health is severely compromised beforehand. Sam is healthy and strong, he isn't at risk, son." Bobby reassured him, he'd looked it up. He knew they were worried about this.

'Good, I was worried." Dean admitted and sighed. "I better get back up there. He'll be missing me soon."

"Goodnight, son. See you in the morning…maybe." Ellen teased.

Dean had the grace to blush then head upstairs. Ellen laughed and Bobby joined her.

Upstairs Sam stirred and pulled Dean back into his neck and side, holding each other tight. Sam's hair tickled Dean's face and his hair tickled Sam's. Neither wanted to move it. Their scents enfolded them both and they slept peacefully all night.

In less than two months they would be _parents_, and they couldn't be happier.

They just knew they were going to be some _beautiful_ babies.

They just _knew_ it!

_Damn they loved those kids a lot!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Next Chapter:** Sam is having the babies soon and he prepares for their birth. Lee makes progress and they have the family meeting for the godparent's decision they are making.

So looking forward to the babies being born! Aren't you?


	15. Labor Pains

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters but I have managed to make them into something they hunt but in a good way.**

**Warning: This is based in an alternate universe where the boys are shapeshifter twins that were adopted by John and Mary after their real parents, close friends of the hunters who were killed by Gordon. They are later adopted by Bobby after the Winchesters are killed on a hunt. He does know they are shifters and has raised them as Hunters, like their adopted parents had been doing while teaching them to be good shifters and how to hide what they are from others. **

**No, the other hunters don't know they are shifters and they are good at acting human but are fully shapeshifters not human genetically but raised to behave as human by their parents. No, there will be no Lucifer, Michael, or vessel, or leviathan plots in this storyline just the boys hunting as Hunters and shifters. **

**Yes, there will be Wincest and it may get smutty at times but also there will be some romantic brief stuff, too! It all depends on their moods, I guess…**

**Plot:** Sam is nine months pregnant and it's almost time to have their babies. A brief mention of a hunt for Bobby and Lee for a Wendigo but the boys are working on the Nursery and trying to induce Sam's labor since the kids are being stubborn about the being born issue.

**Sam goes into labor in this chapter!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was Hell.

It really _really_ was.

"Breathe in." The instructor said, and Sam glared, breathing in.

"Breathe out." She said again, Sam did.

"Men, support them, rub their shoulders." The instructor said.

Dean was fairly sure that rubbing Sam's shoulders would _not _fix his annoyance right now. Knife practice however _would._ He was sure the lady _wouldn't_ like Sam's idea of _relaxing _right now!

"_Knife practice!"_ Sam hissed, already picturing throwing knives at the woman's head. There, _that_ was relaxing. His hazel eyes glowed dangerously now, so pissed he could spit at the moment! Mood swings, Dangerous Mood Swings, were not this lady's friend right now!

"Sammy, it's the last class. Doc only specified two of them for you, no more. Let's just get through this, okay?" Dean urged. Sam got worse every time she leaned into his, no, _her_ legs and smiled supportively, did those _weird_ hand movements and told him to _breathe!_ "I know we hate when you shift into a of Sam woman but it is only for now. Another half hour at most. Please, baby, we can do this."

Unfortunately the lady had worse timing than Crowley at an Angels Convention. She now leaned in and did it to him, again. "Breathe, sweetie, Donnie, support your wife, and help her relax." Dean rubbed Sam's shoulders; sure this was _not_ how to make him relax. Sam's idea of relaxing and hers were in two _totally _different spheres, so _different!_

Dean rubbed his Mate's back and kissed his shoulder lovingly. "Love you, Sammy, so proud. You are doing so _good_." This earned him a smile and a soft, "Thanks, doesn't feel like it."

"Well, you _are_." Dean reassured Sam, ignoring her disapproving look as they talked.

"Dude, it's just _breathing!_ I got this already." Sam hissed and glared as she stalked toward them. "I'm done here…"

Dean sighed and glared as well, when the instructor said, "Donnie, help her to be more comfortable; don't stress her."

It wasn't Dean doing the stressing here and Sam _knew_ it. Dean got up and reached down, helping Sam up as well, ignoring her protests. They walked out now and grabbed the literature on the way out. They'd apologize to Doc _later!_ Sam had gotten _close_ to finishing the second class. And he hadn't said _one_ cross word to the teacher. Dean admired his restraint.

They got in the car and Dean handed Sam his men's clothes. Sam stripped and became his usual gorgeous male self and Dean watched with a sexy leer. Sam rolled his eyes and dressed now. He got out the passenger door and got back in the front again. Sighing happily. "Ugh, that was a nightmare I _never_ want to know again!"

"You won't have to. We're done with la mas." Dean promised and smiled as Sam moved to his side and cuddled. "You have amazing self-control, baby."

"That's what I keep saying." Sam said proudly. "_So_ wanted to hit her there at the end."

"Me, too." Dean admitted, "Like I said, I admire our control."

"No, you said I had amazing self control. Not you." Sam teased feeling better already.

"Well, I do, too. I'm just too modest to say so." Dean said and heard Sam laugh in disbelief.

"As if. You are _not _modest, Dean. You don't have a _single_ modest bone in that godlike body of yours, not _one!"_ Sam teased. Yeah, Dean was _so_ not modest, not in the _least. _Former man-whore? _Yes._ But modest? _nope!_

"Godlike, I like _that._ I'm _godlike_!" Dean said and peeked at Sam's expression . He looked amused and much more relaxed now. "You feeling better now, Sammy? Happier?"

"Yeah, she just pissed me off." Sam said and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for cheering me up."

"Anytime." Dean said kissing him back and saw a restaurant up ahead. He looked over at Sam, whose eyes were on the restaurant sign. Knowing he was probably hungry again by now.

As if on cue, Dean heard the predictable words. "I'm hungry." Sam said, reading his lover's mind apparently, and sighed, tired already. "Can we stop and get something?" Dean nodded and pulled into the restaurant.

"Drive thru or sit down?" Dean asked and Sam thought about it.

"Drive thru." Sam said and smiled, "I'm tired, baby. All that breathing stuff wore me out."

"Got it, what do you want?" Dean asked and had to cringe at Sam's craving now.

"Grilled chicken with that artichoke sauce, with bleu cheese and a side of salsa and guacamole. Oh, and vanilla ice cream with Doritos." Sam said with a smile. "Oh, and a sprite. My tummy is bubbly."

"Gross, but okay." Dean chuckled and drove through. Most of the toppings had to be cupped on the side, including the cheese and artichoke sauce but that was okay. Dean ordered a bacon cheeseburger and fries, with a strawberry shake to share with Sam.

The cashier gave them a funny look, _obviously_ Sam was manly but that pregnant stomach _wasn't._ Neither cared to explain. They just paid for their order and got their food then pulled off. They parked and Sam got his chicken put together and damn didn't that _look_ even grosser than it had sounded, too. But Dean, wise man that he was, didn't say a word. He just mixed the ice cream and chips for Sam as he ate the chicken, then ate his own. He drank half the shake and gave it to Sam, who had been eyeing it for two minutes now; ever since he'd started drinking it. Just like Dean knew he would.

He still gave Sam a kiss and said he loved him, as he gave it to him. Sam sipped it now and crumpled the remains of their wrappers into a trash bag they kept there. Then Sam cuddled into Dean's side and sighed tiredly. "Sleep, Sammy, I'll wake you when we're home." Sam promptly slept now, nose pressed into Dean's neck, hand wrapped into Dean's shirt to hold him in place. Dean smiled happily as Sam took a deep whiff and Sam's breath tickled his skin. "Love you, Sammy." Dean whispered into his hair and enjoyed the drive home with Sam in his arms.

Screw La mas; they would make it without it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were in the thrift shop looking for nursery stuff. "Dean, I found something." Sam called and they went to look; Bobby and Ellen were looking at changing tables and dressers for the most part. It was a set of matching cribs with the sides that went up and down and could be adjusted. The set cost almost fifty dollars; more than they had budgeted for so far. Sam sighed unhappily and gave the cribs one last stroke. They were the perfect cribs for a set of boys; just the right shade of blue, not too dark and not too light. Dean watched as Sam prepared to give up the cribs he so _obviously_ wanted. He hated that expression on Sam's face. He sighed and went over to him. "We'll get the cribs, Sammy. They're perfect for our kids."

Sam leaned in and hugged him, kissing him softly in thanks, "Thank you, Dean. I just _liked_ them!"

"I know." Dean said and shrugged.

The others approached now, appreciating the cribs. "Good eye, son. Those are brand new cribs." Bobby said as he examined the hinges and such, making sure they were safe or if they needed work before the kids could use them. He looked up at them and smiled, "Found a dresser and changing table for twenty bucks."

"They cost fifty. We still need a rocking chair and toys for them." Sam worried.

"We'll buy the cribs." Ellen said pulling out her wallet, "It's our contribution to the baby fund."

"Thanks." Sam said hugging her, "They do suit a set of boys, don't they?"

"Yep." Ellen agreed. "Go look at the baby clothes, boys. They have them two for 10 cents." They went to look and discussed various ones. Getting the best ones out as they talked. Their parents watched them choose the clothes and smiled fondly at them. "They're going to be such _good_ parents."

"Yes, they are." Bobby agreed and they laughed. "Sam just had to have those cribs! Poor Dean. He never denies that man anything he wants."

"I know. What Sam wants, Sam gets. Even if it breaks the budget. You'd think in almost thirty years he'd learned to tell him 'No' by now." Ellen said and Bobby shook his head.

"That is one lesson that man will _never_ learn." Bobby reassured her. "He likes to make him smile way too much to do that."

"That's true." Ellen said chuckling. "Sam gives him anything he wants, too. You ever noticed that?" It was true. They gave everything to each other and not _once _thought to say no. Not in their _whole_ lives.

"I'd keep it that way if I could." Bobby admitted, "They work better this way. It's just how they are."

"It's a good way to be, too. Those babies are sure going to be loved." Ellen said and saw a woman approaching to look at the cribs. They immediately stood in front of them and grabbed a rail of each one. "These are _taken_."

"No, she said they weren't bought yet." The woman said.

"If you want to keep the hand you will be pulling your money out with, you will walk away and consider them _sold._ Otherwise, I _will_ break it for you if you touch them." Ellen hissed and the woman's eyes got wide and she backed off. She crept off and others that had been watching fled as well, Ellen was _scary_. She tossed Bobby her wallet. "Go pay for these before I have to beat someone's ass, would you?" She eyed another woman, a black one this time, and hissed at her as Bobby laughed and ran to do it.

He prayed he wasn't too late. That woman was going to kill someone over Sam's cribs in a minute. He got the sold signs and ran back in time to see her glaring at the black woman, who kept insisting on looking at the cribs. Bobby put the 'Sold' signs on the rails and they stood back, letting go now. "Told you they were sold." Ellen said smirking and the woman glared and stalked off.

"You going to be this protective of the babies when they're born?" Bobby asked and leaned in kissing her neck by her ear, "Cause, to be honest, you like _this _is such a turn on! You should let me show how much of one when we get home…" He sucked by her ear and she moaned, grinning back wickedly. They kissed now and got lost in it for a few minutes. "Gonna _rape_ your ass when we get home, woman!"

"Please _do."_ Ellen said and they laughed at the boys' expressions. Shock and a touch of dismay. "_What?_ We're older, not _dead!_ We do have sex, you know!"

"Yeah, but to see it in action, _ugh!"_ Sam said and cringed.

They kissed again and looked at them smugly… _again_.

The boys just muttered something about horny parents and went to pay for their purchases.

Lee shyly paid for some baby blankets and hesitantly stroked Sam's stomach. They let him and smiled at his efforts. "These are for them." He held out the bag. Sam took it and hugged him. He peeked at the blankets and smiled; blue ones. "Thank you, Lee. They'll love them."

Lee looked around sadly, taking a deep breath and sighed, "I'm _trying_, I really am. But…" He looked around again, and they saw his pain as he saw the baby stuff.

"Go wait at the café, Lee. We'll be there soon." Dean said gently, "You did really well but you need a break from this. Go get a soda, we'll be back soon." Lee nodded and shuffled out, heading next door and crying softly, collapsing on a bench in front of it. Dean heard the sobs and rushed out. Sam paid for the stuff and let him take care of it. Lee was his patient; he listened to Dean more anyway.

Dean pulled the man close as he cried and rocked him, ignoring the looks they got. He looked away eventually and saw a package of opened tissues being held out to him. He looked up to see a black lady with tears in her eyes watching Lee. "What _happened?_" She asked worried.

"We're baby shopping and he…he lost his family to a car accident. His kid…she didn't make it. It brought up bad memories." Dean and the woman nodded, giving him her card. He took it and read. "Lenora Hudgins, grief counselor." Her number was on there, too. She wrote another one on it and handed it back.

"My son was murdered, so I get it. It takes a long time to heal. But it helps to talk about it." She said and kissed Lee's cheek, surprising him and he looked up at her in surprise. "I'm Lenora. I gave your friend my card. My home number is on it. If you need to talk and want to talk to me, call anytime, okay?"

"Yes, thank you." Lee said and smiled softly now, "I'm sorry about your son." He knew it hurt when your family was murdered like that. "They catch the guy?"

"No…" She said quietly, close to crying herself, "They never did. I buried _half_ his body. Bastard cut off and took the rest." She said bitterly and sighed, "Sorry, I'm still mourning here. He died a week ago."

"The hacksaw killer? The victim, that was _your_ son?" Lee said in surprise, he'd read about that one. Guy was still out there. He'd considered going after him but the boys had talked him out of it. "I'm so sorry!"

"Me, too." She said and paused, looking at him with interest and concern. "Would you have lunch with me? I could use someone to talk to also. Someone who is _not _a grief counselor, like myself. I _just_…would you, _please?_"

Dean was surprised when Lee got up and nodded, "I'd like that. Let's go in here." She looked grateful and they went inside, both so hurt looking and he could tell they needed this. But he still followed to make sure she wasn't some supernatural thing coming after the man.

He was joined soon after by the others who asked where Lee was. He told them and pointed. They looked. Lee seemed in deep conversation and they seemed to be getting along.

"She's human, right?" Ellen asked and Dean nodded, He'd checked already.

"She smelled human." Dean said and they nodded. "I'm watching to be sure."

"Good idea." They said and took turns watching, too. But she never once did anything unusual but cry a lot; which hurt their hearts when Dean told them why. "That was her son that was killed?" Ellen asked.

"Yes, and we all know it wasn't a guy with a hacksaw." Dean said quietly.

"Wendigo?" Bobby asked quietly, too.

"I'd be my favorite body part on it." Dean said, "Body was found in the caves, remember?"

"You're right. Lee should do it. Oh, boy, here he comes." Bobby said and saw his look. "So, what did she say?"

"Coroner said it was a hacksaw but when she looked at the body, she thought they looked like teeth marks. Lenora, I mean. She viewed the body but…they said hacksaw." Lee growled, "_Wendigo._"

"That was our thinking." Bobby agreed, "We should hunt it. You and me, Lee." Lee nodded.

"Right after this, we'll go. Can we use the Impala?" Lee asked. It had a weapon's cache they might need.

"Sure, we'll take the truck. We got to load the stuff in the back anyway." Dean said tossing Bobby the keys. "Don't let the thing scratch my baby!"

"I won't." Bobby teased, "You really should let Sam know you're cheating on him with your car, Dean. Or are you cheating on the Impala with _him?_"

"On me with _her_, damn it. I'm first _not_ her!" Sam said possessively kissing Dean now and not caring who saw it. The waitress ignored them and smiled at them fondly anyway. Right then, they decided she needed a better tip, if not just for _that_. Sam put a ten on the table and they laughed. "He's mine but…I'll share him with her. She is a sexy machine, ain't she, baby?"

"Yes, she is. But you're sexier, you always _were._" Dean reassured him and they kissed again and the others groaned in despair of _ever _stopping this major _'gaying up in public moment' _they had going on. "I love you, Sammy. Can't wait to see the nursery and then our babies in it. You are such a _beautiful _mother, baby."

"Dean…" Sam blushed and kissed him again for his efforts. "I can't wait either." Then they headed out and slipped the waitress a twenty. "Thanks for being so nice to us, you were a _great _waitress!" Sam kissed her cheek and she blushed, smiling happily. "Thank you." Then they headed out and she looked at her boss.

"See, I _told _you I was your best. I _so_ deserve a raise." And she smiled fondly at the retreating men and sighed. Gay but so nice, too. Then she made up her mind that when they came in again, they would be in her section and she was going to kiss Sam's cheek back. Such a nice person! So handsome, too. And pregnant, if she wasn't mistaken but she didn't say a word. That was his business and she wished him luck with it. Must have been a fertility idol. She thought and called her husband. Who was on a hunt for the Wendigo in the caves nearby. "You got company coming. Bobby Singer and Lee Cooper. They are on their way to hunt it, too." She listened and nodded. "I'll tell them. Okay, Love you, too. Be careful, honey."

She listened and smiled. Then hung up and ran out to catch them.

"_Wait!_ Mr. Singer!" She shouted and he stopped as he started to get into the driver's side.

"What's wrong?" He asked and she panted.

"My husband said to meet him at the entrance to the third cave by the big Oak. He needs backup. He thinks he's found the thing." She said and they looked puzzled then were aware of what she meant.

"He a Hunter?" Bobby asked curious. A newbie out there? _Great!_

"Yes, retired but he wanted to help. I told him to go to you but he said he'd call you if he needed help with the Wendigo." She said. "He's experienced but when I told him you were coming, he said he'd wait for you before going in." She looked at Sam and kissed his cheek anyway, touching his stomach. "Congratulations. Good luck with the baby."

Then she ran back in before she was fired. They stared at her retreating form in wonder and chuckled then Bobby got in the car. Starting it, they pulled out and sped to the caves.

The others got back to the truck and found it finally loaded. They paid the movers and drove home now. "Did you know there was another hunter in town here?" Sam asked and Ellen shook her head.

"No, he must be a new resident." Ellen said and decided to visit the couple later to introduce herself, "She seemed very nice, Sam."

"Yes, she was." Sam said and laughed, "She figured out I was pregnant."

"You don't look like a fat man, Sammy. So don't sweat it, it will be over soon." Dean said and kissed him softly, eyes full of love for him, "Our babies are due soon."

"Yes, they are." Sam said and rubbed his stomach with Dean now, smiling. "_Dads_. We're going to be _Dads_."

"Our kids." Dean said and pulled up his shirt to kiss his stomach twice. "We love you guys."

"Me, too." Sam whispered, "I love you more, ignore that mushy man!"

"I love you more, too, Sammy." Dean said and cuddled into his side, happily inhaling his scent on his neck. "Them, too."

"You better. You knocked me up, you sexy Alpha Shifter you." Sam teased and this made them laugh.

"You were more than willing as I recall." Dean teased back and Ellen rolled her eyes.

"Never said I wasn't." Sam said yawning. "I'll never say no to you except if you ever try to leave me. If you do, you have to take me with you."

"Never leaving you, Sammy, _ever!_" Dean promised, "Never could before either."

Sam gave no response now but a soft snore. He was out like a light, a _really_ tired and pregnant light.

"You are so nauseating sometimes. Did you know that?" Ellen said laughing and Dean smugly grinned.

"Yeah but I blame the sexy tall man for that. You should, too. He makes me say _girly_ things." Dean teased, "He makes me feel softer inside." Dean blushed a little now, "I really do _love _him."

"I hope he always does, Dean. You are perfect together." Ellen said seriously now, "I don't care if you get mushy, just be happy and take care of each other; that's all I ask."

"That's my life's goal. To take care of Sammy, and our babies now, too." Dean said and meant every word. "Think they'll be okay? Maybe they need help?" Dean worried now and she shook her head.

"They'll be fine, don't worry. You got what he needs in the trunk of the Impala; he'll be okay." Ellen reassured him but he didn't look any less worried though. Finally she just gave up and turned around.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked and she gave him a knowing look.

"_I _ am dropping _you _off to help the others so _you_ will stop _worrying._ You won't rest easy until you get to help them, so…." She stopped by where Bobby had parked the car. "Get out and help them."

Dean gently lay Sam down and kissed him goodbye. "Be back soon and, Mom?" They looked at each other in concern, "Thank you."

"No problem. Be safe, son." She said and drove off waving. Dean waved back and headed into the cave after grabbing a flair and hand torch. Praying they were safe.

Wendigos were tricky bastards to track, especially in the caves on their home turf.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash and Jo came out to help at their beep. With Ellen's help they got them unloaded and carried them up to the nursery itself and put it in the middle of the room. Then they woke Sam and took him up to bed, where he asked where Dean was and worried, right before falling asleep again.

They crept out quietly and headed to the nursery again, and looked it over. The carpet was laid but covered in plastic. The walls were bare but the boys would fix that. Sam was trying to induce labor so he had decided to paint and do the walls. Ellen eyed the pictures they were putting up in here and grinned. No faces or bodies of anything. The shifter babies could, and very often would, shift into any race or creed or sex even, especially as babies. Sam and Dean hadn't but it was known to happen, so they weren't taking any chances. Every shifter was different that way. Some had powers that stayed dormant until around ten or so and others got theirs younger. There was no real formula for predicting how a shifter childhood would go. They just had to wait and see, and love and protect them as best they could; even with their very lives if necessary.

The boys were going to be so confused. They'd have to go by their scents. The humans would just have to be confused until they told them who was who or until they gave them bracelets or something. Maybe they could just take the babies pictures and tape them all over the house instead, wherever they could see them, so the babies would stay themselves? It _could_ work.

She headed to the kitchen and got busy cleaning, and smiled at the thought of her grandchildren. Yes, she would be just as protective of them as she had been about the cribs. Even more so, really. She loved them babies, she really did. She ached to hold them and feel their little hands, and see their pretty eyes and smiles. Feeding them and taking care of them with the boys.

She would kill for them and she would also die for them. Such precious gifts! She would cherish them forever!

Bobby and the others returned two hours later, bruised by not hurt critically. They showered and changed then Dean headed to see Sam. He cuddled into him and Sam pulled him to tighter. "You okay? Not hurt?" Sam whispered into his hair and breathed in his scent again, relaxing visibly now.

"I'm fine, was bruised but they healed just now. Wendigo is dead." Dean said and kissed him softly. Dying to make love to him but knowing he couldn't. "I'd make love to you right now if I could."

"I'd like that, too." Sam said and got tired again, drifting off as Dean's hairs brushed his nose, making his scent fill him up once more, "Love you…" Sam said before he was sound asleep again. Dean just lay there and let Sam hold him, smiling softly and caressing his stomach lovingly. "Love you, too, Sammy."

Then he fell asleep to the beat of Sam's heart in his ear and the movements of his chest as he breathed now rocked him the rest of the way there. Bobby peeked in and smiled. Both men so happy and content now. Just the way they should be. He closed the door quietly and headed to Ellen downstairs.

Putting arms around her waist, he turned her to face him now. "Now, about that sex thing?" He hinted.

"You are so going to keep that promise." She said leaning in for a kiss, "Right now."

"Yes, ma'am. Your wish is my command." Bobby said and grinned at her lustful look.

"Oh, there will be demands, Bobby Singer. Got so _many_. And you are so obedient." Ellen said and they shut the door to their bedroom behind them laughing softly. Soon sounds of love making came from it, but no one cared. Ash and Jo were downstairs watching television while the others had their time alone.

"It won't always be this peaceful." Jo warned Ash, "Those babies will keep it busy…and noisy."

"I sure hope so." Ash replied, "It does get quiet around here, sometimes too quiet."

"I know what you mean." Jo agreed. Babies would make this place better, make it more of a home.

"Turn back to that forensic thing." Ash asked and Jo did. Then they spent the next two hours watching it and learning more for their hunts.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(The next morning, around 10 am.)

Sam held up the wallpaper while he used the brush to apply the glue. He pressed the piece of Teddy Bear border to the blue wall and smoothed it out easily.

"Sammy! Get down now! I said we had this." Dean said as he came in after searching the house for him after breakfast. He held up a hand and Sam climbed down the ladder, rolling his eyes.

"_My _border! I chose it, I put it up. I don't care if I go into labor! Doc said I'm due to have them now anyway. Hell, I have been full term for two months now. Having to wait so others won't figure out the shifter part has sucked! So, yeah, I'm doing this. So _ready_ to have these babies." Sam gave him a leer. "It's been almost a month of no sex at all so…I expect some a week after they are born, Dean. No getting out of it."

"Can't wait either. It's been too long. Cuddling and kissing is great but…_so_ not enough." Dean could wait, and had. Now he was ready to make love to his mate again. This abstinent thing was driving them nuts, in every meaning of the word! He sighed and looked at the border, knowing Sam wanted to do this himself and was so excited to show off the border paper he had picked out. Only a little more to go anyway and bed rest was driving him crazy so Dean compromised. "Here, you hold it and I'll glue it." Dean said grabbing another ladder and the glue from by Sam now. "It looks great, Sammy."

"Thanks, and so boyish, too. Not ducks and sailboats, thank goodness. Thanks for not saying No to everything, I know it got expensive." Sam said embarrassed. He'd overspent but Dean hadn't said a word against his choices.

"Nursery was yours to design, Sammy. We got it, that's all that matters. So we overdid it a little." Dean said happily. Truth be told, they'd overdid it a lot but…it was up to Sam and this was what he had wanted to their babies' Nursery, so he got it. Anything for Sammy, that was his motto.

He got a smile from his mate for this comment, dimples out in full force now and he felt his heart melt under the sight of them again, like it always did. "So gorgeous, Sammy, you're so _gorgeous_!" Dean said in awe of him so much and then gave into an urge and kissed him breathless and dazed. "Damn! I love you, Baby. I'm so lucky to have you!"

"I'm lucky to have you, too." Sam smiled and agreed, "I love you, too."

"You better." Dean teased as he applied the glue and Sam smoothed some of the border down. "Wait, let me put a little more glue there." Sam waited and let Dean put some more on and then Sam finished smoothing it out, getting all the bubbles out and it was straight. They worked in silence and moved along the wall getting the last of it up. "So going to rape your sexy body later!" Dean said as he watched him work and his muscles flexed as he moved, especially those arm muscles, which he _so_ wanted to lick and bite, up to that sexy neck and that ear, and then move lower to…Dean cut off this line of thinking quickly, "Damn, I am so horny for you, this is so _unfair_…"

"Yeah, join the club." Sam groaned as he eyed his lover's erection, "So wanna suck you right now then ride you hard…"

"Stop that!" Dean moaned softly and Sam gave him an apologetic look. "You tease!"

"Sorry, keep thinking about your body and I get carried away. We've never done well without sex either. I suppose you need to let it out with someone else, huh? I suppose I could let you…" Sam said sadly and Dean hugged him hard.

"I only want you, Sammy. No one else. Unless they _are_ you; that's the only way it would work! You are all I want to have in my life now, you know that. I can wait, baby." Dean reassured him and kissed him softly. Sam kissed him back and leaned into him for a few minutes. "Don't need anyone else, ever again!"

"I know, I was just thinking…we can't and you _are_ horny and …." Sam got sad again.

"I'm only horny for you, baby. You drive me crazy just _looking_ at you, you always do." Dean said, grabbing his ass and giving it a hard squeeze, "Such a fine ass! I just want to bite it."

"Now whose teasing?" Sam smiled back, feeling better now.

"Not me." Dean said and leaned down and did just that, bit his ass through his sweat pants, hard! "Such a tasty body you have, baby." He leered and Sam laughed, rubbing where he had bit him but not minding. It was a pleasant pain, he just wished it could have went on to its usual logical conclusion but knew he couldn't yet.

"Fuck, I want _you!_" Sam said and grinned at Dean's heated flush and gulp.

"I want you, too." Dean said and they both sighed, both sexually frustrated and so hard they couldn't see straight. "We need laid!"

"Yeah, we do." Sam said and they chuckled, hugging again and kissing softly again. "Soon, baby, we will be soon."

"And we get to hold those wonderful babies, too." Dean said happily, "I bet they are beautiful, like you, Sammy. I hope they look like you. So gorgeous and beautiful, you outshine the Sun itself! I bet they do, too."

"I hope they look like you, too." Sam said and smiled, "My godlike Mate, my Greek Adonis. And such a great heart inside you. So much love in there. They should have that, too." Sam sighed and broke apart from him now. "No matter what they look like or how they are, they're going to be perfect."

"Yes, they are." Dean agreed. He bent down and kissed Sam's stomach again. "I'm going to love you boys so damn _much!_ I'll kill anyone who touches you wrong or tries to hurt you. I'd do anything for you!"

"We both will, and so will they." Sam bit a lip. "We need to do the godfather thing soon."

"For Lee, yeah." Dean agreed and they got down and headed to the bedroom to let Sam rest. "I'll go get them."

"Thanks." Sam said then hesitated, "You don't think they'll be mad, do you?" He meant Mom and Dad. "He lost his family. They can be his family now. We'll share them with him. They'll understand that, right?"

"Yes, I'm sure they will." Dean said and called them up for a meeting.

Soon they were all in the room and sat on the bed and chairs. "Go ahead, Sammy. You first." Dean urged him and Sam nodded.

"We have decided on a godparent for the boys and would like to let you know our decision." Sam said and looked at his folks. "I love you, Mom, Dad. You, too, Ash and Jo. But we have thought about this and want to ask Lee to be their godfather." He looked at the stunned man and smiled. "You're a good man and great father. You'll take good care of them if anything happens to us. All we ask is you let our folks and family be a part of their lives, too."

"Will you do it?" Dean asked him then looked at their family, "You mad at us? We just figured he'd be…"

"We're fine with it. It's terrific Idea!" Bobby said and smiled but a small part of him was disappointed but not too much. He'd suspected they were thinking about this weeks ago and had told Ellen as much then. "Knew you were going to do it."

"Still love you, though. They're still your family." Sam said and they nodded.

"Of course they are." Ellen said and hugged them, "Our grandkids, not letting them go without a fight. You better let us be with them, Lee. We'll have to kill you if you don't."

"I…of course I would! I…are you sure?...I don't have the best of luck with families." Lee looked away, thinking of his own family again, could he keep this new one safe or would they die bloody like his had before? They guessed his thoughts and their hearts hurt for him.

"We're sure. It's not your fault they died, Lee. Anymore than it's ours that our folks were murdered by a Hunter. You _didn't_ kill them!" Dean said and Lee shook his head.

"I left them alone when I should have stayed and protected them." Lee said, "If I'd been there…"

"You'd have died _with _them." Dean spat, "That's what! You couldn't have saved them. You have to accept that and see that it was _not _your fault! You are not a nine to five guy; you're a _hunter_, like _us,_ and demons _hate_ us! So it's a risk we run. You know _that_, your wife _knew_ that, and _we_ know that. You _didn't _kill them and it _isn't _your fault."

"How can I protect those boys if I couldn't protect my own family?" Lee said and cried. He wanted to say yes but he was afraid he'd get them killed, too.

"The same could be said for us. We lost lots of loved ones and we still know that we can do this. We have to try. We can't just give up. _Please_ don't give up? Be their godfather, _please?_ Let the blame go! Love them and be a part of their lives, that's all we ask. Besides, we're shifters. We are much harder to kill and so they will be, too. The hard part will be hiding who they are and that they aren't human. They have to learn that or they get killed by Hunters. So that is the problem not whether you'll get them killed. The question is, can they hide what they are well enough not to get killed? So now, let that worry _go!_ And answer us this, Would you _love_ them? Just answer yes or now, go ahead." Sam said and Lee sighed.

"Yes." He said and went to say more but they shushed him with an upraised hand.

"Will you take care of them like your _own?_ Just yes or no, nothing else. _Answer._" Sam said and Lee nodded seeing where this was headed.

"Yes." He said and waited.

"Do you want this with our kids? With us, be a part of their lives like a godfather?" Sam asked and Lee nodded again.

"Yes!" He said and sighed. He gazed at them softly, brightening a little now. "I'll be a great godfather, don't worry about that. My family, Cheryl and them, they'll be theirs, too."

"Now we'll ask you again. _Will _you be their godfather? Yes or No." Sam asked and smiled. Lee teared up and nodded happily, looking so thrilled it made them grin wider now.

"Yes, I'd love to." He said, "Thanks for trusting me this much. I won't let you down." He grinned shyly now. "Does this mean I get to hold them sooner when they're born?" He gave Bobby an amused look.

"Hell, _no!_ We get first shot at _those_ kids!" Bobby grinned, "Once we _pry _them from _their _cold dead hands, of course. You know we'll have kill them to get them to let go of them."

"_Hey!"_ Dean said laughing, "No killing the parents early! Some grandparents _you_ are." He smiled and nodded, "We'll _try_ not to hog them _too_ much, promise."

"Good, then we won't have to kill you." Ellen said and they all cracked up now. Everyone felt better now and saw Lee was a lot happier now.

"I got a family again." Lee gasped happily and cried now, happy tears though, "Wow!"

"Yes, you do." Ellen said hugging him, "And you got us, we're a group package you know."

"Yeah, I like that part, too." Lee said and laughed, "Cheryl and them will want to come see the babies after they're born. You know that. With the whole godfather thing, you got our family with yours now. Can't get rid of us now."

"They're welcome anytime, you know that. A bigger family now but that's good, too." Bobby said and hugged the man. "Welcome to the family, Lee. We're here for you, you know that."

"Yeah, I know that." Lee said and misted up again, wiping them away roughly and cleared his throat. "I'll be back, I got something to do. I have to call Cheryl." He left now and headed to use the phone. The others hugged the boys and went to leave.

"Thanks for not getting upset. We know you expected us to choose you but…he needs this more. We figured he'd be a good Dad to them." Dean said and they nodded.

"He did and he will be." Bobby agreed and smiled, "Those boys will never be rid us, so that was never a worry. You alive or not, those boys are our family and we'll love them to our dying day." He looked at Sam fondly, "Just like we will always love you."

"We love you, too, Dad, all of you. It means a lot to have you there for us right now." Sam said and they all smiled, approaching the door.

"Means a lot to have you here with us, too." Jo spoke up, "I love you, bro. You rest now, and take care of my nephews."

"Always." Sam said and they left the room now, shutting the door quietly and the men looked at each other. "That went easier than I thought."

"Yeah." Dean said relieved, "Lee looked happier, you noticed that?"

"He did." Sam smiled. "He's a good choice."

"Uh huh." Dean said as Sam kissed his neck. "Sammy…don't make me rape you later."

"Can't rape the willing." Sam said and bent down, tasting a nipple. "You like that?"

"Yesss…" Dean moaned, "What are you doing to me?" Dean knew what Sam was _doin_g, he just didn't think they should be doing _it._ "We should…fuck me, _wow!_"

Sam worked his erection now and kissed his neck at the same time. "Cum for me, baby. Cum for me…"

Dean lost it now and did as asked, cumming with an arched back and nearly screaming. "_Sammy!"_ and Sam smiled as Dean fell to the bed, fighting to focus his eyes again, and to breathe. He'd forgotten how to there for a minute. "That was _great!"_

"That was for helping me in the nursery." Sam said, laying down and kissing him softly now, "I appreciated it." He leered as well, "You needed the release anyway."

"Yeah!" Dean moaned and sighed, "Still not the same as making love to you but, _still_, wow-worthy."

"I know." Sam said grinning proudly and ran a hand along Dean's ass and hip to his lap again.

"You should _stop _that, you tease!" Dean said groaning, Sam smiled and said "Sorry." But didn't stop nor did he look very sorry either. He had _enjoyed_ what he had done! He did stop touching him eventually and put his hands to Dean's chest instead. He leaned in and kissed him again.

"Not teasing. Promising." Sam said, running a finger along Dean's chest and abs, "Can't wait to make love to you again."

"Me either." Dean sighed but smiled anyway, "But it's worth it. We get two great boys out of it, so that's the best part."

"Yes, it is." Sam said, running a hand over his bursting stomach, "Can't wait to see them in the flesh. I want to hold and kiss them. To see them and feel them in my arms. I'm ready to take care of them now." Sam said softly, "I'm tired. Stay with me?"

"Of course." Dean said and smiled softly, "I'll clean the nursery up later." Then he cuddled Sam to his chest and kissed his forehead happily. "I love you, Sammy."

"Love you, too." Sam said happily as well.

Dean held Sam while he slept and thought about the situation and worried. Doc had said it was time, past it really. So they were just waiting for him to go into labor. Sam was sleeping more, all the time, really. He didn't eat very much, just when the cravings hit and when they brought it to him. Doc said this was normal for shifters. But Dean had to worry, Why hadn't he went into labor yet? Were the babies okay?

Doc had said they were fine, according to all the tests. His shifter/mother bond had made them sleep before and now they just hadn't woken up yet, but he reassured them the babies would wake up when it was time to be born.

Dean sighed unhappily but still held Sam.

And _prayed_ they would wake up soon.

He wanted to hold his sons.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat on the bed and Dean rubbed his back for him, easing his back ache that he had woken up with. Sam tapped his stomach softly and whispered, "Wake up, okay? So you can be born, _please?"_ He sighed at the lack of response. "Nothing."

He grabbed the iron knife and gave it to Dean now, "Just cut them out already, that should work."

Dean considered it and shook his head. "Bobby would kill us. No." He sat thinking now. "What haven't we tried?"

Sam went down the list and Dean had to admire his memory capacity. "Yard work, working on the car, decorating the nursery, massaging my stomach, house work, jogging, speedwalking, jumping jacks, exercising, begging, and now? Who knows?" Sam said in resignation, "I go with C-section next."

"How about sex?" Dean suggested and liked it already, "The books say sex can bring on labor, too."

"Huh and What? You said we weren't supposed to do that." Sam said surprised. Dean had been a goody hoarder of the _highest_ level lately! The big Meanie.

"Because he said it could cause you to go into _labor_ too soon." Dean hinted and Sam saw his point.

"_Yes!" _Sam said eagerly now, "Get the others ready, just in case this works."

"Good idea." Dean said, agreeing that would be best, "Wait here."

"I'll get ready." Sam said happily and undressed now.

"Also, get the towels, the plastic sheet. The one Doc left, put it under some towels and lay on it. That way if your water breaks, we can protect the bed from getting soaked." Dean advised, hoping this worked. He was desperately wanting to hold his children, not to mention making love to Sam again would be nice. He thought of the empty cribs and pictured them with their sons in them, and felt such joy and hope, and so much love!

"I'll get them." Dean said and ran down the stairs. The others saw him running and got their hopes up, "Where's Doc?" Dean asked quickly.

"In his room." Bobby said excited now, too. "He having them now?"

"He will be! We're tired of this _shit_. We're trying sex. If it works, you have to be ready to deliver them right then." Dean motioned for them to follow him to room.

"Do we have to watch you have sex?" Bobby gulped and looked nervous.

"Hell, _no!_ _You'll _wait _outside_ the door. I'll call if it works and you come in then. It may be a beautiful natural act but it's _our_ beautiful natural act and we _don't_ do public shows!" Dean said blushing in embarrassment, "You will have to hear it though, sorry. We'll try to be quiet but…we don't do quiet well, but we'll _try._ Just wait for the call and get Doc! Ellen, any ideas on the sex? What can we do that won't hurt the babies?"

"Well, traditional sex would work. Oral, too. I'd advise against the anal stuff, you guys get too rough and we want to bring on labor, not kill them." Ellen said and sighed; this was one subject she had never expected to have to give her sons! They had such _weird_ lives, weren't they _lucky _that way?

"Okay, here goes. Pray this works." Dean said and went in. They waited and Doc came running.

"They _finally_ trying sex?" Doc asked amused, it had taken them long enough! "It should work, usually does."

"Yep, we're hoping it works for them, too." Bobby said, daring to hope now.

"Worked for me." Lee said sadly, remembering his wife and their pregnancy experience. "Started right afterward, too."

"Worked with Jo, too." Ellen laughed, "One orgasm and wham, here she came." She eyed her daughter fondly, "You were a fast baby."

"Mom…" Jo rolled her eyes and still watched the door, "They going to be okay?"

"Yes, it's just sex. Nothing out of the ordinary really." Doc said shrugging, "We just have to wait." He clutched his bag and hoped it worked. Sam was overdue and he didn't have many options here, what with the shifter powers involved.

A C-section would heal up too fast to get them out in time, even with the silver knife. It could also harm the children if it so much as touched them. So C-section was out of the question. That only left regular labor and he prayed Sam would go into labor soon. Those babies needed to come out now!

This was the only way to have them and it was taking too long as it was. If they were anything but Shifter babies, they would be still born by now or smothered in there. But he knew they were okay. The heartbeats were there and they were breathing. They were just in a deep sleep induced by Sam having to wait an extra two month to have them. He regretted that part now. He should have just let him have them then and they could have avoided this whole thing entirely. He could have lied on the birth certificate. Why hadn't he considered that before? Sometimes he was such an idiot! He was _not_ going to advise a shifter wait again. He'd just let them deliver at seven months and _lie_ his ass off on the birth certificate!

Then they got quiet and waited for the signal to welcome their new family to the world!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean got in bed with Sam and tried to consider this further.

"We could try the blowjob first then if that don't work, we'll have to try sex…down there." He pointed to Sam's woman part and Sam groaned.

"I'm a man, I hate that _thing!_" Sam nodded however and agreed. "Let's try." He got that look, "Sure we can't do the usual in my ass?'

"Mom says we get too rough, so we only have the two options." Dean said and nodded, "I'll rather do the ass thing, too. Sorry."

"Fine, start sucking then." Sam said in annoyance and Dean gave him a sardonic brow and amused look.

"So _romantic_. You _so_ need to work on that seduction thing, Sammy." Dean said teasing and Sam nodded as well.

"If it works, you won't be able to finish, so hurry up." Sam said, "You haven't touched me in a month, you goody hoarder you!" Sam sighed happily as Dean complied and melted under that sexy mouth on his neck. "_Bastard_…" He moaned as Dean sucked his nipples and looked up.

"Anything?" Dean asked worried for any sign of labor now.

"No, but go lower…you're _almost_ there." Sam urged. Some sex was better than none, _damn_ it!

"Okay." Dean grinned up at him and winked. Sam laughed now and moaned but got all mushy inside when Dean stopped at his stomach and whispered, "Now I'm going to suck your Daddy's dick and you're going to wake up. Let him cum first though, _okay?_ _Then _come on out! We want to see you. No more hiding, guys. _Please_ come out?" Dean kissed his stomach twice now, one for each baby and then went lower again.

"You big softie." Sam said softly, making Dean look up and smile, "You're going to be a great Dad, Dean."

"So are you." Dean said, "Love you, Sammy."

"Love you, too." Sam said and moaned as Dean sucked him now. He was flooded with desire now and lust and so much love he could split. He spiraled faster into it as he was sucked harder and Dean rolled his balls and Sam gripped his head and pushed into his throat more, fucking his mouth now hard and cumming as he writhed and arched with a loud cry. Accompanied by fluid shooting out of Sam's woman part as he came two more times from Dean drinking his cum all down while sucking his dick.

"Doc!" Sam screamed and they all burst in. Dean moved aside and tossed a robe on, tying it tightly, wiping his mouth off quickly. Sam didn't _care_ if he was naked; this _hurt!_ His contractions were coming and he felt them now. Dean sat by him again and gave him his hand.

"Squeeze if it hurts too much, Sammy. Even if I scream. I don't care if it hurts, just squeeze. I'll heal. I got you, baby. I got you." Dean flinched as Sam squeezed now and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for being so great." Sam said and Dean kissed his clammy cheek back, not caring if it was clammy or not; it was _his_ Sammy's cheek! "You make me great, Sam. You really do." Dean responded smiling softly at him.

"Aw, Dean." Sam gasped and squeezed again. Dean could have sworn he felt a bone break that time. But _didn't_ make Sam stop. If it got too bad, he'd let them set his hand and give Sam the other to break if he still needed it. Sam needed this and he'd give it. Broken hands or not. "Fuck! _OW!"_ Sam cried out and Dean bit back a yelp as he squeezed again. Definitely broken but not too much, not enough to switch yet. "Sorry, Dean! It just hurts _so_ much!"

"I'm fine. Just listen to Doc." Dean gasped and they could see him in pain but he waved them off. "I got it, don't worry." What he _had_ was a broken hand but he wasn't telling them _that_! He was afraid of what Sam would do when he _pushed_; can a hand be pulverized to powder or not? Cause his was _going_ to be! Not that he'd stop Sam from doing it though.

Blood came from his hand now, bones poked through and still he made them stay back and switched hands. Sam squeezed again and this time he heard the bones break…and so did they. "Don't you fucking _dare_ let go, Sam!" Dean hissed and watched his broken hand mend in front of him and then switched hands again, letting the other do it too.

It went on like this for hours. Both Sam and Dean in pain but Dean was glad to give Sam this touch, even if it hurt and he kept having to heal it again and again. He prayed his healing could take this big a drain on it but didn't care if it couldn't; a broken hand was a small price to pay for the birth of your children!

"Push, Sam, you're ready. Dean, hang in there, keep doing what you're doing, you're keeping him focused. Make him breathe right." Doc advised and Sam looked at Dean who nodded. He switched hands again and it healed as Sam broke the other one…_again_. They breathed together now, the la maz ones. Dean through his broken hand that Sam couldn't let go of and Sam through his final contractions.

Both screamed as Sam pushed, both in pain and both not able to stop even if threatened at gunpoint! Sam was pulverizing every bone in his hand now and had an iron grip on it. "They're coming! I see a head." Doc said happily and Ellen grabbed a towel while Bobby grabbed the blue sucking tool while the others grabbed the bassinettes they kept against the wall.

"Keep pushing!" Doc screamed over the shifters and they did as he asked. Both lost in pain and the birth of their children. Blood poured from under Dean's nails now and Doc worried about that but he knew they cared more for the babies being born than his hand right now, and so he let it go.

Their children were crowning now and they all gasped happily as they saw a head slip out, and thought they had never seen a more beautiful sight in their lives.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yep, babies are coming and it is a cliff hanger! Yup, I am _that_ cruel.

Stay tuned for the rest of the birth. And hope Dean has a hand left when Sam gets through with it, shall we? Let's give a big hand for that Shifter healing, Oh, _yeah!_

I hear crying in the distance, is it the babies… or _Dean?_


	16. Getting Their Hearts Desire

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters but I have managed to make them into something they hunt but in a good way. Dante Finch and Dorian Scaric belong to me, they are my characters.

**Warning:**** Wincest! Shapeshifter! Sam/ Shapeshifter! Dean. Sexual content, strong language. Angst. Schmoop. **

**This is based in an alternate universe where the boys are shapeshifter twins that were adopted by John and Mary after their real parents, close friends of the hunters who were killed by Gordon. They are later adopted by Bobby after the Winchesters are killed on a hunt. He does know they are shifters and has raised them as Hunters, like their adopted parents had been doing while teaching them to be good shifters and how to hide what they are from others. **

**No, the other hunters don't know they are shifters and they are good at acting human but are fully shapeshifters, not human genetically, but raised to behave as human by their parents. No, there will not be Lucifer, Michael, or vessels, or leviathan plots in this storyline just the boys hunting as Hunters and shifters. **

**Yes, there will be Wincest and it may get smutty at times but also there will be some romantic brief stuff, too! It all depends on their moods, I guess…**

**Plot:** Sam is having the babies and breaking Dean's hand. Some family members show up to share his pain. In the meantime, they welcome the babies to the world and add some new members to their extended families. Acquaintances join them and become friends. And two Hunter families join to become one for the sake of the children.

**Babies are born and named in this chapter!**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean's hand was surely pulverized by the time he screamed again and bit a lip to fight the pain coursing up his arm from the hand as Sam pushed and squeezed the thing even harder. He could feel himself close to passing out now.

A warm hand touched his own and he looked up to see Dante there, and Dorian beside him. "Bobby called us. Sorry we haven't around much lately. Let us take a turn." Dante said and used his Pheonix strength to pry Sam's hand off of Dean's. "Sam, let go for a minute. _Please?_ His _hand_…" Sam gasped in remorse as he saw the ruin that was Dean's hand and quickly let go of it.

Dante slipped his hand into Sam's and urged, "My turn, use my hand as you did his. Squeeze away." Sam looked to fight this but stopped it quickly as another push came and Dante soon screamed as well, his hand shattering as Sam's full strength gripped it and pulverized it. "Push, Sammy." Dean urged as Dorian bandaged his hand, whispering it would heal slower than normal; his healing power had been depleted for a while. "I'll deal with that, don't worry, Cuz. I'm glad you two are here." He crept to Sam's side and used a cloth on his forehead.

The first baby was almost out and Sam had to keep pushing. So Dante switched hands and healed the broken one, then got his other broken the same way two pushes later. And so on, until even his Pheonix healing power were also depleted and all he could do was scream some more.

Then Dorian gave Sam hers. She was Dhampyre and had healing powers but nowhere near as strong as the others did. But, for her family, she would do it. Sam fought this, too, and rested between births, watching the others clean off the baby and do its cord. He felt the other coming and soon gripped it and Dorian shrieked in agony as he proceeded to squeeze her hand, breaking every bone in it instantly and pulverizing them as he bore down to push the last child out. She bit his neck to replenish her healing powers and gave him the other to squeeze. He broke that one, too, and she screamed again, fighting to keep her healing powers online, and hoped it was enough. Drinking some blood to fuel the healing some more.

Soon the second child was out, and Sam let up on the squeezing. Bobby bandaged and reset the bones in her hands, and she fainted from the pain in his arms. Dante carried her to the room they usually shared there and laid her down, kissing her softly, "So proud of you, baby."

Yes, they _were_ cousins. Dante through the Campbell lines to John and Dorian through the Scaric line, one bloodline infused with Pheonix blood, too, the other infused with vampire blood, born not made. But they were more than that. Lovers, Mates, Hunting Partners. Wife and Husband in every way.

They had accepted their odd relationship years ago and knew it was the way they had wanted it to be.

The boys had known them since they were all kids playing in Bobby's yard, but Dante's and Dorian's parents hadn't let them stay very long. Hunting never did. They had all grown up in the life and had never regretted it; never once saw those two as anything but family to them. Shifters and adopted but still their family. Like brothers to them and they loved them very much. Unfortunately, a Rugaru hunt had taken longer than expected and they were delayed on getting there on time. Bobby had called frantic and said Sam was in labor, and needed them now. He was hurting Dean and knew they could help where the humans couldn't.

Hence their broken hands and aching arms.

Dorian woke up soon after and they headed back in to see the babies now.

"Oh, Sammy, they are beautiful! They _really _are. So small and _perfect!_" Dean said holding one and Lee helped him hold the boy until they got to Sam, his other hand still mangled and healing _very_ slowly. "Such handsome boys!"

"Oh." Sam got out before the sight of his sons took his breath away. He was speechless and mesmerized by them. His babies, here in his arms, their green and hazel mixed eyes staring up at him. Brown hair showing and cupid bow lips so like Dean's puckering and looking up at him curiously. They were long limbed and lean, like him. But their shoulders were wider, chest and torso bigger. Like Dean's. The perfect combination of the two of them! "They're…_Everything_ I've _ever _wanted." Sam said crying now and Dean used his good hand to wipe the tears away. Leaving kisses on his cheeks while staring at the babies, too. Awe and reverence in his face. "I love you boys!" Sam said happily, kissing and hugging the babies to him gently.

"Me, too." Dean said and they sighed happily. Until Sam saw the bandaged hands and looked upset.

"You shouldn't have let me do that to you; _any_ of you!" Sam said and they shrugged.

"You needed it, baby. So we did it. We'll heal, not to worry." Dean reassured him.

Sam eyed the bandaged hands, not believing them.

"Come with me, all of you with the hurt hands." Doc said and they left.

"I didn't mean to hurt them." Sam said sadly and Bobby soothed him.

"You needed to focus, the hand holding did that. Granted breaking them was a bit much but no one holds it against you. Don't beat yourself up over it." Bobby advised.

"Where did he take them?" Sam asked worried. A hospital?

"Just to get their casts on them. Dante can't do fire for a bit or he'd melt the casts but he can do that much. Give it a week, they'll be fine." Bobby reassured him. Sure enough, half an hour later, all three came back in with their casts. Dorian and Dante had both hands and wrists in thick drying casts. Dean's right hand was in a cast, too. All looked thrilled to see him and the babies, though.

"I'm so sorry." Sam repeated and they waived it off.

"Not a problem, I got a strong Pheonix here to drink from to speed up my healing, don't I, baby?" Dorian said and looked up at Dante, who leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Yes, you do." Dante agreed against her lips and then turned to face them. "Oh, we haven't met. I'm Dante Finch, their cousin and she is my Mate, Dorian Scaric, their cousin as well. Separated blood lines linked with by Winchester blood." Lee nodded, since shaking hands was out of the question here. "I am the Pheonix, she is Dhampyre, part human, part Vampire from birth. We are hunters, too. So let's not tell anyone, okay?"

"I won't." Lee promised and they now all took turns holding the babies, showering them with affection. He eventually got his turn and smiled down at his godson. "Names?" Lee asked curiously.

"You are holding Remus, and Bobby there has Romulus. Remmie and Rommie for short." Sam said and they all began calling them by their names now. Doc got the birth certificates drawn up and falsified on the mother issue and promised to bring the real ones to them when they arrived at his office. He also set up another home visit to get the babies their shots and checkups then, too. Dean and Sam put their little bracelets on them, little steel and metal charms on leather straps with a protection against Demons on the top and their names on the bottom. "These will help tell them apart, especially when they shift on you."

"Thanks, we were worried about _that._" Bobby admitted and let Ellen and Jo monopolize the babies for a bit. Soon the babies were fed and sleeping; changed and burped as well. Sam cuddled into Dean and they slept now, too. The others left them to rest, wheeling the babies with them so they could tend to them if they woke up and so it wouldn't wake up Sam when they did.

Then Sam slept for a day and half and the rest of the family cared for the kids now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cheryl arrived the two days later and the family was with her, including Dan. They were all welcomed and introduced then asked to see the babies. Soon both boys had them under their spells, too. They moved into a couple rooms as well. Helped with the babies, their Godsons through Lee now. Their family tied to the Shifters' family now as well.

"They're so beautiful. Go figure, seeing who their parents are. You two have _really_ good genes, such gorgeous fathers! You really should have been models, damn you are hot men!" Cheryl said then laughed, "See, I told you he'd blush." Thom laughed and they teased Sam. "They really are _beautiful_, boys." She said seriously. "So we're a Godfamily to them, right?"

"Yeah, with Lee as Godfather, it would make sense." Dean agreed and they nodded proudly.

"Good, cause I plan of spoiling them silly." She said but let Lonnie hold one and Dan took the other to share with their Dad. "You okay, Sam?" She looked him over with her eyes to be sure.

"Yeah, couldn't do the pain medicine so I had to just deal with it. Dean and the others got _stupid_ and let me break their hands during labor. It hurt and they just made me keep squeezing them. Notice the bandages, right?" He motioned to Dean's hand and his cousins'; both of theirs were, too.

"So you let him squeeze your hands until they broke?" She asked and they nodded, "That's _devotion_, I'll give you that…_wow_." Then asked, "Who are you two _again?_"

"Dante Finch." Dante said with a wave. Cheryl wasn't offended. You can't shake hands when they're _both_ broken.

"Dorian Scaric. We're their cousins, separate bloodlines. Adopted or not, they _are_ our family. Them and Bobby, that is." Dorian said waving as well.

"So, _Hunters?_" Dan asked, and they all nodded, he shook his head and then handed Sam Remmie who was fussing for his mother/father now. Sam happily took him and cooed to him, whispering, and Remmie smiled up at him, content now. "Daddy's boy, or is it Mommy's?" Dan teased.

"Both." Sam admitted and rocked his son now, happy to have him in his arms this way finally. "I don't mind. I'll take father or mother, as long as I have them."

"Us, too." Dan admitted and saw Lee take Rommie to hold as well; he was asleep so Lee took him up to the Nursery to lay him in his crib. Sam followed as Remmie began to yawn also.

"Come see the Nursery." Sam urged, "It came out great!" He said and they followed now.

They looked around the room as the men got the babies sleeping and crept out, and their family joined them. "I love it! It's just so…_masculine_…" Cheryl said, "You can tell it's a Nursery for boys, that's for sure. Such _bold _colors!"

"Yeah, Sam decorated it. He likes those kinds of colors and it suits the boys." Dean said proudly, "My Sammy, the interior decorator!" He kissed him softly then let go, making Sam blush when he was done. "Love this man!"

"You better." Sam teased and they laughed, and headed in for supper then to go to their rooms.

Lee headed out after that, Lenora had called and wanted to speak with him over a supper. So he went, hoping it was what he'd hoped. She had been nice and, not unattractive really, but him being a Hunter could put a crimp in his dating life, so he figured maybe it was for the best if she didn't want to date him really…

Supper consisted of a home cooked meal at her house. Steak, potatoes, and corn on the cob, with homemade peach pie for dessert. Fresh cider and juice were the drinks and he loved it all. She was a fantastic cook!

"So, it's just you now. No husband or boyfriend?" Lee asked, angling to see if he should ask her out or not. Damn, he was rusty at this!

"No, he died years ago, then my son…never got past it really. House is so…" She tried to find the word.

"Quiet, too empty…" He said and she nodded.

"I have to admit something." Lee said softly, "Sit down here, and try not to freak, okay?" He asked and she smiled, "I won't." She promised.

"My family. I had a wife and a kid. They weren't killed in a wreck. Demons…murdered them to get back at me. I hunt them, supernatural shit and, well, they don't like us Hunters much. So I went on a hunt and was sure they were safe, used all the protections…but…" Lee fell off here, grief hitting him again.

"It still got them, just like the fucker got my son." Lenora said and Lee nodded.

"Um, are you okay with what I said so far? Cause there's more…" Lee said and she looked puzzled.

"My father was a Hunter until a demon got him. Then my Mom took off with us and the supernatural pretty much left us alone. Got lucky I guess." Lenora smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I recognized the interrogation technique. Hunters use it. Plus, everyone knows Bobby and them are Hunters in town. No one cares really, so I figured you were, too." Lenora admitted. "Lee, did something get my son?"

"Yes, a Wendigo." He admitted and she cried now. She knew what they were. It was in his journal.

"It _ate_ my son?" She said and he held her now, letting her cry.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Lee said and she sobbed harder. The supernatural crap had found her after all, and took her son, and left _her _behind.

A few minutes later, she calmed some and she asked, "You after the demon that got yours?" She looked at him hard and he was forced to look away.

"It's a long story." Lee said and shrugged.

"I like long stories. Tell me anyway." Lenora said and Lee found himself speaking, tears on face as he spoke; telling her everything.

"I _was_. Wanted to _die_ killing it. Until they stepped in and stopped me. I…I've been lost for a long time since they…they died. I got caught up in revenge and chased it but haven't found it…yet. It's called 'Suicide by Hunting'. We hunt and hunt until we find something to kill us. A lot of us die that way. Like 'Suicide by Cop' but these things we hunt, they don't use bullets, they tear you apart and make it _hurt._ _'Suicide By Hunting'_, an _awful _thing! I know that _now_. Dean and them saved me. I was close to dying there."

"Oh, Lee! I know how you feel but…don't invite death in, it will come on its own. You got people to love, that need you." She said and he nodded.

"I can't tell you anymore." Lee said and shut down.

"Why not?" Lenora said and he sighed, looking at her sadly.

"It's not mine to tell." Lee explained and she smiled.

"Does it involve the younger guys? Sam and Dean?" She asked and he nodded. "I would like to meet them."

He brightened then got thoughtful, she wasn't panicked yet, maybe…

"Sure, I'll talk to them about it." Lee said and she asked.

"Does your now outlook on life have anything to do with them?" She asked.

"It has everything to do with them." Lee admitted, "They gave me my life back. They gave it meaning and hope again."

"Then I want to meet them." she said and he smiled.

"I'll arrange it." He promised and she nodded.

Then they watched a movie on the television and he went to go, shuffling nervously, trying to figure out how to ask her out now.

"You want to have dinner with me again?" He asked, "I like you." He blushed and she blushed, too. Her dark eyes were so _pretty! _He thought, then kissed her cheek. "Thank you for dinner."

"Anytime, and I will have dinner with you sometime." Lenora said smiling. "You are a nice man, Lee."

"You, too, Lenora." Lee said and kissed her cheek again before leaving.

"Let me know when I can come over, okay?" She asked.

"I will." Lee said and got in his car then drove off.

Both liking each other more already.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

He brought her over the next day, with their permission. Cheryl welcomed her and liked her immediately. He introduced the others in his family and then she was introduced to Bobby and them, then the Shifters, and they let her hold the babies, worried.

They'd already shifted once but had went back to normal soon after. They prayed they didn't…

Crap, they were black now. Like Lenora.

Who looked confused but not running scared; always a good sign.

"We're Shapeshifters but raised human. We can get pregnant, the males can. Sam is their mother/father. Don't freak, okay? We nor they have ever hurt anyone…we're Hunters, so…don't panic, we aren't a danger to you." Dean soothed and she nodded, taking it all in then smiling when one of the babies tugged a braid and smiled at her. He could see her weakening already. "Please don't tell anyone? They'd hunt and kill us if they knew…"

"I won't." She said and sighed, "I think you have a schooling problem, guys." They looked at her confused now. "When they go to school, they will shift there. And…"

"We see the problem." Sam agreed and worried, "Crap, this is bad…"

"Not really, I homeschooled my son. I could homeschool them, here at the house. Ellen could help. You teach them the shifter stuff. Do you have a guide book? On them?" She looked to the boys now, "I would need to understand Shifters more to do this."

"Yeah, Bobby. We need one, too." Cheryl and the others said and Bobby groaned. There was only one book. He sighed as Ellen took it from him, grabbing her purse.

"I'll get the copies for you, honey." She said and headed to the copy story. Stopping for more money to fund this trip, the book alone was close to two hundred pages!

Three hours later, she returned with copies of the book for everyone. Tired since the copying had taken forever and lots of loading the machine. She took a nap and they read over the copied journals downstairs and Dean and Sam went to make love finally.

It had been a while. So they headed to a motel. They were going to get _loud!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on that week, Abigail and James Larkin came to visit. Abby had told him all about Sam and him being pregnant. Then Ellen had called to say everyone wanted to meet them. They wanted to know more about the new Hunter in town and Sam had liked her.

Imagine their surprise when they found out it wasn't a fertility Idol at all but they were shifters. But they took it in stride and promised to keep their secret, and even held the babies, still black but switching from looking like themselves to the others by the day. They were used to it, they just read the bracelets when this happened. Soon they settled on being themselves and the couple found them beautiful. Stunning!

"Wow, they are…something else! Going to be so gorgeous! Well, meeting you guys, good looks run in the family so…these two are going to quite popular later." Abby said and they laughed.

"They _are_ handsome things." Sam said fondly and held Remmie again. Abby looked at both men closer now and knew those babies weren't the only beautiful ones in the room, those men were…wow, beyond words! No wonder the kids were so handsome, both the parents and kids should be models; those cousins too!

That, and they had good hearts, and were Hunters like James.

Shifters or not, Abby still liked these men. And she could tell James did, too. Since Bobby had taken him hostage and was currently in the study showing him around.

Ellen tugged her to the kitchen to help cook dinner with several others to help. The others went to work on cars and such.

And the boys put the babies to bed, tucking them in and kissing them. Then giving each other kisses as well and stealing some time alone together to just hold each other and be close. "Going to make love you later, baby. No woman parts anymore, aren't you glad?"

"Hell, _yeah._ No more teasing about _that_. Ugh, I want to forget I even _had_ one." Sam scowled and brightened as Dean's hand went lower and stroked his dick then went lower as proof it was _really _gone. "Dean…" He breath caught as Dean jerked him to orgasm and he spasmed in his arms, desire in his hazel eyes and a satisfied look in his face. "That felt _great!_"

"I know. You can do me later." Dean said then chuckled as Sam noticed the wet spot in Dean's pants. "Yeah, you are far too _hot_ when you cum for me _not _to cum from just watching you, you sexy _thing!_"

"I know." Sam said and tugged them to their room where he sucked Dean, making him cum again, then they cleaned off, and dressed again, clean jeans this time. They fixed their hair as they walked down the stairs talking and kissing, hands held tight.

They all just shook their heads and Bobby muttered something like "worse than horny teenagers!" under his breath but smiled at them anyway. "Babies asleep?" He asked and Sam nodded.

"Out like lights. Poor things are worn out." Sam said then headed to the kitchen. "Supper ready?"

"Yeah. Grab a TV tray; we're out of room in the kitchen. Lee's saving you a seat." Ellen called and they did as they were told. Sitting by the stairs to keep an ear out for the babies' crying. Ready to go if they needed them.

Then the Shifters settled in for a nice meal with their family and friends and the many new people they had been lucky enough to meet that accepted them as they were. They only hoped that their children had the same chance of having this in their lives, too. And decided to do their _damndest_ to make _sure _that they did!

xxxxxxxxxx

Going to start them hunting again soon. Look forward to that and more kid stuff.

Baby Shifters sound so very cute!

For the Record, their names are: **Romulus John Singer** and **Remus Robert Singer**. **Remmie **and** Rommie**, for short. Let's congratulate and welcomes these cuties to the world!


	17. LIttle Monsters We Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters but I have managed to make them into something they hunt but in a good way.**

**Warning: This is based in an alternate universe where the boys are shapeshifter twins that were adopted by John and Mary after their real parents, close friends of the hunters who were killed by Gordon. They are later adopted by Bobby after the Winchesters are killed on a hunt. He does know they are shifters and has raised them as Hunters, like their adopted parents had been doing while teaching them to be good shifters and how to hide what they are from others. **

**No, the other hunters don't know they are shifters and they are good at acting human but are fully shapeshifters not human genetically but raised to behave as human by their parents. No, there will be no Lucifer, Michael, or vessel, or leviathan plots in this storyline just the boys hunting as Hunters and shifters. **

**Yes, there will be Wincest but I will keep it brief and romantic as possible. This isn't that kind of story.**

**Plot: **Well, the babies were born and now they are in store for some big changes…wonder what they could be…hmmm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The babies grew quicker than expected and soon they were nearly three years old…and it had only been a year and half. And their shifts were coming more often, mostly uncontrolled ones which made them glad they were homeschooling them since it would have been obvious they were shifters otherwise.

Training was rough on them. Every day they had to shift and hold it, not change into someone or something else once shifted and to hold it for an hour or two. The journal said this would help stabilize their shifting abilities and prevent further uncontrolled shifts as they got more used to it and older. Although the uncontrolled shifting would continue until they were nearly 10, or in another year…with the way they were growing, they aged rapider. But the journal had said that after ten their shifts would stabilize, their powers and gifts would be more controlled, and they would stop aging so fast, age normally after that. The way the boys had.

Which offered them hope, they'd been worried this would hurt them someday.

Jodi sat on the hood of her car one day, soon after their third birthday party, which she had to miss because of police business; a rushed affair but busy none the less. The boys were now using their new remote control plane to rush around the yard, laughing as it swooped and dived, Dean flying it for them, clearly having just as much fun with it as they were. "He's a big kid himself." Jodi chuckled.

"Yeah, but…he's a big _sexy_ kid." Sam teased and saw Dean shoot him a heated look that promised a reprisal for that remark later, and a chin nudge told Dean he was more than ready for any reprisals he chose to attempt on him…both would enjoy them very much.

"I wouldn't know about that." Jodi said then sighed. "I get them while you're gone, you sure? No showing up early and taking them home on me like last time…" She'd had them one day and they had swooped in and carried them away, leaving her home feeling empty yet again. She'd been promised two days but only gotten one, and having those kids around, running through her house…had been the happiest time she'd known in years…she wanted those footsteps back again, however brief their visit might be.

"Yes, might take a bit longer though…it's a demon nest. Dad and Mom are renovating her Saloon, Lee is going on a hunt with Lonnie, and Cheryl is too far away to babysit them for us on such short notice." Sam said. "Ash and Jo are off on their honeymoon until next week. Lenore is busy with some bigwigs this week at work. So that leaves you."

"I don't mind, I like having them around." Jodi said as one spotted her, Remmie. He squealed happily as he abandoned his 'plane' play and ran to hug her. His brother, Rommie, not to be ignored, the jealous thing, ran behind him calling her name as well.

"Aunt Jodi!" They said in unison. "We missed you…you missed our party…" Rommie said.

"We had cake and everything!" Remmie finished his brother's thought and made them eye them with smiles again.

"I had a bust to make, sorry. But I got a present for you boys at my house." Jodi promised them. She took the box with the plane and remote in it and sat it in the back seat for them, along with their clothes bag and toys from their fathers. "I'll take good care of them, I promise."

"Anything comes after them…shoot first, fuck the questions…I mean it." Dean said eying them anxiously. Worry evident in his crinkled brow. "We could get another hunter to take the hunt…"

"No, I got them. I'll kill anything or anyone that comes near them to hurt them, I swear!" Jodi rushed to say and they still eyed them worried. "Look, I get they might be in danger…the other shifters don't know about them yet, don't worry. I'll do it the way you said to, I promise."

"And make them practice their shifting, Rommie keeps trying to cheat on the 'no switching forms' part, don't let him do it. He'll do it when you look away, so keep your eye on him at all times…Remmie is holding his forms better, so he needs less watching. Rommie is being a stinker about it right now." Sam told her. "Try a few downloads, surface stuff, no more…see if they get it. Just the thought reading, not the shifting part at the same time they are doing it…that comes later."

"I'll do that." Jodi said and eyed the pair already fighting over the plane in the backseat. "Stop it or I will give it back to your fathers and you won't play with it the whole time they are gone! Put it back and don't touch it again." She told them. The boys carefully put it back and quietly took their seats again, eyes guilty looking and sorry already. "Come hug your Dads goodbye, I have to go now."

They obediently ran out and hugged both men tight and kissed their cheeks. "Be careful, Daddy, Mommy…" Rommie told them.

"We love you." Remmie said finishing his thought again. A creepy but expected Twin gift they'd gotten used to by now.

"We love you, too. Both of you." Each man said picking them up and kissing their soft cheeks, making them giggle for them. "We'll work on the other training later, promise."

"Daddy, why can't we take the deeper memories, won't it make the shifts better?" Rommie said not understanding why they forbade him from doing them that way.

"No…it won't. It… I'll explain when we get back, total honesty, I promise." Dean told the boy. "It's bad when we do that. We can forget who we really are…that's why. There's more but we are in hurry…so we'll tell you when we get back."

"Yes, Daddy." The boy said eyes troubled. "I'll only do the surface thoughts then, I don't want to forget who I am."

"Good boy." Dean told him and proudly ruffled his hair. "Get in the car, sons. She's got to go."

They nodded, hugged them tight one last time and kissed their fathers' cheeks and got in as asked to. "You will explain it to me later, too." Jodi said eyes serious, she sensed something wrong there.

"Yes, ma'am, we'll tell everyone. Including you. We have something to talk with you all about later, too…so we'll invite everyone." Sam said and she looked worried them. "Nothing bad, I promise."

"Be careful, you know demons hate you guys most." Jodi said before putting the car in reverse.

"We will." Dean said and they waved her off, little hands joining hers in waving back, their hearts following those kids in that car, missing them already. Separation issues were alive and well in both the parents and kids here, Dean sighed and thought then. Damn but he missed those boys when he had to take off like this…and always prayed he got back to them safely each and every time as well.

Not like their parents had. He didn't want to do that to their sons.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam walked on his leash like the good dog he was, sniffing the grass at times. People petted his head and said he was such a pretty dog. Sam thought he was a pretty dog, too. Pretty good at not biting them everytime they did it.

'_Sam, got anything?'_ Dean sent him mentally as he jogged beside him.

Both looking to all the world like a jogger out for a run with their dog. The ladies eyed him appreciatively in his sweatpants and tank top as they walked past, speed walking. Sam thought they should walk faster, so he might not be able to catch them to bite them if they did. _'Dean, I got nothing. They haven't been here.'_

'_Two hearts have been taken, on this trail and from joggers like me…of course they have been here.'_ Dean sent and sat on a bench nearby drinking water as Sam lounged beside him. _'They have to have a scent.'_

He eyed the water across from him, the lower cement wall there, low enough for some resourceful soul to climb over…he had an idea. So he went to stand by it and looked down. There were some banks below, the water wasn't that deep. One could swim it and still touch the bottom…walk across it even. But water didn't carry scent. Well, not _much_ anyway. Normal animals couldn't smell it but they could. Probably wereanimals, too…water couldn't mask scent from them, not the barest trace of it either.

The thing could have come from there, leaped up and climbed over, got the heart, got down and…ate down there and swam away. Dean had an idea. He picked their way through some trees nearby and watched the water flow. He saw nothing but his nose got something…faint but there. A were scent. Wolf, it was musky like that. But again it was faint, not conclusive enough. _'Sam, get down there, check out that scent, go bird, lover.'_ Dean sent.

Sam went to the form of a sparrow and flew down, hovering as he sniffed the ground without leaving track or scent of his own there. He didn't want to scare it off. _'Got something. Blood and wolf, it's here under the railing. He must eat them here then go…' _He got sniffing again and found the trail, out the other way and to the left off the bank. _'Under and back to the left, up the bank…the prints are human but small. Too small to be adult, not a kid either. I'm thinking smaller teen or preteen.'_

'_So…teen or preteen is turned then just starts eating hearts. That's a big leap.'_ Dean thought and Sam flew by him to sit on his shoulder, staying as a bird for now. Dean chuckled as his wing brushed his neck. _'That tickled, Sam.'_

'_Sorry, had to tuck the wing. Not used to being a bird, it's not often I go this small.' _Sam said.

'_Not a problem, you are a cute sparrow.'_ Dean teased him then got serious again, sitting under a tree to think. Watching the water still. _'We should look into animal attacks on teens, see what we find. We might find them that way.'_

'_I could do it.'_ Sam offered and Dean nodded imperceptibly.

'_Yeah…we should head back to the car now. We got what we came for.'_ Dean said.

'_No, I should see if I can find its lair. It has to be nearby.' _Sam argued.

'_Well, not alone you won't.'_ Dean growled mentally.

'_Then go bird with me, it will be faster that way.'_ Sam said and soon Dean joined him as a bird, their clothes stashed under a bush nearby. _'This way, I can follow the scent.'_

'_Lead on.'_ Dean said and they flew off, the scent got stronger and soon they found a hovel made of sticks and dirt, pretty sturdy and well made, it looked human made, too. There was a blanket in the corner and a cold fire in the middle. And a smaller teen girl nearby sleeping. They flew over her and sighed. _'She's alone…'_

'_Wonder why, wolves generally don't let their young out on their own at this age yet.'_ Sam said.

'_We could talk to her first, see what's up?'_ Dean offered.

'_Well, go big then, we'll be naked but then again, she should be used to that.'_ Sam said and they nodded, going big and crouching around her. "Hey, you, wake up!" Dean urged her and brown eyes shot open and she cried out in fear.

"Don't rape me!" She fairly screamed.

"Um, we're shifters, we shift naked. This isn't what you think." Dean pointed out.

"Animal ones, like me?" She asked, pulling her legs up to hide herself better. She only had one blanket, and she was sitting on it, and if she stood to get it on her, she'd show all she owned anyway; so this pose was the better alternative.

"No, we do people or human. We're shapeshifters, but good ones, not the evil kind. Let us explain…" Sam said and she nodded. He told her most of it, leaving out some but not much. "So, you are a werewolf, where is your Pack? Why are you out here alone?"

"They…my parents are dead, someone got them. I was their only child. This man was hunting me, and I hid, then got…I have blank spots. Blocks of time I can't account for. He found me and injected me with something, then said he was testing a theory…that's when I got confused." She said. "What's wrong with me?"

"He must have used the drug to make you lose control and go for the human hearts." Dean surmised.

"I would never do that!" The girl said in disgust. "I hunt animals, little ones when I'm hungry."

"No, you've been eating hearts…we scented it. It's how we tracked you." Dean said and she paled as she realized he was telling the truth.

"I…the lost time…I've been killing people, taking hearts? Why would I do that?" She cried now. Sam held her to comfort her and he sighed.

"He amped up your hunger with a drug that messed with you somehow…that's why." Sam said. "Schizophrenics go through it all the time, but with you it's lethal. We should see how to fix it."

"Where did you see him last?" Dean asked gently, "Where did he inject you?"

"By the college there, I was sitting on a bench eating lunch, hiding in plain sight, then he pulled me into the trees and injected me there on my neck. Said his piece and left." She said.

"Show us where." Sam said. "We'll go bird, it's easier to hide that way."

"Okay, I'd like to see that." She said smiling and soon two sparrows flew where two men once sat. "Wow, you are really birds!"

The birds nodded and she got the point. 'Yes, we are. Now let's go.' Was the inferred meaning there. She got up and walked, stopping by some trees and pointing. "That bench."

The men nodded and took form again to speak to her briefly, hiding in the thickest part of them. "That's the library…that one says Science Building, there are labs in there…bet he works in there." Sam said pointing. "We can't get in there like this."

"Where are your clothes?" She asked.

Dean told her and she nodded. "Stay here, I'll get them." She said.

"Can you drive?" Dean asked, hating this already.

"Yes, I have my license." She said rolling her eyes, "I'm seventeen…_not six_."

"Not saying that. There's a black impala in the parking lot by the sign at the entrance to the Park there. KY2 is the last numbers on the plate, that's my car. I need you to get my clothes and the car, drive them here and park it right there in front of us, by the other ones. Can you do that?" Dean said. "Don't wreck it, but I need that car now."

"I won't! I'm a safe driver, I'll have you know…my Dad…shit, not going to cry again!...he always said I was the safest and most careful driver he'd ever seen…why did they take them?" She sobbed then quit.

They caught the wording then asked. "You said they were dead, then you said they were taken, which is it?" Dean said.

"They were taken last week by some guys in these black suits, they told me to hide. Dad was sick though, he got some toxins in him from the last place we hid at's water. We were nursing him then she got sick suddenly and then they were just…there. I hid and, when I came out, they were gone and there was blood nearby, lots of it. So I figured…" She said.

"You figured they killed them while taking them…good assumption." Sam said and patted her shoulders. "They might not be dead. He might have just captured them to study…scientists do that." He had a bad thought there. "They can't get their DNA, Dean. They may be wolves but they are shifters…they can't figure out the DNA or they could move onto us next, to Shapeshifters, and vampires…Dean!" Sam said worried.

"I see your point. Science or not, the world cannot learn more than it already has about the Supernatural. You are right, we need to get them out then destroy their data, plant a virus or something…" Dean thought.

"I could do that, but it would take me being right there at their system…and they will have video cameras." Sam pointed out.

"Not if we take them out." Dean said and Sam nodded, hands on their guns. "Shoot out what I can't shut down."

"I can hack in, you do the rest." Sam said and they agreed it could work. "Go back that way, get the car for us."

She ran to do it and half an hour later, she neatly parked it right near them and got out. She ran the bundles of clothes to them and they quickly dressed. "What can I do to help?" She asked.

"Keep her running, we might need the getaway." Dean said tensely and dug out ID's for the building. Homeland Security would work fine. "Let's go." He said as he adjusted his tie in annoyance. "Hate suits!"

"Still look like a fifth grader going to his first dance, Dean." Sam teased him.

"Well…so do you." Dean teased back and smiled. "Okay, enough fun, let's get this done."

"You rhymed." Sam chuckled and Dean gave him an annoyed look. "It was funny, sorry…and you call me petty, wow."

Dean just ignored that barb and they headed in. The guards quickly let them in on the pretense of checking out a possible security issue. The doctors bought it when they said they had a call about a new virus they had found.

And the parent lay on a table nearby struggling weakly as some guy cut into their chests.

Dean had enough.

"Let them up." He ordered, hand on his gun. "We don't torture people, or have you forgotten that?"

The doctor doing it stilled and nodded to them. "They aren't people, they are monsters."

"There are no such things as monsters." Dean stated firmly, even though he knew better. But, playing human, he had to look as if he didn't believe it at all. "Those are people and you will desist what you are doing or I will arrest you for it."

"No, they aren't…you don't understand…" The doctor tried to argue.

"What I understand is you are harming people and you are doing some twisted experiments on them…so that's all I need to know. There is no virus, is there? Just you doing sick shit to people…" Sam growled and took his safety off when Dean did. "Step away from them now."

The doctor obeyed.

They arrested him and then had security take him to the cells. They in turn got busy, Sam got the system shut down, planted the virus, and erased all security footage, and got what data they had downloaded to a flash drive of his own. Then they carried the parents out and were free of the building after blustering they'd be back for the doctor later. He nearly pissed himself at that threat, Dean happily noticed.

"Drive." Dean told the girl as they shoved into the backseat with them and they were gone, even as the lab found out they weren't really homeland security at all but also had no footage to identify them neither either, nor no prints or trace of them to find. Not even on the keyboard, they'd worn gloves.

They had just begun to understand werewolf DNA when this had happened. All their Data lost, their files corrupted and destroyed, even the mainframe, the virus had taken it all in seconds. They just had to find more subjects! They thought now in anger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They stopped at a motel outside of town and got a room, laying the parents on the bed to rest while their daughter looked on worried. Sam handed him a couple syringes marked 'antidote' and Dean eyed them doubtfully. "They don't say the antidote for what, Sam. It could kill them."

"What choice do we have? They'll die if we don't." Sam said anxiously. "What's your name?" He asked the girl. Something they already should have, considering she had saved their lives.

"Susan, call me Sue." She said. "Look, do it. If it was near them, it probably went to them. Just try."

Dean carefully poked them with each one and shot it into their necks. Sam took the other one and waited. They jerked and seized while she cried and they held them down and watched their tongues so they wouldn't choke on them or swallow them. Soon they were still and they got off them. Time passed and they slept.

Then rolled over and puked on the floor on each side of the bed. Then sat up groggily.

"Mom, Dad? Are you okay?" Sue asked worried.

"Better now." Her Dad said, a man that resembled her in the face. "Thought we were dead there for a minute." He eyed the bloody bandage over his whole chest now. "Shit, that hurts."

"It's healing already, by tomorrow you will be fine." Dean said coming forward. "There's stuff you need to know, and stuff you need to tell us. We need to talk."

"Yeah, we should. Starting with…who are you?" The man said and motioned her up with them. The girl joined them on the bed while Dean and Sam sat on the other.

They talked for hours but finally got it done.

"They couldn't keep their Data. It would lead to more trouble for us if they had." Sam said.

"I know, I didn't even realize he'd drugged our water until after he took us, and poisoned Janie here with the water we drank here. It only affected Weres and that was just us." The man said. "I'm Renault, by the way. Thank you for saving us…and not killing her. The heart thing wasn't her fault. Most hunters wouldn't have tried to listen to her at all."

"We're also Shapeshifters, of both varieties, and we get it. We realized she wasn't aware she was doing it, and when she mentioned the doctor, we kind of figured out he was making her do it." Dean said. He shot something in her from a small green vial. "This was in his pocket, it's labeled "Viral A." while that yellow one is labeled "Viral Sample". I assume he gave you the sample, so A must be the antidote."

"I hope so." She said then passed out, but before her folks could try to kill him, she woke up and smiled. "I don't feel different."

"The moon's out and full, so I assume you are all non-lunar. But you were shifted when you took the hearts…and you aren't now. So I think it's safe to assume you're cured." Sam pointed out. "It was the antidote after all."

"I'm glad. I still don't remember eating the hearts or shifting…but it must be true. You are hunters and it must have brought you here…something did. So, thank you." Sue said and sat with them again now. "Where do we go now?"

"I know a Pack near Butte, Montana. The Alpha is an ex-hunter like us, but not a shifter; just a non-lunar wolf like you. They all are in his Pack. Grim will welcome you." Dean said and they looked relieved. "You don't crave blood or anything?"

"No, I'm normal again…feel the same really." Sue said with a shrug.

"Good, sleep now. You can have that bed. Sam and I will take this one. We'll leave in the morning." Dean said and they settled in to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Simons passed his fifth motel and groaned. He had no idea what car they were driving. He'd seen their faces but without them being outside, he couldn't find them. This was bad. His boss would not be happy.

Investigate the Supernatural had seemed simple enough, but had proven to be so simple after all. Much to Mr. Black's annoyance.

Werewolves, there were werewolves. But not a shred of proof to back it up. What made them that way was gone now, they'd almost cracked their DNA code then this happened…damn it! Mr. Black was going to be so pissed. Now he'd lost them and their beacons weren't working…he was going to get fired.

And he kept trying to find them.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

At the second motel, they woke up finally and felt blood on their necks. Sue's too. They were examining some small bloody objects at the table so the family went to see what they were doing. They were little computer chips, but they were blinking, kind of. They were dimly blinking. Almost out as they blinked slower and slower.

"They were in your necks, I smelled them. So we cut them out and it appears that if you hit this blue spot on them…it deactivates them. They put a GPS on you guys…weird." Sam said as he prodded his. "Pretty sophisticated though."

"That blinking isn't them working?" Janie said and eyed the light as it went out now.

"No, that was a standby thing I think." Sam said. "It was green before, so…"

"Well, that's true." Janie agreed, it made sense. They had inadvertently turned them off so now they were fine, nothing would find them again.

"We should go." Dean said as he tossed the chips into a small candle light, causing them to hiss and melt, popping plastic out at them. Moments later, they were packed and the candle went with them. Their chests were fine and they were healed completely. "You have a car?" He asked them.

"Yeah, at the campgrounds nearby. We could stop and get it." The man suggested.

"Fine, we go with you and get it, in case they are watching it." Dean said.

"Okay." Sue said and they headed to the campground, looking around while they parked a few feet away in a blind spot of the cameras when they spotted it.

Dean started it and drove to the blind spot, where the people got in and drove out ahead of them with Grim's address. "Go there, he'll be expecting you." Dean said after they hugged him gratefully. "It wasn't anything more than we weren't supposed to do. We're hunters, we save people, so we saved you. We're just glad it worked out so well this time, it usually doesn't where wolves are concerned."

"Only because you cared to look past the whole 'all werewolves are evil' thing most hunters have." Renault said bitterly.

Dean had to agree that most hunters were like that but not them. "We're shifters so that applies to us, too. Many would hunt us, too." He sighed. "But not all, some are very understanding, and human. Grim knows what we are. But others don't…you can't tell them."

"We'll keep it to ourselves, I promise." Renault said then drove off toward the freeway.

The boys drove home the other way, and arrived a week later, eager to see their family again. And happy they were able to save Sue's for her. It would have been hard killing them if they had to, they weren't evil like some of the others. And while she had ate hearts, she didn't recall it and so she wouldn't crave human blood at all. Werewolves, the good ones, stayed away because of that. And they were sure Grim would like the family. He'd said they were welcome and to send them. So they had.

Now if they could get back in time to spend more time with their sons and stay there for longer, well, that would be great, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They enjoyed a couple days of just being couples then, letting Jodi have them for the week to make up for taking them so early on her the last time and she told them she was grateful for that. She was lonely and wanted kids, and theirs were just substitutes for what she really needed. They knew this and were glad to let them be. Jodi needed this, so they would share this with her. But they also knew she loved those kids as her nieces and nephews, by adoption of course. She was their friend and they were willing to do what they could to help her deal with this. Having the kids around had brought up memories of losing her own son, and she was in pain. They had listened to her when she'd finally opened up to them and knew her pain, but she had said that having the boys around made it easier to adjust to. Having them to love and to have them love her was helping heal her heart, which she needed. So they let their sons do that.

Their parents were working on the cars and she could barely see their blurs as they rushed from her car, the door open on its hinges the only sign they'd even been there in the first place. Their two men knelt down and swooped up the children as they barreled into them and laughed at something they said, and headed over to see her.

"Thanks for watching them." Sam said and hugged Remmie on one arm while he talked to her.

"Mom! We saw a guy in a bunny suit and he was drinking this thing out of a bag…she said to not stare and then pulled us away. We were at the mall and we got to play in the Kid area, and there was this little girl who was totally hitting on Rommie…and she spit cookie up on him. Her mom took her away after that. Then we got some new toys! She got me a motor boat for the bath and it actually makes noises. Rommie got a motorcycle, it revs when he runs it on the carpet…we traded toys after that and back again, we shared…anyway…" Remmie chattered on and they listened to his animated narrative of his adventures in 'Jodi' land, as they both fondly called it.

Rommie and Dean had come up and listened, and soon both kids were chattering a mile a minute as they both narrated and their audience went inside to sit comfortably until they finished. Jodi ran out and got their things, situatign them by the door when she went to join them soon after.

When they finished up, the men knew it was time. "We're having a meeting in a couple days, we want you and the others there. We'd like to discuss something with you guys, it's important. Can you make it?" Dean asked.

"Sure, it's after six though, I work until then, and my shift isn't over until my cover comes, and he's usually late, so six is when I usually get off work." Jodi said and waited to see.

"It's fine, we're doing it that night so it should work out. The others are coming later, too, and we need to get the kids to bed by nine but it shouldn't run that late, or they can stay up later, have a slumber party. Lee's family is coming, including Julia, so they'll have a playmate. And you did say you were off the next day, right?" Dean said uncertainly.

They were still coordinating the arrivals of their visitors so some slack in the time frame was called for and it might run late, if they decided to take them up on the offer they had for them. It wasn't an easy topic to bring up, losing your humanity. They knew they might say no, they just wanted to offer them a chance to stay with them longer, stay with their family longer than a human life span would allow.

"Yeah, I'll be fine with that time. We eating there or not?" Jodi said going to hug the boys goodbye. "I'll see you later, Remmie, Rommie. It was nice having you visit. Thanks for letting them stay longer this time, guys."

"No problem, we owed you one." Sam said and put the boy on his lap down. "Go brush your teeth, Rem, it's late. Bed time."

"Will you read to us?" Rommie asked as Dean did the same.

"Sure, what do you want to hear?" Dean asked and they exchanged glances. The parents eyed them suspiciously. The kids ran to Bobby's office and came back with a book that they knew on sight. "This one?"

It was 'Atlantis: people, places, and things'. They loved those tales and they were shorter than the last one, which had been in latin. And Dean had struggled with the language throughout his entire reading of the Mayan life one. They had loved it, he had to spend hours untying his tongue afterward.

Dean hated Latin, it hurt his tongue to speak it…and his head to read and translate it just as much. Sam, being the apt pupil he'd been, spoke it and read it fluently, the little kiss up…Dean groaned and realized this one was in Old English, the one with the 'E's at the end of every other damn word, and the many new and interesting ways of spelling them, too. He was going to love this one…yeah, it was just as bad as the latin text…he sighed but agreed to do it.

Sam took it from him and kissed him happily. "I'll take this one." Dean looked at him gratefully. "I know other languages are harder for you, baby. I just got a knack at them, but it's okay. The next normal English one is all yours."

"Thanks, I hate Old English, it's so hard to decipher…" Dean said quietly, so he didn't offend the boys who eyed them anxiously, worried he wouldn't read them the book after all.

"Just remember…the end 'E' is silent and to sound out the words in your head…that's all there is to it." Sam said teasing him.

"Nah, too much work…I'll let my genius Mate deal with the languages, I'll stick to my basic English." Dean said and chuckled. "Mom, I think they're ready for you…" He hinted and pointed up. Two little wet tousled heads peered down at them from the banister bars, grinning.

"We're ready, Mommy. Daddy, come tuck us in, please?" Rommie asked and Dean nodded. Then they got them to bed and read them a story from the book, their eyes wide as they read about the Leviathan and the things he supposedly did. "Is that true? Did they do that, Mom?" He asked Sam.

"I don't know…it's a legend, and while some legends are based on real things or people, I don't know what it could be based on. As far as I know there hasn't been any evidence of a Leviathan ever existing or Atlantis. There are giant squids but the book describes it as bigger than that, more like a sea monster. Although back then, it could have been seen as one…come to think of it, based on its size. You should look it up tomorrow, research it." Sam suggested and they nodded eagerly, eyes bright with curiosity.

"Can we use the laptop you gave us, Mom, to do it?" Remmie asked and Sam looked at Dean.

"Sure, just get an adult to supervise you, in case you need help. And save what you learn, so we can read together later…or to refer to later, okay? So we can see what you found out and you can show us for yourselves…we'd like that." Sam told him and hugged him. "However, it's time for bed now, so go to sleep."

"Water, I'm thirsty." Remmie said slyly.

"Here, have this." Dean said and gave them sips of a cup of water.

"Potty!" Rommie tried.

"You just went, son. No." Sam said and they drooped in surrender then perked up.

"Hugs?" They asked excitedly. "Kisses?"

"Sure." Their parents said and gave them one more each. "Now sleep."

The boys eyes anxiously slid to their bedroom door and got tense. "Can you shut the closet door? I don't think I need that night light after all…" Remmie said quietly, his voice trembling, tears in his eyes, afraid.

"Sure." Dean said suspiciously. "You okay, son?" He smoothed a hand over his forehead and the boy shook his head.

"I'm fine, Daddy…just, could you block the door with a chair for us? Just in case…" Remmie asked, not wanting to admit he was afraid of a closet monster; he was _not_ a _baby_!

"You sure nothing's wrong?" Dean asked again.

"Yes, Daddy." Remmie lied and turned over.

And when his parents exchanged worried glances but did as he asked, then left with the door ajar for them so the hall light peered in the doorway, leaving a line of light to comfort them if needed. They didn't buy his lie for a minute but promised to talk to him later.

The boy was terrified and they wanted to know why. They both were.

And if something was fucking with their kids…they were going to kill it and make it pay for putting that fear into their son's eyes. He had no need to be afraid yet, he had plenty of time to learn that later.

Then as the first sense of being watched, despite their door being blocked, Remmie cried softly and fled to his brother's bed and clung to him, eyes locked on the closed door. "Rommie, it won't get me, will it?"

"No, baby bro, I won't let it." Rommie said and fingered the demon knife he'd swiped earlier from Bobby's drawer of his desk. "Sleep, baby. I got this." Then as his brother slept wrapped around him and eventually stopped trembling, relaxing into a peaceful sleep soon after that, the boy stayed awake and eyed the door with hard eyes and told it. "Touch my Mate, you son of a bitch, and I will _end_ you!"

And he smiled as he scented fear at his words. But stayed away anyway to be sure it got the point. He'd seen it, too, and while still afraid as his brother, he wasn't so afraid that it would paralyze him the way it had Remmie. He'd just kill it for doing this to them if it tried anything.

He'd protect his Mate; that was his job after all. He kissed Remmie's snuggling head and the boy settled again, going still again, and hugging him. He knew just what they were and didn't mind waiting for Remmie to feel the same, a small love growing in his little chest, a protectiveness he hadn't known before taking him again. He'd watch over his baby brother, only by seconds but still, he was the baby one.

And he'd marry that boy someday, and mate with him. But for now, he was content to hold and protect him instead. And knowing that thing with the gold eyes was watching them still made him vigilant enough to do it the rest of the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all sat in the living room for the family meeting, everyone was there. Even Cheryl and her family, all of them. Lee and Lenore sat on the couch with Bobby and Ellen. Jo, Jodi, Ash, Dante, Dorian, Abby and her husband as well. Doc was there also.

"First, we have some things to mention. The boys want to know why we don't take more than surface thoughts…and you others have expressed questions about that as well. So we want to explain that. We…fucked up when we did that. And we need to confess what we did. We've never told anyone what we did, we are too ashamed. But they need to know, as do you all. And we have an offer for you." Sam said taking a seat as well, Dean beside him equally upset and concerned.

"What offer?" Bobby said speaking up for the group.

"We, the kids and us, have been discussing mortality…yours as a matter of fact." Dean said then took breath and pushed on. "We don't want to be stuck here eventually, all alone and mourning you. Which is what happens with humans." He said then shrugged. "We read the journal and it says we can make others of our kind by sharing blood with you…and we'd like to offer that to you now. You'd be shifters like us, look human but not be, and we understand if you find that offensive but…you would only shift when you wanted to, with some training of course, and you would be superhuman, but you'll feel human anyway, we do and so will you. We promised our sons we'd ask you. Dorian and Dante are immune to it but not you guys. What do you say?"

"You mean you'd turn us?" Jodi asked then looked at Dorian and Dante. "We'll be like you guys? Why couldn't we be like _them_?" She pointed to Dante and Dorian now. Eyes curious and interested.

"Us?" Dorian and Dante asked in surprise.

"Yes, a Pheonix or Dhampyre." Jodi said clarifying. "Can we do that?"

"Well, it's up to them really." Dean said, he hadn't considered that as a possibility. But if his cousins would do it, why not try it? "Guys?"

"I'd do it." Dante said. "It would be nice not to be last of my kind."

"Me, too, I'm one of the last, too. I'd turn you." Dorian agreed.

"Hell, I want to be like my godsons." Lee said smiling as they climbed onto his lap to hug him. "I could shift with them then, play with them in another form that could be fun!"

"Me, too." Lenore said from beside her lover.

"Me, too." Both Bobby and Ellen said.

"I'd do the Pheonix thing." Jodi said. Lonnie gave her an interested look…again. He was always flirting with her. Jodi thought and got the warm feeling in her chest again. Yeah, she liked the hunky hunter, but decided to let him stew some more. Just to be sure he really liked her…plus she liked making him wait for her. He suspected she liked him but she wasn't giving him the satisfaction of verifying it was true yet.

But someday she might. Just not right yet.

"Pheonix works for me." Lonnie said and his daughter, Julia, the little girl they'd saved, shook her head.

"I want to be like my cousins." She said pointing to the twins, who smiled happily at her. "I want to shift with them!"

"Shifter." Thom said and smiled. "Might cure my cancer, who knows? Not dying by the day might be nice for once!"

Jo and Ash both chose shifter as well, to be more like her brothers as well.

Cheryl and Dan both agreed that Dhampyre was a good choice for them. Vampiric or not, Dorian functioned normally enough, they wanted to be like her if given a choice.

"Shifter." Abby said. But her husband shook his head.

"Pheonix." James, her husband, said.

"Gonna be interesting babies." Dean said with a laugh and they chuckled, knowing it was true.

"Shifter." Doc said then shrugged. "I like you guys, so shifter it is."

"Look, for the shifters, you should know that you will be Uber-fertile when you change. First you will change in body, then you will love bond…once that happens, whoever is on the bottom carries the children from that encounter. You will conceive if you do the love bond. The love bond requires you complete it with…fluids in each other, yes, each other. Women, not so much. Man on man, yeah. The love bond gives you all your powers you need to balance out the shifting abilities. So you have to do it." Dean said. "A few more like our sons won't be so bad, trust me."

"Will it always be twins and will they always be born mated pairs, like you and folks were?" Lenore asked, eying the kids.

"Yes, we are always born in pairs. And to be mated later. It's how shifters are born. We are born mated to our twins. Not related exactly." Sam reassured her. "Yes, our sons are a mated pair, but for later. For now they are brothers…and until that changes, they will remain that way. When they feel more, they can mate." He said then shrugged. "Incest is a human taboo, not a supernatural one. It's not incest if you are born to be mated…just if you are born that way as a human."

"I can live with that." Lenore said. "So…when do we do it?"

"We can do the shifter thing tonight." Sam said. "Dante, Dorian?"

"I'd do it tonight, too." Dorian said.

"I need a day, I have to find some of my pheonixes willing to join with humans. They usually won't but sometimes they will if they like you." Dante said. "I'll find some willing to meet you and see if they want to join, and you can join with them. You must be compatible, you see."

"Works for me." was the general consensus.

"Okay, shifters…stay here, grab some blankets to lay on, you will pass out for a bit from the change. Not for long then you must bond if you're going to. Also, you can change your appearance at will as shifters, so you can add something, go blonde, change your face or body, height, it's all changeable, trust me, become anyone you want, or just clear off a few wrinkles, anything works…so if others see you not aging, and you won't age once changed, trust me on that…we haven't and never will again…you can add a wrinkle or gray hair, or whatever changes you need to make if you want to fix it so you seem to be aging right so they won't notice. I know some of you might find that necessary, that's why I said something." Dean pointed out and they all agreed they'd do that.

"Kids, to your rooms…just stay in there, and no 'Bloody Mary' in this house…she's real and we know not to, right?!" Dean growled, both boys nodded and looked afraid. "I know that sounds mean but she's real and we don't want her to hurt you guys, okay?"

"Yes, sir. No calling on her, I promise." Rommie said eyes solemn. "Did she really try to kill you, Mom?"

"Yes, and she killed a lot of others, too. Just don't even say her name and stay away from mirrors if you even think it, and we'll all be safe. Bloody Mary isn't a joke or a game to play. She kills people and we don't want her to get you guys, sorry if we scared you." Sam said as gently as he could.

"Yes, sir." They said and headed up, knowing that was one game they were not going to ever do. If their parents said it was real, it was real. They were hunters after all and they would know.

"How about Candyman?" Rommie asked peeking down at them.

"No mirror games, we suspect he's a demon trapped in a mirror like Bloody Mary, he kills, too. So no summoning anything from mirrors, understand?" Dean said sternly.

"No mirrors, got it." The boy said going pale and running to catch up with his brother.

"Dorian?" Dean asked.

"My room." Dorian said and thought about it. "Won't take long, you should turn in minutes really…I'm only adding some vampire to your humanity for you. Adding some other abilities but other than that, it won't hurt and should go fast." She thought then added. "And not to be pushy, but you two should consider mating with each other, you would be a perfect fit."

"But we're related." Cheryl objected.

"Half related." Dorian parried and smiled. "And once you go Dhampyre, you won't be related at all, so that won't be an issue."

"Why not?" Dan asked curious.

"Dhampyres, even when we retain the humanity, our bodies are no longer human, so we aren't really human at all." Dorian said. "So you aren't related if you aren't human, are you? That's how we supernatural beings see it, anyway."

"Oh, yeah, we'll talk about it then." Cheryl said then considered it while looking at Dan. "I like him enough, I suppose."

"Me, too." Dan said reluctantly.

Then they got ready to turn those that chose to be like them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

First they found some mugs and cut themselves, bleeding in the cups and getting them settled onto the blankets. Then the others drank it and the shifters bled some more and their loved ones drank that, three cups later, the others felt funny and laid down. They soon seized then arched up, then lay down and slept for few minutes. In the meantime, they seemed to change appearance somewhat. Getting bigger and muscled, taller for some, not getting taller in others. All were around six feet to seven feet tall now though. The older ones de-aged some, a few years for most, a lot for Thom. He was closer to thirty now but stuck that way. The younger ones tended to stay the same. Ellen de-aged slightly but Bobby took off nearly twenty years. Doc de-aged a few years as well.

The little girl just shook, arched, then slept, and they let her, knowing she was too young to be mated yet. Her full powers should wake up on their own later, like theirs had. The others were already grown up, so they needed the love bond. The younger you turned, the less the love bond was called for you to get your abilities. It would be like you born with them then, not turned at all. The older ones would not be so lucky.

"Did it work?" Dean whispered to Sam, worried when they didn't wake up after an hour. "The book said it only took about an hour… they should be awake by now."

"Let's try to wake them up then." Sam said worried as well and soon they were shaking and nudging them awake, and found their eyes gold like theirs then dim to their normal colors again. "You need to love bond now." He said.

"In front of everyone?" Bobby said blushing.

"Yes, so we can supervise in case a form change happens. The book says it's possible and could hinder the bonding at first. We are doing this the way the book says to. It says its best to supervise all aspects of the turning, that includes the love bonding." Dean said then pointed. "Remember, bottom has the baby."

"Baby?" Lenore said nervously.

"Yes, get pregnant now and then get fixed soon, so the other shifters will leave you alone…we're a different breed of shifters, as you recall, and they would love to force us to have their kids or get our DNA joined with theirs. If we're fixed, they can smell it and leave us alone." Dean pointed out. "And you need to cum in the person for the bond to kick in, along with the powers you need, so…yeah…you have babies at first. Sam did, so you will, too."

"I'm single, though." Doc said.

"Well, um, you aren't attracted to anyone?" Dean asked.

"No." Doc said. "But a baby might be nice. One of yours would be fine, not to mate to you entirely, but a love bond with you would work." Then saw their looks, and realized he would never love anyone as deeply as them if he did love bond to them but could find a mate he could love anyway, maybe not as much as he could, nor could he really love bond to them, but he could love and be with his own Mate someday, more or less. "Yeah, I'd do that." Doc said and Dean whispered to Sam for a bit then nodded.

"Not permanently mating with us?" Dean said uncertainly. "Just so you can be bonded…you can find mates later?"

"Later, yes, not mates right now, though we will be in a way. Don't want to live or be with you forever…just want the full powers, and the baby if we have to have one." Doc agreed.

"Fine, who do you want?" Dean said and undressed, Sam as well, the others doing the same and pairing up already.

"Both of you." Doc said, liking the idea of them both taking him already and hardening at the thought.

"Just this once, promise?" Dean hesitated, "This isn't cheating if we agree to do it together, I don't want to cheat on Sam or him on me…not if we are only doing to help you get your powers…and only do it once."

"Just once, and it's done. I keep my babies though." Doc said. "They'll live me at my own home."

"Yes, you do and they will." Dean said then sighed, going to Doc first, Sam following him. "Lay back, baby. You ever done this before…with a guy I mean?" He asked biting a lip.

"Once, in college. It was fun but I liked women more." Doc admitted. "Like men, too, but you'd be my first in a long time."

"I'll be gentle, I promise." Dean said. Sam going to the upper part of his body to stroke his dick as they talked. He'd suck him while Dean made love to him first, then they'd switch up, so Doc could enjoy it more. Just this one time.

"Gentle then rough." Doc said.

"Fine, we'll do it your way." Dean agreed then kissed down his body with Sam doing the same. The men doing it to their women as well. Then working fingers in with lube and then his dick, slowly working in then moving.

Sounds of pleasure and sex filled the air downstairs then, and for most the night.

Upstairs it was much the same as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante conversed with his other Pheonixes while they did this and found a few willing to meet with the people for a possible merging. Then decided to wait until they got there to do it. The next night would be fine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dorian drank from Cheryl and held it in her mouth, then bit a wrist and added some of her own blood to it. Then kissed her mouth open and poured it in. then bit her four times on the thigh, to hide the bites better. They would show for the rest of her life so they would need hidden. Then Cheryl felt dizzy and high, and lay down to recover and change.

Then she did the same with Dan and let him lay down as well.

And left the room for them to mate if they chose to once they recovered. Knowing desire would be the next emotion they felt and it would be overwhelming; it always was when you changed. There was reason most Dhampyres were sluts…the need for sex was an overwhelming one from the moment they turned. Their desires hardly ever quenched until they found their true mate, then it toned down to a normal more manageable rate.

She prayed they'd mate, or they'd put bunnies to shame later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dan reached for her first, softly stroking her cheek while need thrummed through him for her. Her eyes turned to meet his, showing her need as well and their lips joined in a gasp, letting their bodies answer to the call of that need.

"Mate to me…" Dan pleaded as he entered her folds, wet and ready for him.

"Yes." Cheryl said arching in pleasure as he thrust in. "More…" She sighed happily and moaned his name…"Dan…Dan!"

"Mine!" Dan growled possessively as he moved in her now and gloried in their mating now. "I love you." He said gently though, reaching to kiss her once more, hunger in his lips.

"I love you, too…I'm yours, you're mine!" Cheryl cried out and raked her nails down his back as he thrust into harder now. "Never leave me!"

"Never." Dan promised as their lips joined and their orgasms bubbled inside them already. Then they came and did it all again, finding their need for each other growing with every kiss, touch, and thrust, and knowing they wanted this more than anything between them now. "I'm moving in with you now, baby. Live with me?"

"Yes, with you." Cheryl agreed smiling and pushed her body back onto him again…"Fuck me, baby, take me again…" She begged and he did as asked.

Then didn't stop until morning either.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning they found themselves swamped, and running to the store for more pregnancy tests. Abby, Ellen, Jo, Lenore, Doc, Lee (he'd asked them to love bond with Dean and Sam after they'd finished with Doc, he never wanted another mate, and he did care for them, so he figured being mated and love bonded to them would be a great idea), Thom (again, he'd asked and they'd done it for him since he had no one to do it for him, being mated to them and love bonded didn't bother him at all; they were very attractive and he wouldn't mind sex with them again on a less required basis of course than Lee wanted), and Cheryl (With Dan's Dhampyre child) were all pregnant and already forming bumps. Seven months, they knew and they would have twins. Some same sex, some opposite, either way they would be born mated pairs, and they accepted that now. They'd love them anyway.

They all felt fairly normal though and agreed though they were more muscled but not too noticeably; they looked like they had hit the gym more but that was it. And some were much younger, they could fix that with some shifter work, they were still mostly the same as before. Just better able to defend themselves. And swore to hide it like the Winchesters did.

Cheryl's and Dan's appearance was much the same way but theirs was less obvious than the other ones.

But they all agreed it wasn't so bad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante called Lonnie, Jodi, and James Larkin, Abby's hunter husband, to him. Then they all came into the living room and sat where they were told to. "No sudden movements, they are here and you can't see them, but I have several Pheonixes to meet you. Just talk to them, and I'll tell you what they said in return. Start now."

"Hi, I'm Jodi Mills, I'm the sheriff here in town, I help them from time to time…uh, I feel something…" She gasped as a hot touch brushed her cheek but she stayed still and it stayed, she eyed Dante though, who appeared to be listening to something, then nodding.

"She says she likes you. You have a good heart, like me. She wants to join with you…wow that was quick. Okay, you guys?" He said then eyed Jodi. "Just close your eyes and relax, open your body and soul to her, she'd merge with you that way. Let her do the work, Jodi."

"I will." Jodi said and her eyes slid shut, and she felt like she was pressed against a hot stove. Then she was the stove and burning but stayed still as she could anyway. It didn't hurt, per se…but it was _really_ hot! Then she felt cooler and a hand touched her face. She saw it was Dante and he smiled down at her.

"It's done, you are a Pheonix now. I'll have to train you but you should be fine for now. Read this." He presented her with a book, a notebook really. "I wrote all about Pheonixes in there and what to expect now that you are one. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me them. That is yours now, guard it well."

He smiled as James looked up in wonder as well, a quiet sigh on his lips. "The pheonix says he likes you, you are a good man, too. He asks permission to merge with you, James." Dante said.

"He has it. I will merge with you, sir." James said and closed his eyes and opened himself to it. He soon glowed and shown as fire form with wings flowing behind him as his own Pheonix merged with him, gasping at the heat as it filled him now then relaxed as it cooled quickly and bonded to his soul and body's cells as Jodi's had with her. He too got a notebook and the warning.

Lonnie got his soon after, allowing it to merge with him completely as well. Taking his notebook afterward and feeling better, hotter but better.

"You will all have higher than normal temperatures now, not 90 something anymore. You will maintain a 106 degree or higher body temp now. So watch with the touching of humans, they may notice. If they do, say you have a slight fever because you're recovering from a cold or something; that usually pacifies them pretty good." Dante said. "We will do the training soon, so don't use the powers yet. Now let's go back and see what Dean has to say about the memories and shifting issue, I'm kind of curious what he's talking about, too. Him and Sam are the only ones I ever heard of that won't take deeper memories…most shifters delve deep without worrying about it like they do."

"They are different than other shifters, so that might be a part of it." Jodi said uncertainly.

"That's not it…they usually tell us everything…but they've never told anyone this. I wonder why." Dante said, mostly to himself and they knew it.

Then headed down to listen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean had one boy on his lap, Sam had one on his, both were suddenly Asian boys but no one said anything. They realized that they must be practicing their shifting again so they let it be. They'd learned to not be shocked by their changing appearances by now. And once their babies were born, they should know what to do when theirs did the same thing, too. So they listened.

"We have to make them stay in one form for now, no changing multiple times yet while in mid-shift, we can do it but they can't yet, they just don't have the control over their powers and bodies yet that we do. Their powers won't be able handle it this soon, that comes with experience and practice, lots and lots of practice. They'll go insane with the power if they rush it. The deeper memories, they…well, are _addictive_. They tend to take us over. Like reading a really good book and getting lost in it. That's what the others do and that's why they go evil. That and I want to start them slow on the memory downloading, only surface stuff, so they can adapt to their new forms to who they are _pretending_ to be but that's it; they won't actually _become_ them. " Sam finally said. "We only take surface thoughts because they are all we really need but the others, they get greedy. Take too much and find themselves becoming the other person…we don't go that far…we won't lose ourselves that way. We don't turn into people unless we have to and mostly bad ones to infiltrate. We stay away from doing that to good people." Dean adds. "We prefer doing the animal forms but the human ones work on cases like we did when we saved Lonnie's girl. Only the barest of memories is all we use, no more no less, and only if we have to. We sometimes just take forms without downloading, to avoid that. We have to shake off the other person's thoughts afterward but it's easier and faster to do if there isn't much there to shake off. We like being us so we hate lose that, so we won't let ourselves get immersed in others memories the way the bad ones do." He shrugs. "It gets too…addictive and power trippy. We want them to learn to avoid it, too. You have no idea how _seductive_ it is to just let yourself go and …_become_ that other person…I…we….we can't let ourselves go that far…once was enough."

"What do you mean, once was enough? You've done it before?" Lonnie said and they nodded.

"Yes, we did." Dean said softly, taking up where Sam left off. "We were on one of our first cases, a missing guy. A vamp had taken him. So we…shifted and took on a vamp form…yeah, we can do that but only briefly…wolves or vamp forms don't last long; they fade faster on us, minutes at most. So anyway, we were downloading and went too deep, took too much." Dean looked away in shame. "Almost sucked the guy dry before we remembered we weren't really the vamps we were shifted into and that was only because our forms had faded _away_! We nearly killed him from blood loss…and swore _not_ do that ever again. We even took a good man's form once and then…we became him and his brother, they were being targeted by a Wraith, and we took their forms to save them to begin with… And it was Sam that pulled _me_ back and me that pulled _him_ back. It was like living a fantasy and we lost ourselves for days. It was like a _fog_…it _swallowed_ us…and when I saw Sam nearly die as the Wraith went after him, I realized we'd gone too far and then had to kill it like only _I_ knew how to, not the person I was _pretending_ to be. _That_ guy would have let Sam die and that's when I realized we'd gone too far. Sam knew how to fight it, could kill it easily. But, as that _other_ guy? He was defenseless and he would have let the thing kill him; he was terrified and…like a _normal_ guy who'd _never_ seen a supernatural thing try to kill him before in his _life_."

"I see why you'd avoid it." Lee said.

"Yeah, almost losing your only brother has a tendency to do that. I don't want them to know that pain so…we want to train them _not_ do that. But to know the risks of why they shouldn't. No one told us why we shouldn't, just that we shouldn't. So we had to find it out the hard way for ourselves. If we'd known why, we never would have done it. They will know why and know better than to do it." Dean said sadly. "It only takes letting yourself slip once and _then_…it would be too late. It would never bring his brother back to be sorry…he could never be sorry enough for that to happen _ever_ again." Dean shrugged. "I don't ever want them to know that feeling."

"They won't, we won't let them. You train them right. I don't want to lose my kids over stupid shit! Not to hunting, not again. Never again. They won't be defenseless like my family was and they will be ready like you were, hunters like us. We may die from it but we damn sure die fighting…not like lambs too damn scared or untrained to defend ourselves, like those we lose do. They will be able to do what you do, what we do. We'll teach them all we know and then every damn thing that is in that journal, and then more as we go. But love them, too, and let them be kids in between. We protect them, love them, and, more than anything, we do the right thing this time." Lee said adamantly, meaning every word.

"Your kids?" Dean teased, liking how he loved them that much already, thought of them as his now, too.

"My kids, my babies and I need you to know I'm with you all the way, with them." Lee said.

"Boys, shift. Animal forms this time." Sam instructed and smiled, "We have to go play with them for now, but feel free to do whatever you need to now. We just wanted to explain why going to deep in the memories is wrong for us. See you later." And with that he and Dean changed as well, easily becoming forms to suit their sons' animal forms as well, a black lab and a German Shepherd, bigger ones than usual, with a pup of each breed running behind them to bite their tails playfully.

Bobby just chuckled and told them that was them in dog form. The lab now gave him a smug grin and panted, smiling. Distinctly Dean-like. The German Shepherd rolled his eyes but gave small smile and Lee thought it looks like Sam when it did that. Now he can tell them apart. The little pups were about 2 months old as puppies go, and the pups soon began running around the room, greeting everyone. Yipping and grinning happily, green-hazel eyes smiling. Lee picked up one and tried not to drop him as he tried to hold other one, too. Bobby picked up the other one from him then and helped him hold them better. Both pups now climbed up his chest and licked his face, he laughed. "Hi, boys. You sure make cute pups!" He said and smiled.

Then wondered when they became kids again. His look must have spoken for him because Bobby spoke up and answered his unspoken question. "Like we said, they have to be in this form for an hour or two, to make sure they and their bodies get used to shifting." Bobby explained.

Soon the pups went out to play with their parents and the others that had shifted to play with them as well. Then eventually came in to lay on a pallet nearby they'd made for them that morning and went human and slept. They all sat and let them cuddle against each other while they talked then. Little faces smiling and lost in sleep now. Soon enough their parents and those that had changed took human form again and dressed nearby in private, then sat by them to watch over them as they rested. Sam just smiled as Remus shifted into a puppy again in his sleep and Romulus did it moments later, this time reversing breeds, amusingly enough. They were dreaming of their shifting and it had caused them to shift in their sleep outwardly. "This happen often?" Lee said petting the sleeping pups lovingly now as they curled up around each other more. "They really are cute pups…" He said softly to himself.

"They are." Sam agreed, stealing a pet, too. "We don't lose ourselves in animal form, since we aren't animals. It doesn't require downloading anything, just an image of what we want to be. We stay ourselves in there. That's the reason we prefer animal shifting but, with humans and others, its more…_complicated_." He nodded to them again. "They will do this for a few months until they are nearly eight or nine in human years. They age faster than human kids do. They will be a year at six months old and so on. In four years, a little less maybe, they will be in control of their shifting abilities enough to seriously start training them to hunt. We'll start small now then more later but not push them too hard. Bobby taught us that." Sam looked at Bobby fondly. "He took his time, showed us the worse stuff later. He let us learn at our pace and didn't push us where we weren't ready to. And never failed to show he loved us enough to not make us hunt if we didn't want to. Even if we had no choice. Like they don't…not really. We aren't human, not even a little bit. We are the hunted, and we always need to remember that. Or it will kill us. Our greatest protection is our ability to hide what we are and fit in with the others hunters. They don't hunt us because they trust us and consider us one of them. So they will be using that advantage. The less they know about our shifting, and what we are, the better off we all will be."

"Then we'll hide it, and protect each other." Bobby agreed.

Then later that afternoon, the pups stirred and yawned cutely, seeing the house was empty and ran out to explore outside. Forgetting of course they were buck naked. Then proceeded to find the muddiest puddle in the yard and all of a sudden their parents were more than grateful they had chosen to stay naked. They'd be much easier to clean that way, and there would be much less laundry to wash this way. "See they found the mud lake we used to play in…" Sam drawled. "That thing is deep enough to swim in now, isn't it?"

He teased Bobby with this, knowing he'd done the same thing as a boy with Dean and Bobby nodded. "About that." Bobby agreed and laughed as mud hit Sam square in the face right then. "They are _your_ sons, you deal with it."

"Oh, I will." Sam growled playfully and turning into a water moccasin and sprang into the puddle, proceeding to crawl all over them and making them squeal even louder with joy as he did it.

"Mom!" They screamed at him and he kept doing it, shifting into a piglet and oinking at them, them doing the same thing and joining him in playing with the mud that way, too. For a couple hours they played that way, Dean eventually going piglet, too, and playing as well with his sons.

The others found it fun as well, and soon his lake of mud was full of shifters in piglet form, for two hours. Dante just groaned and went to get the towels and hose ready. They were going to need it. And apparently going shifter had made them all a little insane at the moment…ugh. He thought then waited for them change back.

Then the piglets turned into naked kids and they laughed as their naked butts ran into the house, ignoring the hose and towels entirely. Sam and Dean quickly took human forms and let him spray them off and took a towel each to dry off on. Then dressed again and ran after them, knowing they were going to slippery little things when they caught them. Then chuckled when they realized it was time for their baths anyway, this just saved a step really. At least one of them. Now they just had to chase them down and, trust them to be fast, shifter speed was a bitch! Thank goodness their parents were shifters, too, or they'd never get them in _that_ tub!

Bedtime was fairly sedate though, they'd exhausted the kids, a rare thing really.

"Mom, Dad, are we going to be able to shift like you someday? You shift so fast!" Remus, Remmie, said in awe. His little eyes anxious, lips pursed nervously. Their change was slow but their parents was so fast, a blink of the eye and they were in a new form!

"Yes, once you learn to control it better. We need you start slow, so you are fine with the way you are. You can shift between forms later." Sam reassured his son and tucked him in, turning on his nightlight. "Still scared of the dark?"

"Yeah…dreamt of that closet monster again…" Remmie said, eyes shooting to the padlocked closet. Bobby and them had fixed that monster for him, he was glad to see. "He can't get through that lock, can he?"

"We got him already…no monster would dare come after our sons, not here at Bobby's." Sam reassured the boy and hugged him. "There is no monster in there. You'd smell him. He'd smell like a stinky, burny smell. It would burn your nose. You'd know if there was a monster in it."

"But there was a monster!" Remmie cried now. "I'm not lying. And I did smell the burning…no one believed me though…"

"I believe you." Sam said and motioned Dean over. "What did he look like?" He asked gently.

"He was tall, and all shadowy. But…his eyes, they scared me." Remmie said creeping under his covers and eyes flicking to the closet again, fear in them.

"Why, what was wrong with his eyes?" Dean asked as fear entered his heart as well.

"They were yellow and shiny; they _glowed_." Remmie said quietly. "He looked right at me, Daddy!"

"Did he say anything?" Dean said and hated the thought of a demon finding his son. Not another yellow eyed son of a bitch, fuck that!

"No, he just stared." Remmie said. "Then I called for you and when I turned to look at him again…he was gone…you had scared him away. I've been seeing him for a couple weeks now, thought it was just bad dreams…I'm not crazy! Rommie saw him, too…that's how I knew it wasn't just my bad dreams. He was real! I'm not making this up!" He looked so sad and upset, and about to cry at the thought that they might not believe him. "I wouldn't lie about this…Daddy, I wouldn't!"

"I believe you, son…I know you wouldn't lie to me. And definitely not about a demon. You know better. Rommie, you did see it? It was there? Where was it in there again, to the front, side, or right at the back?" Dean asked, eyes afraid still. All their eyes shooting to the closet to see for themselves it hadn't shown up again yet, and ready to kill the thing if it had!

"Yes, he stood at the back of the closet." Rommie said quietly as well. "I looked after he called for you and I only looked away for a moment. I looked back again when you ran in…but by then he was gone."

"We'll deal with him later. We'll just have to get you someplace safe before we do…you go sleep in our room, boys. You all stay here with me; go get the Colt, Bobby. We're going to need it. No demonic bastard comes near my sons, I won't let it!" Dean said eyeing that closet and resolving to stand guard tonight. Sam nodded and showed he'd be doing to same, after telling Bobby about it. Then they got a couple suitably kid-sized bundles set up under the covers and set up the honey for their trap. They were going to show that demon what happened when you fucked with a Winchester's family. Azazel had learned that lesson well, but apparently some of the others hadn't. And they were damn well going to make sure they did this time.

They were going to deal with the bastard right now, not waiting around for it to play with them again! Fuck that! And as far as it going near their family and kids? Well, for that it deserved to die anyway…

Sometimes Dean wished the demons would learn to stay away from them, but then again….there were always some lessons that demons were too stupid to learn.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
